La Leyenda de Pegaso, Equuleus y Athena
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Athena siempre ha querido a sus dos Caballeros más leales: Pegaso y Equuleus. En esta era, Athena les tendrá más cariño. Remake de Saint Seiya ft. Saint Seiya Saintia Sho. Saori x Seiya x Shoko
1. Chapter 1

**¡Amigos, aquí el ninja más mera onda de todo el mundo!**

**Chicos, aquí les traigo un fic de Saint Seiya algo inusual.**

**Esta vez, quiero hacer como un remake de la serie de Saint Seiya, pero esta vez incluyendo a las Saintias y los eventos del Saintia Sho.**

**Antes que nada, los que no lo conozcan, les recomiendo seguir el trabajo del autor "**javipozos**", que es un gran autor en estos temas de Saint Seiya. **

**Javi, si lees esto, te mando un gran saludo y espero que Athena te dé un buen hombre y si no te gustan, aun así, lo vas a disfrutar XD.**

**Bueno, sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Se dice que, desde la era Mitológica, Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, ha estado protegiendo la Tierra de posibles amenazas que la destruyan. Pero no lo hace sola.

A su lado, posee a sus 88 leales Caballeros del Zodiaco. Valientes y nobles guerreros que luchan en nombre de la justicia, arriesgan su vida para evitar que su amado planeta caiga en manos malignas.

Pero de entre todos estos, hay dos guerreros que sobresalen de estos. No son Dorados ni mucho menos de Plata. Se trataba del más bajo rango de Caballeros, los de Bronce.

Estos guerreros, que visten las Armaduras de Pegaso y Equuleus, fueron desde tiempos mitológicos los más devotos y los más valiosos para Athena, cosa que ella agradeció siempre ya que ella disfrutaba pasar tiempo de calidad con sus dos guerreros más leales.

Pasaron los siglos y nos remontamos hasta la era actual.

El siglo XX sería la oportunidad para que la Diosa Athena reencarnara nuevamente.

La niña, de nombre Saori Kido, era "nieta" del millonario Mitsumasa Kido y este tenía un orfanato donde se escogieron a 100 niños para ser Caballeros.

Aunque Saori era una niña muy egoísta y egocéntrica, maltrataba a todos los niños del orfanato, pero por alguna razón, no le hacía nada a Seiya.

Esto era extraño para los demás niños, el hecho de que la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido no le hiciese nada a Seiya ya era algo que planteaban.

Seiya, por otro lado, también notó eso cuando los demás le reclamaban esto, pero él también comenzó a sentirse extraño. Saori por algún motivo no era mala con él, todo lo contrario, era el único huérfano al que la pequeña trataba con normalidad.

Una noche, Seiya de tan solo 7 años decidió salir a dar una vuelta y en el camino se topó con la chica que había estado pensando.

\- ¿Esa no es…?

\- Justo al que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Saori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo Seiya.

\- Que coincidencia, yo también quiero hablar contigo.

\- Vaya.

Ambos niños fueron a hablar.

-Saori, no me andaré con rodeos. ¿Quiero saber porque me tratas así?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, a los demás los tratas bastante mal, pero por alguna razón no me haces nada.

\- E-Este…

\- Quiero saber por qué.

\- P-Pues… - la pequeña peli lila no tuvo más opción que contarle la verdad – no sé porque, pero algo o, mejor dicho, alguien me dice que no te haga daño.

\- ¿Quién te lo dice? ¿Acaso es tu abuelo?

\- No, es una voz de mujer.

\- Pero si no hay mujeres aquí.

\- No lo sé, es una voz que viene de la nada que me dice que por ningún motivo te haga nada.

\- ¿Por qué solo a mí?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! – se escuchó un grito proveniente de lejos.

\- Oh no, me encontró – dijo Saori.

\- ¿Te fugaste?

\- Sí, es que estaba aburrida mientras tomaba mis clases de piano y decidí fugarme.

\- Sabes que solo harás que tu abuelo y el cabeza de mamón de Tatsumi se preocupen.

\- ¡La encontré señorita Saori! – dijo el mayordomo llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Tatsumi?

\- Señorita, la he estado buscando todo este tiempo – dijo el señor para luego mirar a Seiya - ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

\- No me mires con esa cara.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que Tatsumi agrediera a Seiya, Saori lo detuvo con un misterioso poder.

-Tatsumi, Seiya no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo misma me fugué de la Mansión.

\- S-Señorita.

\- Tatsumi, lo diré una última vez. Él no tiene nada de culpa – esto último lo decía con un tono de voz que inspiraba miedo, pero no era así en Seiya, esa voz realmente le hacia recordar algo, pero no sabía exactamente el que.

\- L-Lo comprendo señorita.

\- Bien – la voz de la niña volvió a hacer la misma y antes de irse, solo se dirigió hacia el castaño – adiós Seiya.

\- A-Adiós Saori.

\- ¡Es señorita Saori para ti! – regañó Tatsumi que solo se marchó junto con la jovencita.

Pasaron los días y por alguna razón, Saori y Seiya comenzaron a convivir bastante, esto era visto por Mitsumasa Kido quien al parecer se le veía algo feliz de que su nieta estuviese conviviendo con uno de los huérfanos.

Los demás chicos miraban esta escena algo rara ya que sabían cómo era Saori con ellos, pero siempre tuvieron ese pedo de que porque trataba a Seiya diferente.

Luego de que la peli lila se fue con su abuelo… o al menos eso parecía.

Resulta que Saori olvidó una de sus muñecas y cuando fue a buscarla cerca del orfanato escuchó a los huérfanos hablar.

\- ¿Qué demonios te traes con la señorita Saori? – dijo un niño de nombre Jabu.

\- Es cierto Seiya, es muy raro tu actitud con ella – dijo el pequeño Shun.

\- No me gusta mucho esa actitud – volvió a decir el futuro Unicornio.

\- Esa niña es un demonio, alguien que prácticamente nadie quiere a su lado.

Saori escuchaba todos estos insultos que venían hacia ella y muchas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, hasta que…

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Seiya callando a todos – Saori no es así, se equivocan.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo el pequeño Hyoga - ¿no ves cómo nos trata? De seguro dices eso porque…

\- Porque he conocido a la verdadera Saori – dijo el castaño ganándose la mirada de todos, en especial la de Saori quien miraba escondida en unos arbustos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Saori es alguien fuerte, que no llega a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a cómo será tratada. Ella en verdad es alguien muy linda y alguien que prácticamente admiro por la vida pesada que tiene que llevar.

\- ¿La vida que tiene que llevar?

\- Sí – fue lo último que dijo Seiya antes de marcharse.

Saori escuchó todo y solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras pensaba las palabras del castaño.

Él la había defendido y, es más, había dicho que era linda.

Nadie en su vida le había dicho linda.

Sin querer, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

La chica finalmente encontró la muñeca que había perdido, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del castaño.

El tiempo que se llevaban conociendo, nunca le dijo esas palabras que la hacían tener esas nuevas emociones.

Llegó donde su abuelo y durante el camino no dijo nada, pero en sí, no dejaba de pensar en Seiya por alguna razón.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día que más odiaría Saori por el resto de varios años.

La Fundación Graad mandaría a todos los huérfanos a distintas partes del mundo para su entrenamiento como Caballeros.

Saori fue muy afectada emocionalmente, no precisamente porque los chicos se fueran del lugar, sino porque el único chico que consideraba su amigo, se iría lejos por muchos años.

De hecho, todo el tiempo que convivieron juntos, jugaron bastante, hablaron de muchas cosas, incluso Seiya le habló de su hermana Seika.

Incluso llegaron a considerarse mejores amigos.

Pero Saori, no quería eso.

El lugar escogido para Seiya había sido Grecia, más específicamente en el Santuario de Grecia, lugar donde desde hace milenios los Caballeros nacen.

La noche antes de irse, Seiya y Saori se reunieron una vez más en un parque cercano.

Obviamente la peli lila estaba muy triste de que su mejor amigo se fuese de repente por varios años.

\- ¡No quiero que te vayas! – le dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a él y lloraba - ¡No quiero que me dejes sola!

\- Lo lamento Saori, pero es mi deber.

\- S-Seiya, hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Seiya… - Saori dudaba si decirle o no esto a Seiya, pero era su último día juntos - … yo en realidad… no soy humana.

\- ¿Qué? – Seiya se impresionó por esta noticia - ¿Qué quieres decir que tú no eres humana?

\- B-Bueno, si soy humana.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – dijo ahora un confundido Seiya.

\- E-Es que… - Saori le contó todo lo que le dijo su abuelo.

Saori ya se había dado cuenta de su origen divino, de hecho, Mitsumasa Kido fue listo de explicarle a Saori sobre su verdadero origen. Desde cómo había sido salvada por Aioros de Sagitario, hasta donde estaba la Armadura Dorada y los planes futuros del torneo galáctico.

-Seiya, ¿tú me crees? – preguntó temerosa ya que pensó que mejor amigo no le entendería.

\- Te creo – dijo simple y sencillo.

\- ¿P-Por qué me crees? – preguntó extrañada Saori – podría estar mintiéndote y…

\- Saori, tu no me mentirías con algo así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Sencillo, no eres de las que dicen mentiras – eso hizo ver a Saori lo templanza que tenía el joven en sus palabras.

\- V-Vaya – en eso, las mejillas de la diosa se tornaron rojas – S-Seiya.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- H-Hay algo que quiero que sepas.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- V-Verás, hemos vivido mucho este tiempo, aunque fueran varias semanas, fueron las mejores de mi vida.

\- S-Saori.

\- S-Seiya… yo…

\- ¿Yo?

\- Y-Yo… - Saori no pudo decírselo en palabras, más en acto lo hizo a la primera. Se lanzó al chico y unió sus labios con los de él.

Seiya quedó completamente congelado con esto, pero por alguna razón los labios de Saori eran dulces, y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso.

La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y este pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica acercándola más y profundizando más el beso.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos niños se separaron y solo se miraban fijamente y con sus rostros sonrojados.

-¿S-Saori?

\- Seiya… t-te… quiero… - decía la chica mientras se le iba la voz.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho?

\- Me gustas Seiya… v-vi cuando me defendiste… de los demás.

\- T-Tenía que hacerlo… hablaban mal de ti y no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Porque… - el castaño tomó un poco de aire – t-también me gustas… Saori.

\- Vaya – varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos verdes de la chica – me hace muy feliz saber que sentimos lo mismo.

\- Sí – ambos niños se volvieron a dar un pequeño, pero tierno beso.

\- Seiya… ¿volverás sano y salvo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mañana te vas a Grecia… y-yo… no quiero que mueras.

\- Saori – el chico solo se atinó a abrazar a su amada – te prometo que haré todo lo posible para convertirme en Caballero, volveré a Japón y vendré a verte.

\- ¿M-Me lo juras?

\- Sí, ante las estrellas que nos miran en el firmamento, juro que en 6 años volveremos a vernos – dijo Seiya.

\- Te esperaré entonces – le dijo la niña para luego darse otro beso mientras en el cielo se miraba a la constelación de Pegaso resplandeciendo con todo su brillo.

Al día siguiente, los huérfanos partieron a sus respectivos centros de entrenamiento en el que estarían por 6 años hasta que se convirtieran en Caballeros.

Aunque Seiya llevaba otro objetivo en mente, y era el volver a salvo con su amada Saori Kido.

Pasó el tiempo y Saori perdió un poco de sus sentimientos humanos debido a su origen divino.

Pero eso sí, el único sentimiento que jamás olvidó, fue el amor que le tenía a su amado Seiya, rezando cada día para que él volviese sano y salvo a su lado.

Al año de que los huérfanos partieron, Saori sufrió una gran pérdida cuando su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido falleció. Pero antes de morir, le dejó otro cargo en ella, que era un proyecto especial de Caballeros femeninos que serían su guardia personal.

Estas serían las famosas Saintias de Athena, que eran desde la era mitológica, la guardia personal y damas de compañía de la diosa Athena.

Se formarían en la Real Academia de Caballeros ubicada en Suiza, donde se formaban a los Caballeros que protegerían a Athena.

La primera en venir fue la italiana Alicia Mii, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul pálido, que se convertiría en la Saintia de la constelación del delfín, además de ser la maid personal de Saori.

Mii se encargó de la educación de Saori, incluso la amistad entre ellas creció mucho, pero para Saori no era lo mismo.

La cantidad de amigos que tenía la peli lila era exagerada y aunque agradecía sus gestos tan bonitos, ella realmente solo tenía en su corazón a su querido castaño.

Incluso Mii desarrolló sentimientos especiales hacia la peli lila, cosa que se avergonzó un poco al saberlo, pero ella realmente se sentía segura de que tal vez sería correspondida.

Que equivocada estaba.

Y de eso… pasarían 6 años.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el prólogo._

_Muchas me dirán que parece la historia de "__**Athena, Pegaso y Equuleus**__" de javipozos. Y quiero decir que me basé en ese fic tan genial para hacer como mi propia versión, solo que no será lo mismo._

_Bueno, sin más, díganme sus opiniones para saber si debo continuar este fic o no._

_Será más un Seiya x Saori, aunque tal vez meta a Shoko en un futuro._

_Quién sabe._

_Sin más, tengan Feliz año nuevo y nos vemos en la próxima._

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo año, pero con las mismas metas.**

**¡Antes que nada!**

**Perdón por si no actualizo mis otros fics, pero estos días he estado con algunos problemas personales algo feos, pero creo que la próxima semana actualizaré todo. Espero me puedan comprender.**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Pues… si, me he leído el manga de Saintia Sho, lo tengo como uno de mis preferidos y varias copias en mi compu. Lo de Mii lo hice más para darle algo más de drama, no sé cómo me saldrá. ¿Un fic con esa trama de Saori y Seiya no pudiendo estar juntos? Me gusta la idea, de hecho, creo que lo meteré en mis futuros planes, solo que tengas algo de paciencia. Tus palabras me alientan a seguir escribiendo, mil gracias por seguirme. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Amigo, me alegra que te haya encantado la versión, javi es uno de los más grandes en esto, pero me llamó la atención hacer algo parecido, más no igual. Seiya siempre fue un rebelde, por eso me llamó la atención cuando estaba chiquito, yo era igual a él, solo que nunca desarrollé el cosmos XD. Espero que te haya gustado y que hayas pasado Feliz Año. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

6 años.

Habían pasado 6 años desde que Seiya había ido a Grecia a entrenar para convertirse en Caballero y poder regresar a casa junto a su amada Saori y poder juntarse también con su hermana Seika.

En estos momentos…

En Japón, se desarrollaba un torneo de luchas que estaba llamando la atención de todos los medios de comunicación.

Se trataba del torneo galáctico o desafío galáctico, un evento en el que varios jóvenes vestían armaduras y luchaban usando el estilo de lucha grecorromana y ataques empleando el cosmos.

En uno de los estantes de la parte superior, se hallaba una chica de cabello lila largo, junto a ella estaban una rubia con traje de maid y un pelón de piel trigueña.

La joven de ahora 13 años, Saori Kido, se había desarrollado muy bien y ahora era una chica muy querida y cortejada por muchas personas, cosa que Tatsumi ponía en orden y Mii quien no le gustaba este tipo de acercamientos a Saori.

En cambio, la peli lila se mostraba neutra a este tipo de emociones, de hecho, la chica había tenido que aguantar mucha presión de parte de la prensa, no solo por el torneo, sino más bien porque ya a una temprana edad, era vista de muchos millonarios del mundo que querían ser pretendientes directos de la joven Kido.

Pero no lo que nadie sabía, era que el corazón de la joven diosa ya tenía dueño y era de la persona que más esperaba ella.

Seiya era uno de los pocos jóvenes que aún no había llegado a la mansión con la Armadura.

-_ ¿Dónde estás Seiya? – _pensaba Saori para sí misma – _ya han pasado 6 años, deberías estar aquí… conmigo._

.

Mientras que en Grecia…

\- ¡Vamos, destrózalo! – gritaban varios hombres mirando un encuentro de pelea llevado en un coliseo al aire libre.

La pelea era entre Seiya y Cassios era brutal, pero en realidad, el castaño se estaba dejando dar unos cuantos golpes de parte del gigante.

\- ¡Te destrozaré como cuando eras un niño! – le dijo el gigante al chico.

\- ¡Acabalo Cassios! – gritó una peli verde de nombre Shaina - ¡Vence a Seiya!

\- No tengo más tiempo para perderlo contigo – dijo el joven.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le reprochó Cassios – El combate aún no termina.

\- Tengo que volver con mi amada a Japón y ya no quiero perder más tiempo contigo Cassios.

\- Jajaja – reía fuertemente el gigante – no me hagas reír Seiya, volverás con tu amada… pero en un ataúd.

\- No dirás eso cuando te dé esto – Seiya comenzó a trazar con sus manos varias formas extrañas.

\- Está trazando la forma de la constelación de Pegaso con sus manos, siguiendo la forma de sus 13 estrellas.

\- ¡No me ganarás con eso! – gritó el alumno de Shaina dirigiéndose hacia el joven castaño.

\- ¡Detente Cassios! No te acerques a él.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – gritó el joven lanzando miles de meteros hacia el cuerpo del gigante dejando completamente abatido en el suelo.

\- El combate ha finalizado, el ganador es Seiya de Pegaso – anunció el Patriarca "Arles"

\- ¡Bien! – celebró Seiya para ganarse los aplausos del público y de su maestra Marín.

Luego de la pequeña ceremonia de celebración, Seiya se despidió de su maestra prometiéndole venir a verla seguido.

Seiya se fue volando hasta Japón, era mejor que viajar en barco o en avión ya que se tardarían en llegar varias horas.

_-Espérame Saori, ya voy para allá._

.

Mientras que en el Coliseo del torneo galáctico…

\- ¡Ha caído! – gritó el anfitrión – el ganador del encuentro es… ¡Jabu de Unicornio!

Saori miraba al Caballero victorioso celebrar su victoria de forma arrogante al público.

Después de este encuentro, Saori decidió retirarse del lugar ya habiendo terminado el encuentro y las actividades del torneo por el día de hoy.

\- ¿Tiene sueño señorita Saori? – preguntó Mii al ver a la peli lila.

\- Un poco, los encuentros de hoy estuvieron un poco aburridos, más por el de Unicornio con Leo Menor.

\- Vaya.

\- No se preocupe, apuesto que mañana se pondrán mejor – dijo Tatsumi.

Pasaron algunas horas y Saori se había acostado a dormir, pero lejos de ahí…

.

Una chica, de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color saliendo de un hospital, su mirada transmitía dolor y una gran tristeza.

La chica, de nombre Shoko, caminaba "sin rumbo".

La chica, quien había formado parte de las filas de Saori en un grupo de jóvenes luchadoras llamadas Saintias que eran su guardia personal.

La chica había peleado con la diosa Eris quien había poseído el cuerpo de su hermana, Kyoko de Equuleus, quien lastimosamente se sacrificó para poder "acabar con la amenaza de Eris, la diosa de la discordia.

Saori hizo que dejara el puesto de Saintia ya que sentía que solo arriesgando su vida y la peli lila quería que Shoko tuviera una vida normal como cualquier otra chica de secundaria.

Miraba su pendiente, el cual tenía un Pegaso en él, el cual le había dado Kyoko antes de irse durante 5 años.

La chica había terminado muy herida en la pelea contra Eris y esta se estaba recuperando en uno de los hospitales de la Fundación Graad.

Mientras veía su pendiente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo llevó fuera de sus manos y se dirigía a un desagüe.

\- ¡No, se va a caer! – gritó la chica tratando de atrapar su collar, en eso, una mano salvadora lograría tomar el collar a tiempo.

\- Vaya, ¿un Pegaso? – dijo la voz que resultaría ser de un hombre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si es tan importante, deberías tener cuidado la próxima vez.

\- G-Gracias – dijo la peli rosa mirando fijamente al salvador de su collar - ¿Q-Quien eres tú?

\- Seiya, Seiya de Pegaso.

\- G-Gracias – en eso, la peli rosa al ver su collar comenzó a llorar ya que supo que estuvo a punto de perder el único recuerdo de su hermana.

\- ¿Q-Que te ocurre? – dijo un poco sorprendido el castaño.

\- N-No me pasa nada – la peli rosa se limpiaba un poco los ojos – es solo que este es el último recuerdo de mi hermana mayor.

\- ¿Último recuerdo?

\- Sí, ella… se fue a un lugar muy lejano. Se fue sola… para protegerme.

\- Vaya.

\- Intenté detenerla desesperadamente, pero… no pude hacer nada – decía con una gran tristeza.

\- Ya veo – el castaño miraba con algo de tristeza a la peli rosa - ¿sabes? Yo también tengo una hermana.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Fuimos separados cuando éramos niños… no sé dónde se encuentra ahora – decía Seiya – Incluso hay veces que creo que no la volveré a ver nunca.

\- … - Shoko no decía nada y solo miraba al chico.

\- Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que ella me verá en donde quiera que esté y entonces nos volveremos a encontrar.

\- Vaya.

\- No solo por ella, luché todo este tiempo, también… lo hice por una persona en especial.

\- ¿Una persona en especial?

\- Sí… por cierto, ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?

\- Pues… - Shoko le contó sobre el sacrificio que hizo Kyoko para matar a Eris.

\- Vaya, realmente lo lamento. Si hubiese estado allí, me habría asegurado de darle unos buenos morterazos a esa maldita – dijo Seiya.

\- Vaya… antes que nada, ¿eres un Caballero?

\- Sí, creo que lo dedujiste por esta caja.

\- ¿Dijiste que eres Seiya de Pegaso?

\- Sí… ¿y tú eres?

\- M-Mis disculpas, soy Shoko, Shoko de Equuleus.

\- ¿Equuleus? Vaya, es la hermana menor de Pegaso.

\- Desde luego, entonces… ¿eso me hace tu hermana?

\- Pues creo que sí – y dicho esto, ambos rieron un poco.

\- Vaya, gracias Seiya-san.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

\- Me has hecho reír en un momento así, por eso te agradezco.

\- De nada – el chico cogió de nuevo la caja de Pandora – bueno, creo que me voy.

\- ¡Espera! – lo detuvo la peli rosa - ¿c-crees que nos encontraremos de nuevo?

\- Eso espero, fue muy genial hablar contigo Shoko-san.

\- S-Sí, ¿crees que debería volver a defender la Armadura de Equuleus?

\- Pues… - Pegaso lo pensó un poco – depende si lo quieres así, aunque creo en mi humilde opinión tal vez si deberías hacerlo, sería como un tributo a tu hermana, ella sabría que no te has dado por vencida y que lucharás hasta el final como ella hizo.

\- Que profundo.

\- Bueno, creo que me voy ahora sí, espero que te haya servido mi consejo.

\- G-Gracias – y dicho esto de Shoko, ambos se fueron por distintos rumbos, Seiya siguió su camino y Shoko volvió a su habitación en el hospital.

Al día siguiente…

La peli rosa fue dada de alta y salió inmediatamente hacia la Mansión Kido para reclamarle a Saori sobre que debía volver a la posición de Saintia, así como Kyoko lo hubiese deseado.

Pero en lo que iba en el camino…

\- ¿S-Seiya-san? – dijo la peli rosa al ver de lejos al castaño quien iba con la caja de Pandora.

\- ¿Eh? – Seiya sintió que alguien le hablaba y al voltear la mirada - ¿Shoko-san?

\- Hola.

\- Vaya, veo que ya te dieron el alta.

\- Sí, ¿hacia dónde vas?

\- Voy a la Mansión Kido.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también voy para allá.

\- Si quieres vamos los dos juntos.

\- Bien.

Mientras ambos equinos iban a la Mansión, en esta misma…

\- ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi? – preguntó la peli lila.

\- Señorita Saori, aun no llega Seiya de Grecia y su combate es hoy en la noche.

\- V-Vaya.

\- ¿Tan importante es ese Seiya? – le susurró Xiaoling a Mii.

\- Pues yo creo que sí, es una de las piezas fundamentales del torneo.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no ha aparecido Tatsumi?

\- Así es, no he recibido noticias de su paradero, incluso llego a pensar que tal vez él…

\- ¡No lo digas! – exclamó la diosa en un tono que asustó no solo a Tatsumi, sino también a Xiao y a Mii – Seiya no es de aquellos que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, sé que él vendrá.

\- Señorita Saori.

\- Vaya Saori, así que ¿así piensas de mí? – se escuchó una voz desde la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

\- Esa voz – la peli lila desvió la mirada hacia el origen de la voz - ¿Seiya?

\- El mismo que ves y escuchas – dijo el chico quien de la nada recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de la chica - ¿Saori?

\- ¡Idiota! – le gritó la chica escondiendo su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del chico – te estuve esperando tanto tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, ya podemos estar juntos – decía el chico con voz suave y que solo la diosa pudiese escuchar.

\- Seiya – Saori solo se dedicó a apretar más el abrazo entre ellos dos y Seiya lo correspondía fuertemente.

Ambos jóvenes estaban perdidos en su propio mundo en ese contacto tan tierno y conmovedor, pero como todo buen sueño, tiene que terminar.

-Ejem, ejem – se escuchó el carraspeo de garganta de alguien.

\- … - Saori se dio cuenta de esto y se separó rápidamente de su amigo – L-Lo siento Seiya.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

\- Si, hace 6 años.

\- No sabía que ella era la chica de la que hablabas Seiya-san – dijo una nueva voz llegando al lugar.

\- Shoko-san.

\- Shoko-san, te tardaste – dijo Pegaso viendo a la peli rosa rascarse un poco la cabeza.

\- Perdón, es que me estaba atando uno de los zapatos.

\- Vaya – Seiya no había notado la mirada extrañada de Saori al ver como hablaban él y Shoko de manera tan concurrida, como si ya se conociesen de hace tiempo.

\- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Mii algo enojada, aunque trató de disimular.

\- ¡Puede ser un intruso! ¡No se preocupe señorita Saori, la protegeré! – exclamó Xiaoling vistiendo su Armadura y preparándose a atacar a Seiya y a Shoko – Reciban esto… ¡Puño 7 Estrellas del Cielo Polar!

\- ¡Xiaoling, espera! – exclamó Saori, pero fue demasiado tarde. Shoko no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero en eso Seiya se puso en frente y recibió el ataque directamente.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa señorita Saori? – dijo Mii.

\- No lo ataquen, es mi amigo – dijo la peli lila para horror de Xiao - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Seiya sacudiéndose un poco el polvo para luego dirigirse hacia Shoko - ¿estás bien?

\- Eso debería preguntarte a ti.

\- Tranquila, el ataque no era tan fuerte.

\- ¿No era tan fuerte? – la Saintia de Osa Menor se sorprendió por esto - ¿en serio?

\- N-No lo dije por ofender, en serio.

\- Si no es molestar señorita Saori, pero ¿Quién es él?

\- Mii-san, él es…

\- Permítanme presentarme – dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia – soy Seiya de Pegaso.

\- ¿Seiya… de Pegaso?

\- Perdóname por el comportamiento de una de mis Saintias – dijo Saori – Xiaoling, discúlpate.

\- B-Bien – la china pasó al frente – Lo siento mucho Seiya-Senpai, no sabía que usted era amigo de la señorita Athena.

\- ¿Athena? – el castaño miró a la peli lila – ¿ellas ya lo saben?

\- Sí, ellas son mis Saintias.

\- ¿Saintias?

\- Sí.

\- Saori, hay algo que quiero saber – le dijo el castaño con bastante seriedad en el rostro, cosa que asustó un poco a los todos ahí presentes.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Seiya?

\- Saori – el castaño se dirigió seriamente hacia su amiga y solo dijo - ¿Qué son las Saintias?

Todo el mundo quedó mudo por un segundo para luego hacer que todas cayeran de espaldas por la pregunta hecha por Pegaso.

\- ¡¿En serio no sabe lo que somos?! – preguntó Xiaoling a lo que Seiya solo se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- S-Solo conozco a los Caballeros hombres y a las chicas que son Caballeros Femeninos, ¿son iguales a ellas?

\- Oye, no nos compares con ellas, no somos inútiles – dijo Shoko.

.

En el Santuario…

\- ¿Por qué siento que me están insultando? – dijo Shaina mientras torturaba a un soldado.

\- ¡Déjeme ir señorita Shaina! – gritaba un soldado amarrado con cadenas a una pared de piedra.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! Y quédate quieto ¿no ves que te voy a cortar el pene?

.

-Oye, tranquila vieja – dijo Seiya calmando a la peli roja.

\- Perdón.

\- Bueno, creo que debería presentártelas – dijo Saori – ellas son mis Saintias, la guardia personal de Athena desde la era mitológica.

\- Vaya.

\- Soy Alicia Mii, Saintia de la Constelación del Delfín – se presentó la maid rubia.

\- ¡Ahora yo! – dijo la pequeña castaña – Soy Xiaoling Xing, Saintia de la Osa Menor.

\- Y ella es…

\- No te preocupes Saori, ya conozco a Shoko-san, Saintia de Equuleus si no me equivoco.

\- Así es.

\- De hecho, Seiya, ella ya no es…

\- Saori-san, de ese vengo a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero reincorporarme en tus filas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como escuchaste, quiero defender la Armadura de mi hermana.

\- Shoko-san, te dije que no es…

\- Saori, déjala que lo haga – habló Seiya.

\- Seiya.

\- Deja que ella defienda lo que su hermana dejó.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Te lo pido! – dijo la peli rosa en plena reverencia – quiero… quiero defender y vengar a mi hermana. Ella fue una Saintia hasta el final de sus días, quiero seguir su mismo camino.

\- … - Saori no hallaba palabras.

\- Yo también te lo pido – ahora era Seiya uniéndose.

\- Seiya – la peli lila notó el deseo de Shoko por querer seguir defendiendo la Armadura de Equuleus, pero también notó el deseo de Seiya por querer animarla – está bien.

\- Gracias – agradeció la peli rosa.

\- Defenderemos constelaciones – le dijo el castaño a la peli rosa, cosa que la chica rio en parte junto a él.

A Saori no le gustó del todo que su amigo hablara tan amenamente con Shoko, pero por ahora no sabía porque, aunque claro que más de alguno sabría la respuesta. Celos.

\- ¿Señorita Saori?

\- ¿Eh? – la llamada de Mii la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Q-Que pasa Mii-san?

\- En la noche será lo de la pelea del torneo galáctico.

\- E-Es cierto – para cuando Saori volteó para avisarle a Seiya, él ya se estaba yendo con Shoko – Seiya, ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a entrenar con Shoko-san, así que nos vemos luego.

\- E-Espera, hay algo que… - pero antes de que dijera algo, Pegaso ya se había ido con Equuleus dejando a Saori con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese Caballero? – dijo la rubia con algo de molestia en su voz – no debería tratarla así.

\- Así es Seiya.

\- Vaya, Seiya-Senpai es alguien raro, bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión.

\- Deberé avisar que él no participará, al menos que venga antes del combate.

\- A lo mejor.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Algo… raro, si se le puede decir así._

_Aunque esta vez me sorprendí de que hice algo largo este capítulo._

_Pero bueno, las cosas se pondrán a otro nivel a partir del próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Reúnanse Caballeros de Athena!**

**.**

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Jajaja, realmente no me esperaba poner esa frase, solo se me ocurrió. Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, realmente no me lo esperaba. Espero que disfrutes del siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Dije que no sería igual al de javi, ya que, por lógica del encuentro, creo que Seiya y Shoko se miraban más cuerdos para esto. Bueno, Seiya y Saori tendrán más protagonismo más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

En un lugar desierto…

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – gritó un castaño con la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus! – gritó ahora una joven de cabellos rosas y con la Armadura de Equuleus.

Ambos ataques chocaron y de esto se desprendió una gran cortina de humo.

-Eres muy buena Shoko-san.

\- Tu tampoco lo haces mal Seiya-san.

\- Pero no he dado lo mejor.

\- Yo tampoco.

Ambos equinos continuaron con su batalla durante un rato más.

.

En la Mansión Kido…

\- ¿Por qué Seiya prefirió irse con Shoko-san? – decía Saori algo enojada y comiendo un tarro de helado de vainilla.

\- S-Señorita Saori, no coma tanto helado, le puede hacer mal.

\- No me importa – la diosa se comió otro cucharon – Seiya es un tonto, me hace esperar 6 años y se va con Shoko-san.

\- Señorita Athena – decía Xiaoling dándole un bocado al helado de su diosa - ¡está rico!

\- Xiao, no comas tanto helado, te hará mal también.

\- Vamos Mii-Senpai, un poco de helado a nadie.

\- Señorita Saori – llegó Tatsumi – el encuentro de Seiya contra Geki será dentro de hora y media, ¿estará a tiempo?

\- No lo sé Tatsumi – Saori dio otro bocado – quiero que él venga.

\- ¡Ya llegamos Saori! – se escuchó una voz desde el segundo piso de la Mansión.

\- ¿Ese no es…? – antes de que Xiao terminará la frase, se miró una estela de humo con la forma de Saori desaparecer del lugar – que rápida.

\- Si, demasiado.

Al llegar Saori al segundo piso…

\- ¡Volviste! – dijo la diosa feliz.

\- Volví – dijo Pegaso – fui a entrenar un poco con Shoko-san.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella?

\- Se fue para su casa, realmente se miraba más animada.

\- Vaya, realmente la ayudaste.

\- Sí, vi que tenía un deseo fuerte y solo decidí ayudarla.

\- Ya veo – en eso, Saori supo que tenía que decirle – Seiya, debemos hablar.

\- Vaya, yo también venía a eso.

.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a la sala de la Mansión en la que estaban las dos Saintias y Tatsumi.

\- ¡Hasta que vuelves! – dijo el mayordomo - ¿sabes cuan preocupada estaba la señorita Saori?

\- Sí, sí, mira Tatsumi no estoy de humor para tus berrinches de burro sin mecate.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Tatsumi, ya basta.

\- S-Sí señorita Saori – dijo el mayordomo mirando con odio a Seiya.

\- Y bien Saori, ¿de que quieras hablarme?

\- ¿Saori? – dijo en un susurro Mii ya que no se acostumbraba a que alguien "extraño" como Seiya le dijera su nombre a secas.

\- Bueno, quería hablarlo contigo, pero te fuiste en ese momento.

\- L-Lo siento, pero es que íbamos a entrenar con Shoko-san.

\- Qué más da – dijo la peli lila – Seiya, necesito que participes en el torneo galáctico que es hoy en la noche.

\- ¿Torneo galáctico?

\- Sí, es un torneo en el que los Caballeros de Bronce compiten por la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- Saori, sabes que esto está mal – dijo Pegaso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El Santuario no es un lugar como para estar ahora – dijo el castaño – te lo digo porque vengo de allá.

\- ¿Qué tan malo está?

\- Demasiado.

\- Vaya.

\- Por cierto, Saori, ¿sabes algo de Seika?

\- Seiya – Saori desvió la mirada – lo lamento, pero no sé nada de tu hermana.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tu hermana huyó del orfanato en el que estaba cuando te fuiste – explicaba Saori – Seiya, te pido que me perdones.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, solo quiero saber si puedes buscarla.

\- Sí, la Fundación Graad hará todo lo posible para encontrar a tu hermana – dijo la peli lila – solo te pido que me des tiempo de encontrarla.

\- Bien, pero por favor no se tarden.

\- No lo haré – dijo tomando la mano del chico.

\- Gracias – Seiya correspondió el gesto de su mejor amiga.

\- Que tierno – dijo Xiao mirando el gesto.

\- ¡N-No es lo que crees Xiaoling! – trató de excusarse la peli lila.

\- A mí no me engaña Señorita Athena, realmente se miraba amor en esa expresión.

\- E-Este…

\- ¡Señorita Saori! – exclamaron Tatsumi y Mii blanco de solo pensar en esa situación. El primero era más porque no soportaría ver a su ama en brazos de unos sirvientes, mientras que la Saintia eran más por celos.

\- Oye Saori – el castaño pidió a su amiga acercarse y le susurró al oído - ¿le contaremos sobre lo nuestro?

\- S-Seiya… - el rostro de Saori se tornó rojo de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué se murmuran? – la Saintia de Osa Menor era realmente molesta en ese sentido.

\- N-No es nada, en serio – decía la peli lila bastante nerviosa.

\- ¡Así que al fin llegaste! – dijo una voz masculina llegando.

\- Esa voz.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Osa Menor poniéndose en guardia.

\- No me avisaron que estaba la nieta de Jackie Chan.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¿Tu eres…? – Seiya se levantó de su asiento y miró al joven. Este era de cabello rubio algo oscuro y llevaba una camiseta morada y pantalón negro.

\- He estado esperando por ti Seiya – decía el chico – ya era tiempo que vinieras, pensé que incluso que habías muerto.

\- Oye tu – dijo Seiya señalando al chico - ¿Quién eres?

Todo el mundo cayó al suelo de espaldas tras escuchar eso del castaño.

\- ¡¿No me recuerdas?! – exclamó el chico muy enojado.

\- La verdad no, los nombres nunca han sido mi fuerte.

\- ¡Soy Jabu! – dijo el rubio – Jabu de Unicornio.

\- Jabu… Jabu… ¡Oh! ¡Ya te recuerdo!

\- ¿Ves? Nadie puede olvidarse de este cuerpo sexy y hermoso…

\- Eras el caballito favorito de Saori ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jajaja – Xiaoling comenzó a carcajearse – Caballito… muy buena Seiya-Senpai.

\- ¿De qué están hablando Señorita Saori? – preguntó Mii a Saori.

\- E-Es mejor que no lo sepas Mii-san – dijo la peli lila algo sonrojada recordando su pasado.

\- Seiya, alguien tan débil como tú no debería estar junto a la señorita Saori – decía con arrogancia el Unicornio.

\- Señor Jabu, esto…

\- Apuesto que esa Armadura que te ganaste Seiya, no es más que un premio de consolación ya que yo soy el más poderoso de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Ya basta Jabu! – dijo Saori.

\- Señorita Saori.

\- Jabu, Seiya, si quieren pelear deberán hacerlo en el torneo galáctico.

\- Tatsumi, no necesito que me ayudes.

\- Bueno – Seiya tomó su caja de Pandora y se dirigía hacia la salida – me voy Saori, nos vemos en la noche.

\- ¡Espera Seiya! Puedes quedarte aquí en la Mansión – le decía Saori no queriendo que su mejor amigo se fuera.

\- No te preocupes Saori, cuenta conmigo para la pelea de hoy. Me voy a casa de Miho a pasar la tarde, después de todo miro que no soy bienvenido por algunos – y dicho esto, Pegaso se fue.

\- ¡Bah! Ese cobarde se fue – Jabu no sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte ya que comenzó a sentir una fuerte aura lleno de maldad detrás de él y cuando volteó a ver – S-S-Señorita Saori.

\- Jabu, no solo interrumpiste mi reencuentro con Seiya, sino que también hiciste que se fuera – Saori hablaba con una voz tan tétrica que asustaría al propio Hades.

\- E-Este…

\- Chicas, ¿me podrían dejar sola? – decía la peli lila con sed de sangre.

\- C-C-C-Como usted ordene – Mii se retiró con bastante miedo junto con Xiao.

\- Y-Yo también me retiro – decía Tatsumi tomando unas maletas que las tomó de sepa dónde y se fue corriendo lejos de la Mansión.

\- Esperen, no me dejen.

\- Jabu… ¿sabes cómo es castrar a un unicornio? – preguntó Saori.

\- N-No lo sé – dijo el rubio con bastante terror.

\- Pues verás uno… en vivo y lo sentirás – Saori sacaba unas tenazas – no te preocupes, no dolerá un poco.

\- ¿N-No?

\- No… dolerá mucho.

\- Mierda.

.

Pasaron las horas correspondientes y la pelea de Seiya llegó.

Desde el balcón principal se hallaban Saori y sus Saintias junto con Tatsumi. Estos últimos no quieran saber que hizo Saori con Jabu, si preguntaban posiblemente sus vidas correrían peligro.

Cuando llegó la hora de la batalla, Seiya entró al campo de batalla con su Armadura. Saori notó que el castaño realmente se miraba bastante sexy, no solo ella, muchas mujeres pensaban igual.

Pero en el público notó un rostro muy familiar. Cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color.

\- ¿Shoko-san?

\- Tiene razón señorita Saori, Shoko-san está en el público – dijo Mii mirando a la peli rosa.

\- ¡Vamos Seiya-san! – gritaba la ahora Saintia de Equuleus desde las gradas apoyando al castaño.

El combate fue bastante vistoso, más el hecho de que cuando Geki tomó al castaño del cuello preocupó a más de alguno.

Saori miró preocupada a su mejor amigo, más por el hecho de que se miraba que perdería la pelea.

-_Por favor Seiya, levántate y demuestra que realmente lucharás por mí – _pensaba la diosa – _Eres fuerte… ¡debes luchar!_

Como si Pegaso hubiera escuchado esas plegarias de parte de su amada, Seiya tomó los brazos de Geki y con unas ráfagas de ataques logró vencer al Caballero de la Osa Mayor e incluso destrozar por completo su armadura.

\- ¡El ganador de esta ronda es… Seiya de Pegaso! – dijo el anunciador ganándose los aplausos del público.

Lo mismo pasaría a la noche siguiente cuando Seiya se enfrentó a Shiryu de Dragón. Las cosas se pusieron mal cuando Shiryu superaba con amplia ventaja a su rival.

Shoko miraba como su Senpai castaño estaba siendo derrotado por el Caballero Dragón.

\- ¿Qué hará Seiya-Senpai? – dijo Xiao algo preocupada.

\- Shiryu-san lleva una gran ventaja sobre Seiya-san – dijo la Saintia del Delfín – no creo que él se recupere.

\- No es así.

\- ¿Señorita Athena?

\- Seiya no es de aquellos que se rinden. Él se levantará no importa cuántas veces lo tiren al suelo.

En eso, todos miraron como el Caballero Pegaso, quien parecía estar en las últimas, lograría con gran esfuerzo romper el escudo de la Armadura de Shiryu y luego derrotar al mismo.

Aunque pasó lo de que el corazón del peli negro se detuvo y este volvió a latir cuando Seiya le metió un putazo en el lomo al chino, todo acabo bien.

Aunque nuestro protagonista terminó bastante lastimado y en el hospital por las múltiples heridas.

Mientras que el castaño estuvo en el hospital, recibió varias visitas. Desde Miho que vino a dejarle varias flores y luego recibió varias visitas de parte de algunas chicas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo una chica entrando al lugar.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Dime Seiya-san, ¿Cómo fue pelear contra un Caballero igual de poderoso que el Caballero del Dragón?

\- Fue diferente a las demás peleas que he tenido.

\- De suerte lo salvaste, miré a Shiryu-san y está mejor.

\- Gracias a Athena.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Saori-san?

\- No lo sé – dijo Pegaso – pensé que vendría a verme por lo menos.

\- Vaya, la miré hace poco.

\- Espero poder verla.

\- ¿Me llamaban? – dijo una nueva voz llegando.

\- ¿Saori?

\- La misma – la diosa entró ella sola al cuarto del chico y más por ser la dueña del hospital.

\- B-Bueno, creo que me retiro – dijo Shoko saliendo del lugar.

Ahora habían quedado solos los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Cómo estás Seiya? – dijo la diosa.

\- Un poco mejor, realmente la batalla contra Shiryu fue dura.

\- Vaya, pero me alegro que salieras vivo.

\- Dije que te protegería ¿no?

\- ¿Aun recuerdas la promesa?

\- Sí, dije que regresaría para protegerte – decía el Caballero – cumplí mi promesa.

\- Me alegra eso.

\- Por cierto, ¿realmente quieres aun seguir conmigo?

\- Seiya, te dije hace tiempo que te amo – decía la peli lila – sabes que como Athena no miento.

\- Mis sentimientos no han cambiado por ti.

\- Seiya – Saori incluso vio la necesidad de decirle sobre sus celos cuando estaba con Shoko, pero realmente no miraba que fuera necesario – realmente no cambiaste.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Por cierto, ¿estás capacitado para moverte?

\- ¿Moverme? – Seiya no entendió nada – no sé a qué te refieres, pero si, puedo moverme.

\- Pues… - Saori se asomó hacia afuera de la habitación y solo notó si alguien venia por los pasillos y al no ver a nadie, cerró la puerta con pasador.

\- ¿Saori?

\- Seiya, realmente la amenaza del Santuario es demasiada, pero sé que desde que viniste de vuelta conmigo, realmente puedo ser feliz.

\- ¿Saori? – en eso, Seiya notó como la peli lila se sacaba su vestido blando quedando en ropa interior - ¿Q-Que haces?

\- Tal vez no tengamos otro chance, así que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos.

\- Saori… - Seiya cayó rápidamente en la tentación y al final, en esa habitación… se entregaron al deseo carnal.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Los Guardianes del Universo! Al triunfar el mal…**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Si creo que eso ha sorprendido un poco, lo que se venga más adelante es peor. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Jeje, Saori es todo una loquilla, hacerlo en la habitación del hospital, realmente no le teme a nada. Me alegra que esté gustando el fic. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

A los días siguientes, Seiya salió del hospital como nuevo, incluso hubo el incidente de Ikki queriendo robar la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, pero fue detenido por Saori quien no dejaría que Fénix se llevara la Armadura.

.

_Flashback_

_La pelea de la siguiente ronda del torneo galáctico fue entre Jabu de Unicornio y Shun de Andrómeda._

_El arrogante Caballero de Unicornio creía que la victoria la tenía asegurada, cosa que Shun no pasó desapercibido, pero como gran Caballero que es, no dijo nada y solo pelearon._

_Shun con su temible cadena de Andrómeda logró darle una buena batalla a Jabu y logró derrotarlo, cosa que para Saori no pudo ser mejor ya que se estaba cansando de la actitud arrogante de Jabu._

_Pero en eso…_

_Detrás de la Armadura de Sagitario, comenzó a brotar unas llamas y salió un hombre vestido con una Armadura de color plateada con magenta._

_Resultó ser Ikki de Fénix._

_\- ¡Hermano, has vuelto! – dijo Shun alegre de ver a su hermano mayor._

_\- ¿Ikki? – dijo Seiya - ¿me estás diciendo que ese hombre es Ikki?_

_\- Sí, el mismo hombre que partió hacia la Isla de la Reina Muerte._

_\- Si ha logrado salir con vida, quiere decir que salió con victoria con su Armadura – dijo Tatsumi._

_\- Ese Ikki… se ve temible – dijo Xiao con algo de temor._

_\- Su cosmos es fuerte – dijo Mii – realmente hay que tener cuidado._

_\- Ese cosmos… es simplemente monstruoso – dijo Shoko con algo de temor mirando desde las gradas._

_En eso, el Fénix lanzó un pequeño ataque hacia su hermano Shun logrando herirlo._

_\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?! – exclamó la Saintia del Delfín – atacar a su propio hermano._

_\- ¡Saori! – gritó el Fénix mirando a la diosa en el palco – He vuelto y me vengaré de ti, del pelón ese de Tatsumi y de toda la maldita Fundación._

_\- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! – exclamó Tatsumi seguido de las Saintias._

_\- ¡No dejaremos que le digas esas cosas a la señorita Athena! – dijo Xiao junto con Mii._

_\- ¡No estorben payasos de circo! – dijo Ikki lanzando un ataque hacia el palco donde estaban._

_Mii y Xiao usaron sus mejores ataques, el Maelstrom Celestial y el Puño Estelas de 7 Estrellas, para detener el ataque de Fénix, cosa que lograron con muy poco éxito ya que el ataque solo logró disminuir, pero logró pasar una parte, que golpeó a Mii._

_\- ¡Mii-san!_

_\- ¡Mii-Senpai!_

_\- ¡Maldito! – exclamó Shoko._

_\- ¿Quién sigue? - Fénix miró por las gradas y miró a Shoko – parece que lo haré con esa peli rosa de ahí._

_\- Y-Yo…_

_\- ¡Ave fénix! – gritó el peli azul dirigiéndose el ataque hacia Shoko, cosa que no llegó - ¿Qué pasó?_

_\- … - en medio de Shoko, se miró a Seiya usando su cuerpo como escudo, no solo por Shoko, sino también por las personas que estaban cerca de la peli rosa._

_\- ¿S-Seiya-san?_

_\- No permitiré que él lastime a más gente – dijo Pegaso con el cuerpo algo quemado._

_Saori miró esto y la enfureció el hecho de que Seiya resultara más herido de lo que ya estaba._

_\- ¡Jajajaja! – se reía Ikki – me das asco Seiya, poniendo tu vida para salvar a una peli rosa que no vale la pena._

_\- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo la peli rosa enojada mientras elevaba su cosmos._

_\- Esta chica…_

_\- Seiya-san es un gran Caballero y no permitiré que alguien tan bajo como tú le diga algo así – Shoko elevó al máximo su cosmos y le lanzó su mejor ataque a Ikki - ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!_

_El ataque lo intentó detener Ikki, pero le dio de blanco en el casco lanzándoselo lejos._

_\- ¡Maldita yegua! – dijo el Fénix – no importa, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, me llevaré esta Armadura Dorada._

_\- ¿Qué ha dicho?_

_\- Sí, este es mi único objetivo – en eso, aparecieron varios Caballeros como Fénix, solo que estos eran de color negro._

_\- ¿Eso son…?_

_\- … Caballeros negros._

_\- No en mi guardia hijo de puta – dijo Saori quien había estado reuniendo cosmos y solo apuntó hacia Ikki._

_\- ¿Y ahora qué haces? – dijo burlón Ikki - ¿vas a suplicar por tu vida?_

_\- ¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha! – gritó la diosa y le mandó un poderoso rayo de energía al peli azul, cosa que le dio de lleno y este no pudo detenerlo ya que era demasiado poderoso._

_Los Caballeros negros terminaron recibiendo parte del impacto también, cosa que los desintegró, pero Ikki era más fuerte y salió muy malherido del ataque y cayó desmayado._

_\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dijo Mii recuperándose del ataque._

_\- No dejaré que nadie toque a mis Caballeros – dijo la diosa mirando al Fénix tendido en la lona._

_\- ¡Seiya-san! – ese gritó alertó a más de alguno, pero en especial a la peli lila quien miró hacia la dirección en el que se escuchó el grito._

_La causante fue Shoko quien tenía a Seiya desmayado, producto del ataque de parte del Fénix._

_\- ¡Seiya! – fue el grito de Saori quien en cuestión de segundos ya había llegado junto a la Saintia de Equuleus._

_\- Saori-san, él está…_

_\- No te preocupes, Seiya estará bien._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Luego de eso, Seiya fue llevado de nuevo al hospital, donde cuando se había recuperado, Saori hizo de las suyas.

Al ser la dueña del hospital, la peli lila podía decirle a todo el personal que no fuera a la habitación de Seiya hasta que ella lo ordenara.

Finalmente, el castaño salió del hospital y ya pudo estar con su amada Saori y también con sus nuevos camaradas.

En cuanto a Ikki…

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba el Fénix tratando de librarse de unas cadenas hechas de cosmos.

\- No lo haré – dijo Saori llegando al lugar acompañada de Tatsumi – sabe lo que has hecho ¿verdad?

\- ¡No me jodas!

\- Estas cadenas están hechas con mi cosmos, así que nunca las romperás a menos que yo quiera.

\- Pinche bruja.

\- Ahora, Tatsumi, te dejo el resto a ti, asegúrate de darle una lección.

\- Como usted ordene señorita Saori – dijo el mayordomo sonriendo de manera siniestra.

\- Aquí están los látigos, armas con púas y consoladores.

\- ¿Consoladores?

\- Sí, eso dije.

\- Bien.

.

De vuelta con Saori…

-Eso le pasará al que ataque a mi Seiya – dijo con cierto tono yandere.

Mientras iba caminando, notó de lejos a Seiya y por instinto corrió a abrazarlo. De suerte estaba solo y no habría quien los interrumpiera.

\- ¡Seiya! – Saori se lanzó hacia el chico.

\- ¿Saori? – Pegaso le devolvió el saludo – vaya, hoy estás muy animada.

\- Sí, pero nada como alguien que estuvo muy animado anoche – le dijo la diosa en tono erótico.

\- Lo dice la tipa que no paró de decir "otra ronda Seiya" – dijo el castaño imitando la voz de Saori.

\- C-Cállate – la diosa desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Jeje, te ves lida cuando haces esa mueca.

\- Basta – le dijo algo avergonzada para luego ponerse seria – dime Seiya, por lo que me has contado las cosas en el Santuario están mal.

\- Sí, las cosas no están nada bien, puedes respirar una tensión horrible en el lugar.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de enfrentar de una vez por todas al Santuario.

\- ¿Enfrentarlos? – eso consternó un poco a Seiya - ¿estás segura?

\- Sí, ya es mucho rollo que le hemos dado al Santuario, realmente necesitamos enfrentarlos directamente.

\- Comprendo – dijo el castaño – no importa, yo seguiré hasta donde digas, recuerda que estoy contigo.

\- Seiya – la chica se lanzó al chico y cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse, escucharon que alguien venía por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

\- Señorita Saori – dijo Mii llegando al lugar - ¿Seiya-san?

\- H-Hola Mii-san.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- Hablábamos sobre nuestra próxima estrategia.

\- ¿Próxima estrategia?

\- No importa, dime Mii-san, ¿Qué venias a decirme?

\- Señorita Saori, la diosa Eris ha vuelto a aparecer.

\- No me jodas.

\- Sí, no solo eso, viene con el cuerpo de Kyoko.

\- P-Pero se supone que Kyoko-san se sacrificó para destruir a Eris.

\- No hay que subestimar a los dioses Saori – dijo el Pegaso – demonios, esto está muy interesante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos señorita Saori?

\- No dudaré en actuar – dijo la diosa – pero me preocupa por lo del Santuario.

\- Si quiere nosotras podemos encargarnos de esto – dijo Mii.

\- ¿P-Podrán solas?

\- No se preocupe por eso, nosotras trataremos de dar lo mejor para luchar contra las fuerzas de Eris.

\- Saori, creo que deberías confiar en ellas.

\- Seiya.

\- Las Saintias tienen un gran nivel, no por nada son tu guardia personal.

\- No lo sé Seiya.

\- Vamos, confía en ellas.

\- Bien – dijo la peli lila, aunque con algo de inseguridad – den lo mejor Mii-san.

\- Así será.

\- Seiya, ¿solo tu irás conmigo al Santuario?

\- Claro que no, ¿verdad chicos?

\- Sí – en eso, 3 jóvenes más aparecieron.

\- ¿Shun? ¿Hyoga? ¿Shiryu?

\- Vamos, creo que hay que ir a patear traseros de soldados – dijo Hyoga determinado.

\- Nosotros somos Caballeros de Athena, por lo que debemos luchar en nombre de la justicia – dijo el peli verde.

\- Lucharé con todo lo que tenga y aunque muera, será por el bien de la Tierra – dijo el Dragón.

\- Chicos – Saori sonrió ante esto y Mii estaba más calmada de saber que Saori no estaría desprotegida.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- Nos iremos mañana en la mañana – dijo Saori – debemos ir rápido como para llegar justo a medio día.

\- Bien, iré a buscar mi Armadura – dijo Seiya yéndose del lugar, cosa que Saori miró.

\- _Quiero que vengas después a mi habitación cuando todos se hallan ido – _dijo la diosa por medio del cosmos a su amante castaño.

\- _Ahí estaré – _respondió.

.

Al día siguiente…

\- ¿Estarán bien? – preguntó Shoko a su Senpai y a su diosa.

\- Estaremos bien – dijo Saori con calma – trataremos de ganar esta batalla y de una vez acabar con toda esta revuelta.

\- Vaya, entonces realmente vas decidida Saori-san.

\- Sí, así que espéralo – dijo la diosa apretando las manos de la peli rosa, pero en eso, la Saintia de Equuleus la jaló y se le acercó a su oído izquierdo.

\- Por cierto, veo que te has ganado un buen amante – le susurró al oído la peli rosa y cuando se separó, notó el rostro totalmente sonrojado de su diosa.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san?

\- Ese rostro no me miente – dijo con humor la peli rosa.

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes?

\- Shhhh – le dijo en modo de silencio mientras se iba junto con sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Saori? – preguntó Seiya quien no se había subido al avión aún.

\- N-Nada – dijo la diosa mientras se iba junto a sus amigos al avión.

.

Varias horas después…

Los Caballeros de Bronce habían llegado al Santuario, listos para batallar contra quien se les apareciera.

Al mismo tiempo en Japón, las Saintias principales, Mii, Xiao y Shoko, luchaban contra las almas corruptas de parte de Eris, sabiendo que de aquí provenían las semillas del mal.

Las Saintias a cargo de Mayura de Pavo, luchaban contra las almas corruptas de Eris, cuando en eso…

\- ¿Qué pasa Shoko-san? – preguntó Mii a su amiga peli rosa.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? – dijo Equuleus.

\- No escuchamos nada – dijeron ambas Saintias.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- ¿Hermana? – Mii y Xiao se miraron entre sí.

\- ¡Concéntrense! – dijo Mayura – solo es la entidad de Eris imitando la voz de Kyoko-san.

\- Shoko, esto es algo peligroso – dijo Osa Menor a la peli rosa.

\- No importa, tengo que ver que es – la peli rosa hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de parte de su compañera y fue cuando cayó desmayada al piso.

\- ¡Shoko / -san! – gritaron Mii y Xiaoling.

\- Esta yegua – dijo Mayura – ahora estará atrapada en sus recuerdos, deberá luchar elevando su cosmos al máximo para evadir la fuerza maligna de Eris.

Shoko se miraba con una expresión de dolor, como si estuviera mirando distintas cosas.

.

En el Santuario…

\- ¡Saori! – fue el grito de Seiya acompañado de la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros y la de Tatsumi quienes no creían lo que veían.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!

Una flecha, del Caballero de la Flecha fue a dar directo al corazón de Saori, cosa que hizo que cayera al piso.

\- ¡Jajajaja! – río el Caballero – esa flecha está maldita, solo el Patriarca Arles puede remover la Flecha maldita, pero si en 12 horas no se ha removido, esta falsa Athena morirá… dime que…

El Caballero de la Flecha no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue callado por un puño. Aunque no de la mejor manera.

El puño de Seiya fue directo al estómago del Caballero, cosa que no solo le quitó parte del aliento, sino que iba con tanta fuerza que literalmente atravesó el cuerpo del pobre Flechero.

-Eres una maldita basura – dijo Seiya con odio en su voz – te atreviste… a atacar a Athena… no solo eso… ¡Te atreviste a atacar a mi amada Saori Kido!

\- T-Tu…

\- ¡Muere desgraciado! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – el ataque fue tan poderoso que literalmente pulverizó el cuerpo del Caballero dejando solo polvo en su camino.

Los demás miraron esto y les pareció algo sorprendente y a la vez aterrador.

\- ¿S-Seiya? – Shun fue el primero en preguntar ya que estaba algo asustado por ese comportamiento de su compañero.

\- … - el castaño no dijo nada y solo se acercó donde Saori quien aún estaba consciente.

\- Sei… ya… - dijo la peli lila con voz baja.

\- No te preocupes princesa – dijo el castaño en voz baja – venceré a los Caballeros Dorados y vendré a salvarte.

\- … - Saori solo se atinó a darle una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! – exclamó Tatsumi.

\- Tatsumi, cuida a Saori - dijo el Pegaso con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos – vamos chicos.

\- Seiya – los demás no dudaron en seguir a Seiya a las 12 horas más horribles de su vida.

_Saori, amada mía, no te preocupes, iré a salvarte, aunque esto me cueste la vida._

_._

_._

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Meteoros de Pegaso!**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Saori ya nos salió adulta XD. Shoko ya sabe de lo Saori y Seiya y creo que ese es un factor importante. Por lo de que, si miré la nueva temporada de Netflix, bueno, no la he visto. No me gustó al inicio la serie, pero dicen que está buena. Te lo diré, aun no la miro, pero veré si es cierto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Veremos cómo continua. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La batalla comenzó.

Las batallas más épicas que los Caballeros de Bronce tendrían que enfrentar tendría que comenzar.

Seiya, motivado más por rescatar a su amada Saori, iba con toda la fuerza del mundo con tal de hacerle saber al mundo que él, un simple Caballero de Bronce, amaba a la que era su diosa.

.

Mientras que con las Saintias…

\- ¡Shoko-san! ¡Shoko-san! – gritaban Mii y Xiao revisando a su compañera quien seguía inconsciente y un aura negra y rojo envolviéndola.

\- Es inútil – dijo Mayura – ella está peleando contra sus propios demonios internos.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- La única que se puede liberar es ella misma.

\- No hay manera de que podamos hacer algo más.

\- No – la mujer de máscara solo miró hacia el abismo de donde salían las almas – ustedes por mientras deberán atacar y prevenir que las almas que controla Eris se sigan distribuyendo.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡De prisa! No hay tiempo que perder, Equuleus estará bien.

\- B-Bien – las dos Saintias no estaban 100% seguras de dejar a su amiga peli rosa sola, pero si algo debían hacer, era proteger a los demás.

Lo que no sabían era que Shoko o, mejor dicho, su alma se hallaba vagando por el espacio y de la nada, llegó al Santuario.

\- ¿Q-Que es este lugar? – se preguntó la peli rosa mirando un lugar lleno de ruinas.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – se escuchó el grito de un hombre y cuando Shoko miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿S-Seiya-san? – Shoko no creía que lo veía. Su amigo estaba peleando contra un tipo grandulón que vestía una Armadura Dorada.

\- Eso es Pegaso, atácame con todo lo que tengas – decía el grandulón - ¡Recibe el poder de un Caballero Dorado! ¡Gran cuerno!

Del Caballero Dorado, que no cabe mencionar que ya saben quién era, salió un poderoso toro dorado que embistió el ataque de Seiya y lo mandó a volar.

\- ¡Seiya-san!

\- N-No debo darme por vencido – dijo el castaño levantándose – debo ir a rescatarla.

\- Así que aun tienes fuerzas para levantarte Pegaso – dijo Tauro – pero, aunque logres hacer eso, no ayudará en nada, ya que yo, Aldebarán de Tauro no dejaré que los débiles pasen por aquí.

\- ¿Aldebarán… de Tauro? – Shoko no creía lo que veía - ¿él es un Caballero Dorado?

\- No me rendiré – Seiya se levantó firme - ¡No me rendiré Aldebarán!

\- ¡Esa actitud me gusta! – dijo el Dorado - ¡Pero es hora de que mueras Pegaso! ¡Gran cuerno!

\- Claro que no – dijo Seiya corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

El ataque de Seiya fue algo rápido, mejor dicho, fue muy rápido, el impacto llegó rápido y logró cortarle uno de los dos cuernos del casco de Aldebarán.

Esto dejó muy intrigado al Caballero Dorado ya que no creyó que alguien como un Caballero de Bronce fuera a hacerle daño a su Armadura.

Después de eso, los Caballeros pasarían a la tercera casa del Zodiaco, Géminis.

La casa de los gemelos tendría varias ilusiones ópticas que les causaría grandes problemas a los chicos de Bronce, pero que gracias a varios factores lograrían pasar.

Shoko veía los acontecimientos de los chicos de Bronce con gran expectativa, pero más se enfocaba en Seiya.

La ruta continuó hasta la cuarta casa, la de Cáncer.

Shiryu luchó contra Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, el cual era conocido como el Caballero más maquiavélico que había.

\- ¡Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano!

La Armadura Dorada terminaría abandonando al Caballero de la cuarta casa, cosa que aprovechó Shiryu para derrotarlo en el Yomotsu.

En la quinta casa, la de Leo, Seiya nuevamente se enfrentó a un Dorado, siendo este, Aioria de Leo.

Seiya no se andaba con tonterías y solo quería terminar con esto rápido ya que no quería perder más el tiempo y solo quería volver con su amada Saori.

-Vaya, parece que hay un gato desarrollado, pareces leona, no me vayas a rasguñar.

\- No seas puñal Seiya – le respondió Aioria.

Luego de una ardua batalla en la que Aioria estaba controlado por el Satán Imperial de Saga, este logró meter en problemas al Caballero de Bronce, pero con su gran valor y despertando el séptimo sentido, lograría vencer al León Dorado y liberarlo de su maldición.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Aioria de levantarse y darle las gracias cuando Seiya ya se había ido, realmente no iba con ánimos de perder el tiempo.

Cuando menos acordaron, Ikki de Fénix apareció.

\- ¡Ikki! – exclamó Seiya mirando al peli azul.

\- Seiya, esta vez vengo con ganas de venganza – dijo el peli azul – pero esta vez no me contendré en matarte.

\- Ikki, el tipo con Armadura Dorada le pegó a Shun hace rato – dijo Pegaso señalando la casa de Virgo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Fénix miró hacia la sexta casa - ¡Hoy mato a ese hijo de las 70 mil millonésimas de las mil putas que lo pario!

Llegaron a la sexta casa, la de Virgo, la cual era custodiada por Shaka de Virgo.

-Veo que han llegado hasta aquí, pero déjenme decirles que solo llegaron aquí hasta su muerte… - hablaba el rubio.

\- ¡Mira maldito hippie, no tengo tiempo para tus lecciones de buda! – exclamó Ikki bastante enojado.

\- No te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien que te está hablando – dijo el Caballero más cercano a Dios.

\- Y no te han enseñado que es de gays hablar como Bob Marley.

La batalla dejó de ser de palabras para convertirse en batalla de puños.

\- ¡Que se armen los putazos! – gritó Ikki dirigiéndose al Dorado el cual estuvo un buen rato entretenido con el Caballero del Fénix.

En la séptima casa, la de Libra, solo hallaron la Armadura del antiguo maestro. Antes de que Shiryu explicara lo de las 12 armas, Seiya se había ido de la casa de Libra ya que estaba más interesado en salvar a Saori que saber más de mitología.

Los demás siguieron a Pegaso, el cual iba con un aire de liderazgo muy alto por lo que ninguno de los demás se negaba a las órdenes dadas por el castaño.

Pasó un rato en el que llegaron hasta la octava casa del Zodiaco, la de Escorpio.

El guardián de esta como se conoce, resultaría ser Milo de Escorpio.

Seiya, al verlo, se miraría junto a sus demás compañeros y efectivamente notarían que este tipo realmente era alguien fuerte.

Hyoga se ofreció a luchar contra él.

\- ¿Con que tú eres Hyoga? – dijo el peli azul – realmente se mira que eres discípulo de Camus.

\- ¿Camus? ¿Mi maestro Camus?

\- Sí, solo porque es el mi mejor amigo te dejaré morir rápidamente.

\- No tengo intención de eso – dijo el rubio – si he de morir, será hasta que te acabe Milo.

\- Eso lo veremos.

La lucha entre Hyoga y Milo tuvo vencedor desde un inicio. Milo era mucho más fuerte que Hyoga, pero este no se daba por vencido.

Milo lograría darle con las 14 Agujas Escarlatas, las cuales dieron en cada uno de los signos vitales del cisne, pero este, ni con la más poderosa de sus técnicas, la Aguja Escarlata Antares, pudo detener al rubio.

Hyoga usando la ejecución de la Aurora logró derrotar a Milo, del cual solo pudo congelar su Armadura, pero este notó que él poseía grandeza y justicia para luchar por Athena.

En la novena casa, la de Sagitario, los chicos tuvieron que pasar las trampas de la casa. De suerte, Seiya iba con el cosmos algo elevado, por lo que no fue problema para los demás.

Aunque iban adoloridos y llenos de dudas, el deber de proteger a Athena motivaba a los chicos. Seiya iba muy adolorido y lleno de huesos fracturados, pero la sola misión de salvar a Athena, no, a su amada Saori le hacia ignorar el dolor.

Llegando a la décima casa, la de Capricornio, se toparon con la estatua del hombre más fiel a Athena. Shiryu se quedó a pelear con el protector de la casa, el cual se trataba de Shura de Capricornio.

La temible técnica de Shura, la sagrada espada Excalibur, la cual podía cortar todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.

\- ¡Dime Shiryu! ¿En serio protegerán a esa impostora? – dijo Capricornio.

\- Ella no es ninguna impostora Shura, es la auténtica Athena la que trataste de asesinar cuando ella era un bebé.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Seiya quien estaba a punto de irse, pero escuchó eso de la boca del Dragón - ¿Él hizo qué?

\- Por lo que sé, Shura de Capricornio, asesinó a Aioros de Sagitario que iba en brazos con la joven Athena cuando era un bebé.

La mirada de Seiya se ensombreció y solo miró al Caballero de Capricornio con odio.

-Shiryu, vete con los demás – dijo Seiya haciendo asombrar tanto a Shiryu como Shura.

\- ¿Qué demonios harás Seiya?

\- Tengo una cuenta pendiente con este tipo.

\- Jaja, ¿crees que un Caballero de Bronce como tú le haría algún daño a mi Armadura o a mi espada Excalibur? Dime Pegaso, eres capaz…

La frase no pudo ser terminada, ya que Shura sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y cuando volteó a ver, resultó en un puñetazo de Seiya que le hirió gravemente el abdomen al Caballero Dorado.

Shiryu quedó impactado por esto, pero mejor decidió seguir a los demás hasta la casa de Acuario, en la cual Hyoga se hallaba peleando con su maestro Camus.

Mientras que en la pelea de Seiya y Shura…

\- ¿C-Como demonios has hecho eso? – preguntó con algo de dificultad el español.

\- Siempre he sido alguien que ha peleado por la justicia y odio matar gente – decía con rabia el Pegaso – pero si algo me ha enseñado estas semanas que he peleado contra los Caballeros de Plata es que no hay que tener piedad.

\- Pegaso.

\- Y no puedo permitir que un insecto malnacido como tú, que se dice a sí mismo como el hombre más fiel a Athena, haya intentado asesinarla cuando apenas era un bebé.

\- No tengo intenciones de recibir regaños de un Caballero de Bronce como tú – Shura lanzó varios espadazos hacia Seiya, los cuales recibió en grandes partes de su cuerpo, principalmente en brazos y piernas.

Shura estaba confiado en que eso había dañado en gran parte al castaño, pero…

Seiya seguía de pie, eso sí, con los grandes rasguños en sus extremidades, pero de pie.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo consternado el Dorado – se supone que ya deberías estar muerto después de recibir los espadazos de Excalibur.

\- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? – dijo con voz baja el Caballero de Bronce para luego levantar la mirada llena de odio, cosa que asustó a Shura – este dolor que me ha producido la Excalibur no es nada comparado con el que sentiré si pierdo a Saori.

\- ¿Saori?

\- Estas heridas se curarán con el tiempo, pero la perdida de mi amada Saori será eterna y nunca sanará.

\- ¿Amada Saori? ¿Acaso tu…?

\- ¡ELEVATE AL MÁXIMO COSMOS! – el cosmos de Seiya alcanzó un nivel sumamente peligroso que asustó a más de alguno de los Caballeros Dorados vivos.

\- No me detendré por eso – Shura empuñó su Excalibur y lanzó una ráfaga de aire contra Pegaso, pero este sorprendentemente lanzó la ráfaga lejos del Santuario.

\- Esto recibirás por haber tratado de matar a alguien digno como Saori – Pegaso elevó al máximo su cosmos mientras preparaba su mejor ataque.

\- ¡E-Espera por favor Pegaso! – rogaba Shura – y-yo solo seguía ordenes de…

\- ¡Me vale verga! – y acto seguido, Seiya lanzó una serie de ataques que golpearon el cuerpo de Capricornio, el cual no pudo hacer nada ante semejante poder.

Shura cayó al suelo sin vida mientras Seiya perdía su poder en parte y se tambaleaba. Pero aun así siguió adelante.

-Saori, ya voy a rescatarte – decía entre quejidos por el dolor que le daba su cuerpo, pero aun así no se detenía.

Shoko, que seguía en forma espiritual, había visto todo el combate de Seiya y los suyos. Realmente el Caballero de Pegaos tenía agallas y cuando se proponía un objetivo lo cumplía.

-Él… es alguien digno de admirar – las mejillas de la peli rosa se tornaron rojas de ver como Seiya malherido continuaba su camino a través de las últimas 2 casas.

En Acuario, Seiya encontró todo cubierto de hielo y al llegar, notó como Shiryu y Hyoga estaban tirados en el piso cubiertos de escarcha de hielo. Sentía un cosmos muy débil en ellos, por lo que simplemente pensó que ya estaban muertos, al igual que un Caballero Dorado que estaba cubierto de hielo. Notó que era Camus de Acuario y este efectivamente estaba muerto ya que no sentía ningún cosmos en él.

En la doceava casa, otra sorpresa más. Shun estaba tirado en el piso con una flor roja en el pecho, también con el cosmos casi extinto y más adelante estaba otro Caballero Dorado al que Seiya identificó como Afrodita de Piscis.

Luego de varios minutos, Seiya enfrentó en la Cámara del Patriarca a "Arles", que resultó ser Saga de Géminis, el cual estaba poseído por algún espíritu maligno.

En una batalla en la que Seiya llevaba una gran desventaja, el Pegaso estuvo a punto de darse por vencido hasta que…

\- _¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Levántate!_ – esa voz, la conocía perfectamente el Pegaso.

\- ¿S-Saori? – dijo con dificultad Pegaso ya casi al borde la inconsciencia.

\- _Seiya, levántate y vence, si no lo haces, no podremos estar juntos… ¡Prometiste que estarías conmigo! ¡Te amo Seiya! ¡Por favor, ponte de pie!_

\- Saori – Seiya hizo un milagro en ponerse de pie y ante un asombrado Saga, Pegaso logró ponerse de pie, aun sin ningún de sus 5 sentidos, los cuales habían sido quitados por Saga.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Se supone que Pegaso ya no debería tener energías.

\- ¿Seiya-san? – la figura de Shoko mirando la escena le causó más intriga ya que podía notar la determinación de Seiya por ponerle fin a esta guerra.

Seiya logró darle unos cuantos ataques a Saga, pero no fue suficiente ante el inmenso poder del Caballero de la tercera casa.

De suerte logró llegar alguien que nadie esperó.

\- ¿I-Ikki? – mencionó Seiya al notar el cosmos del peli azul.

\- Seiya, soy el único que puede matarte, no dejaré que te mate un maldito esquizofrénico que no sabe ni pelear.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Saga mirando a Ikki – no importa, al fin y al cabo, también terminarás uniéndote a Pegaso en el Inframundo. ¡Me le mandan saludos a Hades!

Ikki luchó contra el Caballero de Géminis mientras Seiya con sus últimas fuerzas, logró llegar hasta el escudo Aegis el cual le quitaría la flecha maldita a Saori.

Seiya con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó el escudo hacia Saori, aunque no sabía dónde estaría, podía sentir su cosmos que se debilitaba y este apuntó hacia allá.

Justo en ese momento, Saga llegaría y golpearía a Seiya desviando la luz de Saori, pero gracias a un pequeño reflejo que dio de lleno en la diosa, la flecha maligna desapareció para asombro de Tatsumi y los demás Caballeros de Bronce que llegaron al lugar, incluso llegaron Marín y Shaina.

En eso, Saori, por fin abrió los ojos ante el asombro de todos.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! – dijo Tatsumi alegre.

\- Diosa Athena, que bueno que ha despertado – dijeron ambas Caballeras de Plata.

\- … - Saori no dijo nada, así que solo se levantó y se fue directo a las escaleras que conducían a la primera casa del Zodiaco.

\- ¿S-Señorita Saori? – los demás siguieron a la peli lila.

Mientras corrían tras la diosa, esta solo iba pensando una cosa.

-_ ¡Seiya, no debes morir! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola! ¡Por favor… resiste Seiya!_

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

Saori fue corriendo por las escaleras subiendo a las casas del Zodiaco, en busca de su querido Seiya.

-Diosa Athena – Mu de Aries junto con varios de los demás Caballeros sobrevivientes, como Shaka de Virgo, Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio y Aldebarán de Tauro – hemos venido para servirle a usted.

\- ¿Qué? – Saori quedó muy confundida ante esto, pero nada le importaba, sabía que su amado Seiya estaba en peligro por culpa de esta guerra sin sentido contra los de Bronce.

\- Diosa Athena, nosotros los Caballeros Dorados, estamos aquí para servirle a usted.

\- Diosa Athena, yo, Milo de Escorpio, debo informarle sobre los Caballeros de Bronce que lucharon en las 12 casas y que asesinaron a parte de los Dorados.

\- … - Saori no soportó más y eso y solo se fue de ahí, estaba apurada por ir con Seiya.

_\- ¡No te mueras! – _gritó en pensamiento la peli lila – _prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre, nunca me dejes sola._

Mientras iba en el camino, notó un gran cosmos acercándose a ella, aunque no venía caminando, más bien, venía volando hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- … - en eso, un hombre con Armadura Dorada cayó frente a la peli lila.

\- ¿Tu eres…?

\- Diosa Athena… soy Saga, Saga de Géminis.

\- Saga – la diosa miró fijamente al peli azul quien venía arrastrándose.

\- D-Diosa Athena… por favor… no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… quiero morir en paz y… - el Caballero no terminó su frase ya que sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho y cuando bajó la mirada… notó a Nike atravesando su pecho, especialmente la zona del corazón.

\- Eres un cobarde Saga – le reprochó muy furiosa la diosa - ¿sabes cuanta gente asesinaste? Mucha gente murió bajo tus órdenes y realmente no fuiste un gran patriarca que digamos. El intentar matarme a mí y varios del ejército de Athena es un pecado muy grande. Por eso, como Diosa de la Guerra, te condeno por tus crímenes contra mí y contra tus camaradas.

\- P-Pero…

\- Muere sabiendo que tus pecados jamás serán perdonados y eso te llevará una muerte miserable que pagarás en el otro mundo – Saori puso a Nike frente a Saga quien se desangraba - ¡Hakai!

\- ¡Diosa Athena! – fue lo último que gritó el Caballero de la tercera casa cuando comenzó a desintegrarse hasta que no quedó nada de él, solo su armadura.

\- Eres un cobarde Saga – dijo Saori mirando las partículas del cosmos perteneciente al peli azul – Seiya, ya voy por ti.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Saori llegó hacia los pies de su estatua, obvio que cuando se encontró a los demás Caballeros de Bronce, les dio un poco de su cosmos para que por lo menos se pudieran levantar, pero no perdió tanto tiempo en esto.

Cuando por fin llegó donde Seiya.

El horror que vio frente a ella… la dejó estática.

Seiya, el Caballero que había luchado fielmente por salvarla, estaba al borde de la muerte envuelto en un charco de sangre, cosa que habría provocado el lado maligno de Saga.

Saori dejó a caer a Nike y solo fue donde estaba su amado castaño y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras irradiaba un cosmos lleno de tristeza, cosa que los demás Caballeros sintieron.

\- ¿Sienten eso? – dijo Aioria.

\- Sí, el cosmos de la diosa Athena transmite tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

\- Algo debió pasar a los pies de la estatua.

\- Vamos – tanto Dorados como de Bronce y Tatsumi, subieron hacia donde estaba su diosa.

Al llegar, solo la hallaron a ella llorando junto con Seiya envuelta en un abrazo, unilateral ya que el castaño seguía inconsciente.

Luego de un rato más, Saori se levantó, no sin antes ordenarle a Tatsumi y a los demás Caballeros de Bronce que se llevaran a Seiya y a los demás a uno de los hospitales de la Fundación Graad a ser tratados de sus mortales heridas.

\- ¿Qué hará usted señorita Saori? – preguntó Tatsumi.

\- Hay alguien de la cual tengo una cuenta pendiente – dijo Saori tomando a Nike y con la mirada ensombrecida – esa maldita víbora rastrera de Eris se acerca.

Saori sabía de antemano gracias a la información que les habían dado sus Saintias que la diosa de la discordia, Eris, había estado haciendo de las suyas y realmente no estaba de humor para luchar contra esa diosa, pero parecía que no tendría opción.

De la nada, se le vino a la mente de su querido Seiya y solo pensó en todos los momentos bellos que pasaron, aunque fueron muy pocos, realmente le daba nostalgia de pensar como estaba ahora, aunque le angustiaba todavía más que algo malo le fuera a suceder.

Pegaso estaba muy débil como levantarse y luchar por ella de nuevo, por lo que ella se encargaría de protegerlo a él ahora.

-Al parecer el cosmos de Shoko-san estuvo presente aquí, a lo mejor su alma estuvo aquí – dijo sintiendo el rastro de cosmos de la peli rosa – a lo mejor esa maldita de Eris ya se la llevó.

\- ¿Qué le pasa Athena? – preguntó Aries.

\- Nada – Saori se pasó el brazo por los ojos limpiándose un poco las lágrimas que había botado – si me permiten, debo ir a patearle el trasero a una maldita despechada.

\- Athena, sabe que usted que no debe luchar sola, para eso estamos nosotros – dijo Leo siendo callado por la mirada fría de su diosa.

\- Ahora no Leo, estoy pensando en algo para… - la mente de Saori dio en el blanco de lo que necesitaba, realmente había un arma más poderosa que Nike y su escudo juntos. Sabía que desde la antigua era mitológica, ella siempre portaba su Armadura, la cual tenía un gran poder y eso le daría la victoria en esta "guerra" contra la diosa de la discordia.

Saori fue a Star Hill, lugar en el que incluso los Dorados tenían prohibido entrar y en eso, buscó algo, algo que realmente no se podía apreciar, pero dio con una caja de madera y al abrirla…

\- ¡Bingo! – exclamó tomando la cosa que estaba en la caja y volvió a los pies de la estatua de Athena ante la mirada atónita de los Dorados.

\- ¿Qué hará Athena?

\- ¡Atrás todos! – ordenó la diosa mientras de la caja, sacaba una daga dorada y rápidamente la pasaba por su mano derramando un poco de su sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué hace Athena?! – dijeron algunos de los Caballeros algo sorprendidos.

De la estatua, salió lo que parecía ser una réplica de la misma, solo que de tamaño miniatura, cosa que no entendieron muchos.

\- ¡Con esto, le ganaré a esa maldita! – dijo Saori tomando la estatuilla y dirigiéndose con Nike a batallar.

\- ¿A dónde va Athena? – dijo Mu.

\- No tengo que darles explicaciones, ustedes mismos debieron sentir el cosmos de la diosa Eris – dijo Saori en tono frio.

\- ¿Qué? – eso sacó de onda a más de alguno de los Dorados quienes notaron de inmediato que era cierto.

\- Es un cosmos realmente poderoso – dijo Shaka – realmente es el poder de un dios.

\- Iré a batallar – Saori tomó sus dos cosas y abrió un portal que la llevaría en donde se hallaba Eris.

\- ¡No puede ir sola Athena! – exclamó Aldebarán.

\- Miren, lo diré claramente, luego de todo lo que pasó, realmente no confío en los Dorados ni mucho menos en otros Caballeros del Santuario y humildemente les pediría que no se metieran, pero como sé que no me obedecerán, entonces entren de una vez a luchar.

Duras palabras, pero decisivas, sin dudarlo, los Dorados sobrevivientes ingresaron al agujero dimensional en el que los llevaría hacia donde estaba Eris.

.

En un jardín desconocido…

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – dijo una peli rosada vistiendo una Armadura celeste mientras miraba a su alrededor y solo veía un campo de flores muy hermoso.

Shoko solo recordaba que había estado viendo la batalla de las 12 casas en las que su amigo Seiya salió victorioso y logró derrotar a Saga de Géminis para finalmente salvar a Saori.

Pero cuando quiso seguir viendo más, una extraña fuerza llevó su alma a ese lugar desconocido.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

\- Shoko – se escuchó una voz familiar para la peli rosa la cual, al voltear la mirada, notó a la dueña de la voz.

\- ¿Hermana? – Shoko no creía lo que veía, su hermana Kyoko estaba ahí frente a ella, pensando que había muerto… estaba frente a ella.

\- Shoko, veo que has venido a tomar el té conmigo.

\- ¿Tomar té?

\- Sí, Shoko, este es el lugar que la diosa Eris ha planeado para nosotras, para que pasemos la eternidad juntas.

\- Hermana.

\- Shoko, he venido para que pasamos nuestro sueño, después de todo, ya no deseas servir a Athena.

\- ¿Qué? E-Eso no es…

\- Shoko, luchar junto a ella no es lo que quieres, solo quieres estar conmigo, juntas por siempre.

\- Hermana…

\- ¡No escuches esa víbora arrastrada! – gritó una voz dejando a ambas hermanas confundidas, aunque sabían bien la dueña de esa voz.

\- Esa voz…

\- ¿A qué has venido aquí… Athena? – dijo Eris en el cuerpo de Kyoko.

\- Pues a que más, pues a derrotarte, o sea, hello – dijo Saori en tono de diva – Eris, vengo en son de paz, pero si quieres hacer una estúpida guerra por capricho, juro… que te vas a arrepentir.

\- ¿Y qué harás Athena? – se burló Kyoko/Eris - ¿me amenazarás o qué onda?

\- No me provoques.

\- Vamos Athena, ¿Por qué me dañarás? ¿Acaso será por los humanos inmundos a los que proteges? ¿Será por tu puesto de diosa de la Tierra? ¿O será… por tu pobre amante en agonía?

\- ¿Amante? – dijeron algunos de los Dorados en estado de shock pensando que era mentira de parte de la diosa de la discordia.

\- No vuelvas a decirle así a él, él es mi amante y punto, pero no dejaré que te burles de él – dijo la peli lila dejando boquiabierto a más de alguno, en especial a Eris.

\- A-Athena – Kyoko/Eris esbozó una sonrisa maligna – ya veo, entonces será el primero al que mataré, cuando envié mis Diadres lo harán palilla y…

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – exclamó furiosa Athena y lanzó un rayo de energía de parte de Nike que mandó a Eris a volar unos cuantos metros.

\- M-Maldita – susurró Eris enojada – ja, no me asustas con tus golpes baratos, sé que tal vez tus Caballeros ahora sepan de tu amante, pero apuesto que tus Saintias o como se llamen, no lo saben.

\- … - Saori no dijo nada y solo chasqueó los dedos y de la nada, un brillo potente apareció y de ahí, surgieron 4 siluetas que bajaron de golpe al sitio - ¿Decías?

\- Chicas – Shoko fue a auxiliar a sus amigas Saintias que habían llegado, pero había una nueva chica con ella, esta tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y vestía una Armadura de color esmeralda.

\- Shoko, estás bien – dijo Xiao dirigiéndose a Equuleus.

\- Sí, gracias a Saori-san estoy bien – dijo la peli rosa quien luego miró a la chica nueva - ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¡Oh! Ella es Erda-Senpai – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor – Erda de Casiopea.

\- ¿Casiopea?

\- Hola, tú debes ser Shoko – dijo la castaña presentándose.

\- S-Shoko de Equuleus.

\- ¿Y ella que hace aquí? – dijo Shoko mirando a la Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Katya, ¿no has venido a traicionarnos verdad?

\- No – dijo la rusa – he reflexionado y sé que he cometido varios pecados, pero estoy dispuesta a encomendar mis errores Mii.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer – dijo la Saintia del Delfín – por ahora, tenemos un trabajo pendiente que hacer y es derrotar a la diosa Eris.

\- Sí – dijeron todas a excepción de Shoko quien no estaba segura de querer atacar a su hermana.

\- ¡Basta de habladurías! – dijo Eris – Ahora mismo iré a atacar a tu amante, Athena.

\- ¿Amante? – reaccionaron las Saintias a excepción de Shoko que ya lo sabía todo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no permitiré que le toques un pelo a Seiya! – exclamó con furia la peli lila volviendo a atacar a la diosa de la discordia.

\- ¡¿Seiya?! – exclamaron los Dorados y Saintias muy sorprendidos.

\- ¡Saori, deja de atacar a mi hermana! – dijo Shoko quien solo recibió una mirada de Saori tan aterradora que mataría de miedo al propio Hades.

\- Ella no es tu hermana Shoko-san, ella es la diosa Eris, una maldita engreída quien sigue enojada por la misma razón estúpida – decía con odio la peli lila - ¿aun sigues resentida de que Paris no te haya invitado a la fiesta de ese entonces?

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó la diosa maligna - ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Acabaré contigo y a tus estúpidos Caballeros!

\- No lo harás – en eso, un brillo surgió de la propia Athena y fue envuelta en un aura divina para luego dar paso a una transformación.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Este es el Súper Saiyajin – dijo Saori vistiendo su Armadura divina – la misma Armadura de los Power Rangers, es mi Armadura Divina ¿Qué no ves?

\- Esto no debería estar pasando – dijo Eris – no deberías saber sobre la existencia de las Armaduras Divinas.

\- ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – dijo Saori posicionándose con ambas manos juntas – y sé qué harás una estupidez como la de hacer un castillo flotante que se dirija al Santuario, pero hoy no estoy de humor para estupideces, así que acabaré esto pronto. Y no quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí de nuevo, Eris.

\- ¡No me vencerás Athena! – Eris aun en el cuerpo de Kyoko fue directo hacia la diosa de la guerra, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, está la esquivó y le hizo una herida en el cuerpo con lo que parecía ser una daga de color dorado - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sal del cuerpo de Kyoko-san espíritu chocarrero! – la herida causada por la daga dorado expulsó a Eris de Kyoko quien cayó al suelo inconsciente – ya fuera de Kyoko-san, puedo matarte como quiera.

\- M-Maldita Athena.

\- ¡Eris! ¡Ve donde Hades y le dices que me la mama! – dijo Saori poniéndose en posición para lanzar un poderoso ataque – sufrirás el poder de mi súper aumentado… ¡Ka! ¡Me! ¡Ha! ¡Me!

\- ¡Te maldigo Athena!

\- ¡HAAAAAA! – Saori lanzó un poderoso ataque que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Eris y que la desintegró por completo, dejando nada más que polvo en su lugar.

Una nueva guerra había terminado… bueno, antes de que comenzara.

Saori se quitó su Armadura y solo se dirigió hacia Shoko quien se hallaba temblando del miedo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Saori había demostrado un gran poder más allá de lo entendible.

Los Dorados y las Saintias estaban en el mismo estado de la peli rosa, pero se pusieron más nerviosos al ver como su diosa se acercaba a ellos, en especial a Shoko.

-Recoge a tu hermana y vámonos – dijo Saori a Shoko mientras esta obedecía con algo de miedo. Podía jurar que ya se orinaba en su Armadura.

Realmente… Saori Kido había cambiado.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Plasma Relámpago!**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Gracias por los deseos, sí, por ahora voy bien. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Esta Saori si tiene los ovarios bien puestos, la Saori de Netflix es igual de buena, pero como dices tú, le falta agresividad. Otra cosa, ella y Seiya han estado muy juntos, demasiado para mi parecer XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La diosa Eris había sido derrotada por Athena quien no soportó que la diosa de la discordia lanzara calumnias hacia su querido Seiya.

Eso la sacó de quicio y la derrotó con su Armadura Divina con suma facilidad. Pudo también liberar a Kyoko de su prisión.

Shoko llevó el cuerpo de su hermana inconsciente a descansar a los templos cercanos en donde las Saintias pasaban sus días desde la era mitológica.

Las demás Saintias estaban idas cuando supieron del amante de Athena, ni que decir de los Caballeros Dorados.

Pero en este caso, vamos a ver que pensaban las doncellas de Athena.

Xiao estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación de Kyoko esperando a que Shoko saliera.

Un momento después salió…

\- ¿Cómo está Kyoko-Senpai? – preguntó Xiao a la peli rosa.

\- Bien, ya está mejor – dijo con sinceridad Shoko.

\- Es increíble que haya sobrevivido – dijo Erda – realmente me alegra tener a Kyoko de vuelta.

\- Me alegra que Saori-san haya salvado a mi hermana, pero aun así… siento algo de miedo por como actuó.

\- Sí, nunca vi a la señorita Saori actuar así antes – dijo Mii con algo de miedo y enojo en su voz.

\- Mii, tu eres la que más tiempo ha estado con ella – dijo Katya - ¿nunca ha actuado así?

\- No – Mii apretó los puños – y más, nunca había peleado por un chico.

\- Eso si fue de impresión – dijo Casiopea – imaginar que la señorita Athena tendría amante, eso es algo que no me lo esperaba.

\- Yo… ya lo sabía – dijo Shoko ganándose varias miradas de parte de sus compañeras.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todas la rodearon.

\- ¿Sabías que la señorita Athena salía con Seiya-Senpai?

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

\- O-Oigan, vamos, saben que no soy quien para revelar datos de la vida privada de Saori-san.

\- Pero debiste decirnos por lo menos – dijo Xiao – es un secreto muy bien guardado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Shoko-san? – dijo Mii en tono decaído y molesto a la vez.

\- Lo siento Mii-san, es que recién partíamos a la pelea contra los fantasmas de Eris y fue justo cuando Saori-san se fue al Santuario.

\- Pero imaginar que la señorita Saori tuviera a Seiya-Senpai como pareja era algo que nadie se esperaba – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- A mí no me pregunten, ni sé quién es Seiya – dijo Erda.

\- Es el Caballero de Pegaso – explicó Shoko – al parecer, ya se traían algo con Saori-san, incluso cuando volvieron a verse.

\- Eso explica la cercanía que se traían.

\- Katya, escuché que traicionaste a Athena una vez – dijo Erda mirando fijamente a la rusa.

\- E-Eso… - la Saintia de Corona Boreal sudó frio antes esto.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Katya-Senpai?

\- Verán…

.

En uno de los hospitales de la Fundación Graad…

En una de las salas de cuidados intensivos, se hallaba Saori recostada en el borde la cama cuidando a Seiya, quien se hallaba bastante mal luego de la batalla de las 12 casas.

Saori no había pegado ojo en varios días, estaba muy cansada, pero no quería descansar.

-Todo fue mi culpa – se decía – no debí organizar ese maldito torneo.

Los ojos de la peli lila estaban rojos de tanto llorar, se maldecía y se culpaba de todo lo acontecido por parte de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Aunque los doctores le decían que fuera a descansar, la diosa no hacía caso, incluso a veces no comía nada.

Los demás Caballeros estaban estables, pero Seiya era el más afectado de todos, más el sobre esfuerzo que hizo para traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Pero llegó un momento en el que las Saintias llegaron a ver a su diosa.

\- ¿Saori-san?

\- No quiero ver ningún doctor – dijo la peli lila.

\- No soy doctora, además, si lo fuera, ahora sería millonaria.

\- Esa voz – la diosa volteó la mirada - ¿Shoko-san?

\- Y no se olvide de nosotras – dijo Xiao llegando con las demás.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- ¿Cómo está Seiya-san? – preguntó la peli rosa.

\- Ya está mejor, está fuera de peligro, pero necesita descansar mucho si quiere que sus heridas sanen.

\- Me alegra – suspiró aliviada Equuleus.

\- Así que él es el famoso Seiya de Pegaso – dijo Erda mirando al castaño.

\- Sí, él es mi querido Seiya.

\- Vaya, no está nada mal, está muy guapo – Erda solo dijo eso y sintió varias miradas, en especial la de Saori – d-digo la verdad, está muy guapo.

\- Bueno, en eso no te equivocas Erda-san.

\- Veo que lo quiere mucho, señorita Saori – dijo Mii con un tono de tristeza y enojo fusionados.

\- Sí – dijo sin vacilar – lo quiero mucho, fue mi primer amor y la persona que siempre estuvo para mí.

\- Y-Ya veo.

Grrrrrrrrr

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Xiao algo preocupada por ese extraño sonido.

\- E-Este… - Saori bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Fuiste tú Saori-san?

\- S-Se puede decir que sí.

\- ¿No ha comido? – preguntó Katya.

\- Pues no, no me he movido de aquí desde que ingresaron a Seiya, he cuidado de él desde entonces.

\- ¿Eso significa que no ha dormido? – preguntó Mii.

\- No, estaré bien, solo quiero estar presente cuando él despierte.

\- Saori-san – Shoko miró al castaño que seguía dormido y luego miró a su diosa y con actitud valiente, tomó a Saori de la muñeca y la comenzó a sacar del cuarto – vamos.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san? – eso impresionó a Saori - ¿a-a donde me llevas?

\- Vamos a comer algo, tú también mereces descansar.

\- P-Pero debo estar para cuando Seiya despierte.

\- No – la peli rosa se paró frente a ella – mira Saori-san, sé que estás mal por cómo está Seiya-san, pero piensa también en él.

\- ¿Pensar en él?

\- Sí, a él no le gustaría que cuando despierte, te encontrara con mala salud, él se preocuparía mucho.

\- Y-Yo…

\- No me salgas con ningún pero, sé que estás pasando por mucho, pero también piensa en tu bienestar.

\- Shoko-san – Saori sabía que no podía perder ante los argumentos de la peli rosa – está bien, tú ganas.

\- Bien.

Shoko llevó a Saori a la cafetería del hospital, las demás llegaron después para acompañar a su diosa, después de todo, eran sus damas de compañía.

Al ser dueña del hospital, la comida era gratis para Saori y también lo era para su guardia personal.

Saori devoró una gran cantidad de comida, más por el hecho de que no había probado bocado en días. Pero no era el único caso. Shoko también devoraba comida, pero no era tanto porque no hubiera comido, era más porque así era su personalidad.

Ambas mujeres comían como si fueran Gokú y Vegeta, devoraban comida tras comida y luego pedían otra ración.

Erda miraba con gran diversión esta escena, pero más le atraía la idea de comer que se le unió al rato a ambas mujeres en competencia de comer más.

Ya las demás no creían la escena, de suerte estaban en clase VIP, donde poca gente había, porque si hubiesen estado en mesa común, los demás pacientes y doctores harían visto mal la escena, más tratándose de la dueña del lugar.

\- ¡Estuvo delicioso! – exclamó Saori terminando su platillo.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijo Shoko dejando su plato a un lado sin nada en él.

\- ¡Me lo acabé todo! – Casiopea dejó el palto a un lado.

\- Honestamente no sé dónde están sus modales – dijo Mii.

\- No importa Mii-Senpai, lo importante es que la señorita Saori ya está mejor.

\- Sí, gracias por esto chicas.

\- No hay de que Saori-san – dijo Shoko – después de todo debíamos hacerte sentir mejor.

\- Lo siento, es que me sentía muy mal de que todas hayan pasado por batallas estúpidas por mi culpa, por no haber hecho un mejor trabajo como defensora de la Tierra.

\- No te culpes Saori-san – dijo la peli rosa – haces lo mejor que puedes.

\- P-Pero…

\- No se culpe señorita Saori – dijo Xiao – nosotras estamos para luchar por usted.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa.

\- No te preocupes, nadie sufre.

\- Lo único que me preocupa… son los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Los Caballeros Dorados?

\- Según lo que leí, son los más poderosos Caballeros dentro del ejército de Athena.

\- Yo los conocí – dijo Shoko.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, luego de que mi alma llegara por alguna razón al Santuario en Grecia, miré la batalla que tuvieron los Caballeros de Bronce contra los Dorados.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, vi incluso como Seiya-san se esforzó mucho en batallar contra los Caballeros que le tocaban.

\- Seiya – Saori miró un poco su vaso de jugo – siempre pone su vida en juego por mí.

\- Realmente es alguien en el que puedes confiar.

\- Sí – Saori se sonrojó un poco mientras que Mii se molestó un poco por esto.

\- Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué tienen que ver los Caballeros Dorados?

\- Sencillo, creo que ellos no estarán de acuerdo en que la señorita Saori tenga una relación con uno de sus Caballeros.

\- Realmente es algo que me preocupa – dijo Saori – hubiera apostado que alguna de mis antiguas reencarnaciones tuvo algo que ver, pero no fue así.

\- ¿A no?

\- No, el que hizo esa regla fue uno de los primeros patriarcas.

\- ¿El patriarca? – eso llamó la atención de Katya.

\- Sí, al parecer el patriarca de aquel entonces firmó una ley en la que se le prohibía a Athena tener algún amante o tener un sentimiento de favoritismo hacia alguno de sus Caballeros.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Porque en aquel entonces, yo y el Caballero de Pegaso éramos muy unidos, desde siempre hemos sido unidos, pero creo que el Patriarca de aquel entonces pensó que Pegaso se llevaba mucho mi atención.

\- Vaya, sí que estaba celoso ese Patriarca.

\- A lo mejor si estaba enamorado de mi – Saori puso cara de asco – y era un viejo rabo verde.

\- A lo que íbamos… ¿creen que los Dorados vayan con el chisme a todo el Santuario?

\- Eso creo – dijo Mii analizando las cosas.

\- Aunque tal vez no queda casi nadie – dijo la peli lila – casi todo el Santuario quedó hecho trizas, por la maldita revuelta del bipolar de Saga casi todo mi ejército quedó en una mísera porción.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- No lo sé, creo que en esta era es la guerra contra Hades.

\- ¿C-Contra Hades?

\- Sí, por eso es que he vuelto a la Tierra, para guiar a mis tropas a la victoria contra el maricón de Hades.

\- Pero si el ejército de Athena está reducido casi a cenizas, ¿Cómo triunfaremos?

\- No lo sé.

En eso, Saori sintió un fuerte cosmos que provenía desde un parque cercano al hospital.

\- ¿Sintieron eso? – dijo Saori.

\- Sí, ese cosmos es muy poderoso.

\- Ese cosmos dorado es de…

\- Los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa querrán?

\- A lo mejor vinieron a hablar conmigo por lo de Seiya.

\- No debería ir señorita Saori – dijo Mii – puede que traten de hacerle algo malo.

\- No creo que lo hagan – dijo la peli lila – a lo mejor siguen anonadados por la noticia de que tengo un amante.

\- ¿Qué harás Saori-san? – preguntó Shoko.

\- Iré – dijo con decisión – los Caballeros Dorados son el primer pilar en mi ejército, no quiero perderlos.

\- Iré contigo – dijo la peli rosa – no te dejaré sola.

\- Shoko-san.

\- Nosotras también iremos – dijo Xiao siendo asentidas por las demás – después de todo somos las Saintias, su guardia persona, debemos estar con usted siempre.

\- Chicas… gracias.

Un momento después…

Saori iba al parque acompañada de sus Saintias, las cuales iban con ropa de civil ya que Saori no quería llamar la atención de nadie si las miraban con las Armaduras.

Al llegar, notaron a los Caballeros Dorados sobrevivientes con ropa de civil. Solo eran 5 Caballeros Dorados que quedaban vivos luego de la revuelta de Saga.

Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka y Milo eran los únicos que quedaban con vida, sin contar a Dohko que no estaba presente y estaba viviendo en Rozan.

Athena llegó hacia donde estaban los Dorados.

-Diosa Athena.

\- Caballeros Dorados.

\- Necesitamos hablar Diosa Athena – dijo Mu.

\- Sí, y creo saber qué es lo que vienen a hablar.

\- Ya veo - dijo Milo – pues entonces tendremos que hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mis sentimientos? – dijo Saori.

\- Athena, ¿no ve lo que está cometiendo? – dijo Aioria.

\- No, lo que estoy haciendo no va en contra de nada.

\- El amor de Athena debe ser equitativo hacia todos sus Caballeros, no debe darle más a uno que a los demás.

\- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le da a su ejército con eso?

\- No se da cuenta de que está violando su voto de castidad que hizo desde la era Mitológica.

\- ¡Cállense! – gritó Shoko ante la mirada de los demás y de la propia Saori.

\- Shoko-san.

\- Ustedes no tienen idea por lo que hemos pasado – dijo la peli rosa – lo que le dicen ¿es una advertencia o una amenaza?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Podrán ser los Caballeros de Athena, los más poderosos, pero ni ustedes se salvan de haber hecho una barbaridad contra su diosa.

\- Solo seguíamos órdenes del Patriarca – dijo Aldebarán.

\- El mismo hombre que intentó asesinarme hace 13 años – habló la peli lila – él mismo hombre que asesinó a casi todo mi ejército, el que dejó al Santuario en una situación precaria y al mismo… que asesinó a la líder de las Saintias.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron las Saintias anonadadas.

\- No solo eso, mató a la madre de Shoko que era Olivia, líder de las Saintias.

\- ¿M-Mi mamá? – dijo en shock la peli rosa.

\- Athena, no sabíamos que Saga era el Patriarca.

\- Los demás Caballeros Dorados sabían de que Shion ya no era el Patriarca y, aun así, ellos no hicieron nada para hallarme.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema – dijo Mu – la cosa es que eso de que tiene un amante debe quedar nulo, Pegaso no tiene derecho a cortejarla de esa manera.

\- Ustedes tampoco tienen derecho a opinar sobre mis sentimientos – opinó la peli lila – no estoy para nada contenta con nadie del Santuario, nadie estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Seiya fue el primero que desde joven creyó en mí y arriesgó su vida con tal de protegerme. Mis Saintias han hecho lo mismo, los demás Caballeros de Bronce también. Ustedes nunca metieron los dedos al fuego por mí, Aioros de Sagitario fue el único que se atrevió a ayudarme cuando era bebé, si de mi dependiese, haría que él entrara a los Campos Elíseos, tu Aioria, no eres ni la mitad de gentil como lo fue tu hermano. Así que les pediré que, si son Caballeros de Athena verdaderos, jamás, repito, jamás vuelvan a cuestionar mis sentimientos. El amor que tengo se lo daré a quien lo merece, mis amigos, mi familia, mi novio, las personas cercanas que yo quiera les daré mi amor. Lo diré así… ¡No confío en ustedes para nada!

Sin más, nada que decir, Saori se retiró al hospital hacia su amado Seiya, detrás de ellas iban las Saintias quienes quedaron con la mente pensativa.

Realmente su diosa estaba muy firme, no se inmutó para nada en su decisión, incluso implicando de que podría haber una revuelta en el Santuario.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Shoko.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, gracias por la ayuda.

\- No hay de qué.

\- No sé qué vaya a pasar en el Santuario a partir de ahora.

\- No te preocupes, nosotras estaremos ahí por cualquier motivo.

\- Sí, espero que las cosas salgan bien.

\- Sí, además, tienes a Seiya-san, él te protegerá siempre.

\- Espero que salga de ese estado pronto.

\- Eso espero también – dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojada, cosa que de suerte Saori no notó.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Canta y no llores!**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Jeje, Erda casi ni la ve venir, imaginar que le hubiera lanzado un piropo, se muere. Se salvó de morir, pero bueno, tal vez lo haga en otra ocasión. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo con los Caballeros Dorados y la pronta recuperación que Seiya pasaba, se dieron cuenta de que habría una nueva guerra.

Y no.

No era un nuevo dios con problemas de Esquizofrenia que se trataba de conquistar el mundo y matar a los humanos y un montón de excusas patéticas.

En la región de Asgard, la dama Hilda de Polaris se hallaba bajo el poder del Anillo de los Nibelungos, obra del Dios Poseidón.

A Saori le valió verga la ayuda que llegaron a pedir ya que ella estaba más concentrada en cuidar a su querido Seiya que ir a una guerra sin sentido que tal vez terminaría en un mundo submarino peleando con su tío cara de bacalao, como le decía ella.

Seiya mostró mejoría en sus heridas y aunque no había recuperado la consciencia, se miraba que estaba saliendo del Fuera de Peligro y ya estaba mejorando.

Saori estaba más que alegre, incluso las Saintias sentían el cosmos de Saori muy cálido, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba feliz.

Aunque bueno, las cosas normalmente tienen un giro especial, aunque no le gustara hacer esto, realmente si no lo hacía ahora, se convertiría en una molestia.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo dejaran de llegar estas cosas de Asgard? – decía en molestia la peli lila - ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

\- ¿Saori-san?

\- ¿Shoko-san? – la peli lila miró a la peli roja que entraba en la habitación - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso quiero saber, vino un tal Siegfried a decirle que el ejército de Asgard quieren una batalla contra nuestro ejército.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Saori con irritación – ya dije que no quiero una batalla con los hijos del mamón de Odín.

\- ¿Odín?

\- Sí, el dios que gobierna Asgard, aunque honestamente, me gusta más Thor y Loki.

\- ¿Loki? ¿Thor?

\- Sí – en eso, Athena cantó un poco – "el martillo de Thor, fue Loki. Y la lanza de Odín, fue Loki"

\- P-Pues… no tengo idea de que estás cantando.

\- ¿Nunca has escuchado Destripando la Historia?

\- ¿Es una banda de rock o algo?

\- Realmente no tienes cultura – dijo la diosa – como sea, diles que no quiero luchar contra ellos, que, si siguen así, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- Tengo un arma que matará a todo Asgard, pero si la uso puede expandirse.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué arma es esa?

\- No te preocupes, puede que vengan a secuestrarme para tratar de hacer un control algo estúpido y Seiya aún no está en condiciones de levantarse para luchar contra los guerreros de Asgard y luego me salva y me carga en sus brazos fuertes y valerosos y me lleva a mi habitación y se acuesta conmigo y nos desnudamos y luego me mete su…

\- ¡Bien! ¡Demasiada información! – dijo Shoko con la cara algo roja.

\- Vamos, es algo normal que hacen las parejas.

\- Pero no entiendo, se supone que eres una diosa virgen, la única de tres que hay en el Olimpo, eso es lo que tengo entendido ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y-Ya no eres virgen?

\- Te lo responderé con otra pregunta, ¿acaso los Presidentes son honestos?

\- Entendí la referencia.

\- Bueno, realmente nunca sentí algo por alguien en toda mi vida que llevó protegiendo la tierra, pero ahora estoy enamorada de alguien y mira, no es un dios, es un simple mortal.

\- Si que el amor es algo difícil.

\- Señorita Kido – dijo un doctor entrando a la habitación – necesito hablar con usted.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí – el doctor le indicó que saliera, cosa que la peli lila aceptó.

\- Ya vuelvo Shoko-san.

\- Bien.

La peli roja miró como Saori cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola a ella con Seiya que seguía inconsciente.

Shoko miraba a Seiya detenidamente desde distintos ángulos. Realmente Pegaos era un hombre atractivo, ahora sabia de donde había venido el cumplido que lanzó Erda hacia él.

Pero realmente su cabello castaño y su piel morena, sumado a eso su musculatura algo pronunciada, era algo que a cualquier chica le haría honor tener de pareja… realmente era digno de estar con una diosa como Athena.

Por alguna razón, la peli roja estaba un poco molesta por esto, Seiya era solo un amigo, como su maestro que la entrenó y la motivó para volver a vestir la Armadura de Equuleus de nuevo.

Realmente había sido la primera en averiguar la relación de Seiya y Saori, realmente estaba celosa de eso.

Sí.

Celosa era la palabra que definía perfectamente cómo se sentía la peli roja en estos momentos.

\- ¿Acaso… estaré enamorada de Seiya-san? – dijo la chica mirando de nuevo al castaño.

Realmente se había enamorado del Caballero Pegaso desde hace tiempo, pero sabía que había algo malo en eso. El chico ya estaba en una relación, y era más, estaba con su diosa y tener algo con el chico sería como una fuerte traición.

Las piernas de la chica la traicionaron y fue directamente a donde estaba el chico acostado y al verlo fijamente y con su rostro tan cerca, sus mejillas estaban rojas y solo deseaba que su mente le dijera que parara.

Pero no fue así, se fue acercando al chico hasta que finalmente no pudo más y unió sus labios con los del castaño.

Podía no ser correspondido el beso, pero para Shoko era algo dulce y bello.

El beso no duró mucho ya que la Saintia de Equuleus sintió como Saori venía rápido al lugar, cosa que hizo que se separara de él rápidamente.

-Lo siento Shoko-san, pero es que me querían dar el reporte de los demás Caballeros de Bronce – Saori llegó rápidamente al cuarto y solo miró a su amiga peli roja desviando la mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-No es nada – dijo la chica con la mirada ocultándose en su cabello – m-me tengo que ir.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- S-Solo debo irme.

\- Shoko-san – Saori no entendió porque su Saintia se fue el lugar corriendo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

De ahí, solo se enfocó en Seiya, pero de la nada, notó algo raro en él.

Saori se acercó a él y cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios, sintió algo raro y solo lo besó para comprobar mejor la cosa.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo la peli lila – sabía que Shoko-san sentía lo mismo por Seiya.

.

Mientras que en China…

Xiao estaba en el país vecino de Japón, por alguna razón iba con un paquete y también acompañada de la Caja de Pandora en la que estaba su Armadura de Osa Menor.

\- ¿Aquí es donde me dijo la señorita Saori que trajera esta cosa? – la pequeña miraba un gran laboratorio con el título de "Laboratorios Kido".

La chica llegó al lugar en el que había varios científicos investigando distintos tipos de enfermedades. Xiao estaba súper emocionada viendo tantas cosas científicas que, aunque no entendía nada, era algo realmente bueno de ver.

\- ¿Tu eres Xiaoling Xing? – preguntó un científico a la castaña.

\- S-Sí, soy yo.

\- Este es el artefacto que envía la señorita Kido desde Japón ¿cierto?

\- Sí, no sé qué es, pero miro que es algo liviano – decía la chica mientras jugaba con el paquete.

\- Señorita, no juegue con él – dijo el señor – ese paquete es un arma letal que, aunque sea muy pequeño, su poder de destrucción es gigantesco.

\- Vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

\- En serio señorita, esa arma es un arma biológica, la más feroz que se ha hecho en la historia.

\- ¿E-En serio? – ahora Xiao tembló con algo de miedo.

\- Sí, mejor démela y nada saldrá mal.

\- Bien.

Pero en ese momento, la chica se enredó con sus agujetas, y eso que su ropa normal no traía agujetas, entonces el paquete cae de sus manos y golpea duro el suelo, cosa que alertó al científico ya que creyó que el paquete estaría roto.

\- ¿E-Estará roto?

\- No lo sé señorita – el hombre miró el paquete con mucha precaución ya que sabía el contenido de la caja – de suerte no está arruinada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque la caja está hecha de diamante, es indestructible, el arma no saldrá de esta caja jamás.

\- ¿A poco es cierto?

\- Sí, esta caja no podrá romper nada.

\- ¿A cómo no? – dijo la Saintia tomando la caja y con su fuerza rompiéndola en el acto - ¿lo ve? Nada es imposible para una Saintia.

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA HIZO! – exclamó enojado el señor - ¿sabe lo que hizo?

\- Sí, rompí la caja que decía que era irrompible.

\- No seas tonta, esa caja contenía un poderoso virus muy peligroso.

\- ¿V-Virus?

\- Sí, ¿que no leyó la caja?

\- ¿Y que decía?

\- ¡Coronavirus!

Todo el mundo quedó asustado y solo corría por todos los lados ya que el virus estaba siendo monitoreado desde hace un tiempo por los científicos y en ese laboratorio deberían haberlo estudiado, pero como Xiaoling rompió la caja, la cosa se puso fea.

\- ¡Corra señorita! – decían algunos científicos.

\- ¿Por qué? A mí no me afecta.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¡Achú! – se escuchó el estornudo de alguien.

\- Creo que ya apareció el primer infectado.

\- ¡Corran!

.

_Últimas noticias, en China ha comenzado a aparecer un virus algo peligroso. Los investigadores lo llaman Coronavirus o COVID-19. Se recomienda discreción con las personas que vengan de China._

\- ¿Coronavirus? – dijo Katya viendo la televisión.

\- Vaya, China está pasando problemas – dijo Erda.

\- Imagínense que ese virus se expanda por todo el mundo y todos comencemos a enloquecer.

\- No creo que eso pase – dijo la rusa – ni a América llegará ese virus.

\- Allá está Xiao ¿verdad? – preguntó Mii.

\- Sí.

\- Debemos tener cuidado con ella – dijo Mii – no sabemos si el virus será peligroso.

\- Aunque suene tonto, es razonable.

\- Bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿y la señorita Saori?

\- Está hablando con Shoko-san en su cuarto.

\- ¿De que hablarán?

\- Ni idea.

\- Ojalá que no sea de este virus… como se llama.

\- Coronavirus.

\- Esa mierda, cervezavirus.

.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Saori…

\- ¿De qué querías hablar Saori-san? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- Shoko-san, seré directa – la peli lila la veía con algo de celos en su mirada – supe que besaste a Seiya mientras estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la peli roja estaba algo asustada por lo dicho por la chica, pero no sabía cómo había descubierto su atrevimiento.

\- Si te estás preguntando como descubrí tu atrevimiento, fue que los labios de Seiya tenían un sabor diferente al mío, además, el olor a caballo se sentía.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estás insultando?

\- Dime la verdad, Shoko de Equuleus, ¿Qué te traes con Seiya?

\- P-Pues… - la peli roja estaba entre la espada y el escudo – la verdad es que…

.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del mar…

En un templo submarino que estaba abandonado, en el interior de este se hallaba un hombre de cabello azul con una Armadura con olor a pescado y miraba otra Armadura con un tridente.

\- ¿A poco ya será la hora? – dijo el peliazul – conquistaré el mundo con el poder de ti, Poseidón.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**No hay saludo, se suspende por Coronavirus XD…**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Nos han mentido todo este tiempo, la Fundación Graad fue la responsable del virus y Xiao fue la que lo propagó XD. Shoko y Saori tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, eso sí. ¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para detectar esto? Ni Zeus sabe esto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las cosas no pasaron calmadas en el hospital en el que Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce se hallaban.

Saori había descubierto que Shoko estaba enamorada de Seiya, cosa que la mayoría no entendería, pero Saori tenía una especie de… ¿noveno sentido? Para saber que su amiga peli rosa había besado a su amado castaño.

La distancia no se hizo notar al instante, pero Shoko no podía mirar a la peli lila debido a la vergüenza que había pasado.

Y todo, por la plática de ese día…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿De qué querías hablar Saori-san? – preguntó la peli roja._

_\- Shoko-san, seré directa – la peli lila la veía con algo de celos en su mirada – supe que besaste a Seiya mientras estaba inconsciente._

_\- ¿Q-Que? – la peli roja estaba algo asustada por lo dicho por la chica, pero no sabía cómo había descubierto su atrevimiento._

_\- Si te estás preguntando como descubrí tu atrevimiento, fue que los labios de Seiya tenían un sabor diferente al mío, además, el olor a caballo se sentía._

_\- ¿Por qué siento que me estás insultando?_

_\- Dime la verdad, Shoko de Equuleus, ¿Qué te traes con Seiya?_

_\- P-Pues… - la peli roja estaba entre la espada y el escudo – la verdad es que…_

_\- Quiero la verdad y nada más que la verdad Shoko-san._

_\- B-Bien – dijo la chica con muchos nervios – sí, me gusta Seiya-san._

_El silencio que se formó fue incomodo, más por el hecho de que Saori miraba con algo de celos a la peli rosa que solo desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con esos orbes de color verde que la juzgaban como si hubiera cometido un crimen._

_\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – preguntó Saori,_

_\- N-No lo sé, no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos – dijo Shoko._

_\- Dime una cosa Shoko-san, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Seiya?_

_\- Pues creo que es más que obvio Saori-san – dijo la chica rascándose un poco la nuca – él fue mi inspiración para continuar siendo Saintia, defender los ideales de mi hermana. Fue el que siempre estuvo para darme la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, entrené con él y supe que él era alguien digno de conocer y admirar._

_\- ¿Qué pasó cuando supiste que él andaba conmigo?_

_\- Al inicio no le tomé importancia ya que no sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero luego de la batalla de las 12 casas en la que peleó con los Caballeros Dorados, el ver su aspecto y su lucha, realmente fueron cosas que hicieron que mi corazón latiese con fuerza._

_\- Déjame ver si entendí, te enamoraste de Seiya luego de que te motivara a ser Saintia y que siguieras luchando por defender los ideales de Kyoko-san y luego lo amaste más cuando los cabrones imitadores de Michael Jackson con trajes dorados se les zafó el tornillo de batallar con los chicos de Bronce y mi querido Seiya ¿es así?_

_\- S-Sí._

_\- Ya veo._

_Saori solo le dio la espalda a Shoko mientras veía a su querido guardián que aún seguía inconsciente._

_\- ¿S-Saori-san?_

_\- Shoko-san, debería estar molesta por pretender al amado de una diosa como yo._

_\- L-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, y si quieres que renuncie…_

_\- No quiero que renuncies a tu puesto como Saintia – dijo la peli lila – no estoy tan molesta para decir eso, simplemente estoy molesta por el atrevimiento que tuviste._

_\- Lo sé._

_\- Pero no diré nada Shoko-san, por ahora te perdono este atrevimiento tuyo._

_\- ¿Lo perdonas?_

_\- Sí, pero no creas que dejaré esto por fuera._

_\- ¿E-Entonces?_

_\- Lo decidiré más tarde, por ahora quiero que te retires._

_\- B-Bien – Shoko sabía que la había cagado, y bien cagada._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Shoko estaba entrenando en el dojo de su familia mientras se aseguraba de mantenerse con forma para las posibles batallas futuras.

Kyoko se había recuperado de la posición en la que se había estado encontrado que era la posesión de la diosa Eris que con el esfuerzo de todas fue vencida y Saori le dio el toque final.

\- ¿Shoko? – la voz de Kyoko sacó de sus pensamientos a la peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermana? – dijo la chica.

\- Eso debería preguntarte – dijo Kyoko – desde que llegamos hace varios días has estado más distraída que niño pequeño en Disney World.

\- No sé si llamarlo referencia o que.

\- No importa, pero creo que tienes problemas.

\- Y-Yo no tengo problemas – dijo la peli rosa – solo estás imaginando cosas.

\- No, realmente tienes problemas.

\- C-Claro que no.

\- Shoko de Equuleus – la peli morada miró fijamente a su hermanita y esta solo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda ya que conocía esa mirada de su hermana – algo me ocultas y no es chistoso que me hagas pendejear por algo así.

\- H-Hermana…

\- ¿Acaso… es por algún chico?

\- E-Este… - las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli rosa la delataron – n-no es eso, en serio.

\- Sí, es eso.

\- Hermana, ¿podrías dejar el tema por fuera?

\- Dime Shoko, ¿Quién es mi futuro cuñado?

\- … - Shoko no reaccionó ante sesto y solo bajó la mirada bastante triste, cosa que Kyoko no pasó desapercibida.

\- ¿Shoko?

\- C-Creo que no podrás conocer a tu cuñado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él ya tiene chica.

\- ¿Ya tiene chica?

\- Sí.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! – reclamó la peli morada muy molesta mientras era envuelta en un aura igual a la que tenía cuando Eris posesionó su cuerpo – Dime quien es y lo maldeciré con discordia eterna.

\- Y yo que creí que Eris ya estaba muerta – dijo Shoko – hermana, él, aunque quisieras matarlo, no podrías hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él es Seiya de Pegaso.

\- ¿Seiya de Pegaso? – dijo Kyoko – uno de cabello castaño y que tenía malos modales con la señorita Saori ¿ese es?

\- Sí.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no lo mataría?!

\- Porque es el enamorado de Saori-san.

\- ¡Y por esa razón no lo voy…! – el cerebro de la ex Saintia de Equuleus hizo corto circuito por lo dicho por su hermanita - ¿Enamorado? ¡Shoko! ¡¿Enamorado?!

\- Sí.

\- P-Pero…

\- Sí, ya lo sé, Athena desde la Era Mitológica nunca ha tenido amantes y nadie debe cortejarla de esa manera ya que ella es la diosa protectora de la Tierra y bla, bla, bla, hermana esa historia me la repiten como mil veces.

\- Entiéndeme Shoko, es algo único que la señorita Athena tenga un amante.

\- Para mí no fue tanta la sorpresa, desde que se encontraron ya se miraba química – dijo decepcionando un poco – realmente…se nota que son el uno para el otro.

\- Entonces… la señorita Athena tiene un pretendiente…

\- Novio hermana, novio.

\- Bueno, tiene un novio, el cual tú estás enamorada de él.

\- Sí.

\- ¿En qué lio te metiste hermanita? – dijo Kyoko – realmente te metes en unas que ni Zeus nos libre.

\- S-Sí.

\- Shoko, ¿Qué haré contigo? – dijo Kyoko, pero en eso, sintió un cosmos cálido provenir de algún lado - ¿Qué será eso?

\- Ese cosmos… es de Saori-san.

\- Sí, parece que la señorita Athena está emanando un cosmos lleno de vida y felicidad.

\- No me quiero precipitar, pero creo saber que pasa – dijo Shoko.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Iré a verlo con mis propios ojos – sin dar más explicaciones, la peli rosa salió de su boca y fue rumbo al hospital.

\- E-Espera, Shoko – Kyoko fue tras su hermana hacia… donde sea que fuese.

Mientras corrían, Shoko pensaba en una cosa.

_Si Saori-san está así, debe ser… Seiya-san por fin despertó._

.

Mientras esto pasaba, en un templo en el fondo del mar, se hallaban 7 guerreros con armaduras parecidas a las Armaduras Doradas de los Caballeros Dorados, pero estas eran de un color como amarillo con naranja.

\- Hoy nos hemos reunido con un solo propósito – dijo una voz procedente de una estatua con una Armadura y un tridente – Mis leales Generales de Marina, ahora que se han reunido frente a mí, llevaré a cabo mi venganza contra Athena e inundaré el mundo.

\- Permiso para hablar, Emperador Poseidón.

\- No – dijo Poseidón.

\- Permiso para hablar, Emperador Poseidón.

\- Concedido – dijo el dios.

\- ¿Para qué quiere inundar el mundo?

\- Sencillo Sirena…

\- Me llamó Sorrento…

\- Bien Sirena, te responderé – dijo el dios ignorando la petición del peli celeste – desde la Era Mitológica siempre he querido que el mundo se inunde para poder librarme de los humanos malditos que se han olvidado de nosotros los dioses y se han dedicado únicamente a contaminar mis dominios con estos artículos como botellas, pero hechas como de plástico.

\- Es que son de plástico – dijo Kaza en voz baja a Ío.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Liumades?

\- N-Nada mi Emperador Poseidón.

\- Bueno, lo dejaré pasar ya que no estoy de humor para enojarme.

\- ¡Poseidón! – se escuchó un grito en todo el Santuario marino.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo un chico de cabello verde de nombre Isaac.

\- Hay no – dijo la voz de Poseidón con algo de miedo - ¿q-que pasa amor?

\- Que amor ni que ni ocho cuartos – dijo la voz femenina - ¿Dónde estás?

\- E-Estoy en mi Santuario.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre ensuciar la mesa después de comer?

\- S-Solo dejé un poco de comida en la mesa, no es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió limpiarlo?! – dijo la voz - ¡Ven aquí y limpia!

\- P-Pero cariño, estoy a punto de invadir el mundo.

\- ¡Yo te invadiré de un puñado de golpes si no te apuras!

\- S-Sí Anfitrite – dijo el dios de los mares – lo siento mis Generales, pero por ahora me retiro.

\- S-Sí – dijeron los 7 Generales mientras el cosmos de su dios desaparecía.

\- Quien diría que Poseidón era tan mandilón con su esposa – dijo Baia.

\- Nadie sabe los misterios de los dioses.

\- ¿Nos vamos a comer? – dijo Sorrento – yo invito.

\- Bien, vamos – todos los Generales siguieron a Sorrento a comer algo mientras Poseidón se ganaba una puteada de parte de su esposa.

.

Mientras que de vuelta en el hospital de la Fundación…

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó Saori lanzándose a su guardián que por fin había despertado.

\- ¿Saori? – dijo Seiya mientras recibía el abrazo de su amada Saori.

\- Seiya, te extrañé – dijo la peli lila hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Pegaso – realmente te extrañé.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy de nuevo.

\- Me alegra – Saori fue directo a los labios de su amado para besarlo, cosa que el castaño correspondió el dicho beso.

La cosa se tornó algo caliente ya que Saori se sentó en la entrepierna de su amado.

El ambiente se había puesto algo caliente ya que la peli lila comenzaba a moverse, dando indicaciones a Seiya que quería hacerlo.

\- ¿S-Saori?

\- No aguanto más Seiya – dijo la chica bastante excitada – necesito hacerlo ahora.

\- No podemos Saori, alguien vendría y nos hallaría.

\- No te preocupes, puse una barrera alrededor, nadie más vendrá a interrumpirnos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Dime Seiya, ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

\- ¡¿Ya despertó?! – dijo Shoko llegando al lugar, haciendo que la peli lila cayera de la cama al susto.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san?

\- Saori-san, ¿Por qué estás en el piso?

\- N-No fue nada.

\- Bueno, veo que ya despertaste Seiya-san – dijo la peli rosa al castaño.

-Sí, realmente fue una gran batalla que nos dimos en las 12 casas – dijo el Pegaso – por cierto, Saori, ¿Cómo están los demás?

\- Están mejor – dijo la peli lila levantándose – están fuera de peligro y solo reposan.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Seiya-san? – preguntó Erda llegando junto a las demás.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Soy Erda, Saintia de Casiopea.

\- ¿Y ella? – dijo señalando a la rubia platino.

\- Soy Katya, Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Un gusto, Seiya de Pegaso.

\- Sí, por la señorita Saori te conocemos bien – dijo la castaña mayor mirando a la peli lila que se sonrojó un poco.

\- E-Erda, no digas cosas así.

\- Bien, bien, no diré nada más para avergonzarla – dijo Casiopea - ¿Es cierto que tienes un romance con la señorita Saori?

\- ¡E-Erda! – dijo la diosa toda roja.

\- Sí – respondió con sencillez el castaño – Saori y yo nos conocemos desde niños y siempre nos hemos gustado, así que podemos decir que nos queremos muchísimo.

\- S-Seiya – la cara de la diosa se puso más roja que un tomate.

\- ¿La amas? – dijo Erda.

\- La amo mucho – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

\- ¡Erda / -san / -Senpai! – gritaron todas las chicas ahí presentes con la cara roja por la pregunta hecha por la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Sí, ya lo hicimos – respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a más de alguna.

\- ¡Seiya eso no se dice! – reclamó la diosa a su amado.

\- Eres muy honesto – dijo Erda – si no fueras parejas de la señorita Saori, te pediría que fueras mi pareja.

\- ¿Qué? – Saori encendió su cosmos mientras miraba peligrosamente a la castaña.

\- Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo Seiya.

\- Eso espero – dijo Erda mientras hablaban más con Seiya.

\- Me quiero morir – dijo Saori tapándose la cara por lo roja que estaba, mientras que sus Saintias no creían lo que su diosa había hecho.

Shoko… solo miraba triste la escena.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Zeus! Le da a su padre una poción y a sus hijos vomitó.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Jeje, las cosas se ponen buenas más cuando Shoko finalmente fue descubierta por Saori. Conociendo a esta Saori, no creo que deje descansar a Seiya hasta que lo haga suyo de nuevo XD. Erda… es todo un caso, es mi Saintia favorita junto a Shoko. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Seiya estaba recuperándose de las heridas ocurridas en la batalla de las 12 casas, no solo él, sino también todos los demás Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¿Ya me darán de alta? – dijo Seiya a su amada.

\- Sí, hablé con los del hospital y ya no hay motivos para tenerte aquí encerrado.

\- Pero… ¿y los demás?

\- Lo que es Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga se quedarán un tiempo más ya que no están del recuperados.

\- Ya veo.

\- Tu sufriste menos golpes, al menor por el drogadicto de polvo de estrellas de Saga, por lo que al menos no sufriste mucho como los otros.

\- Sí, Hyoga peleó con su Maestro Camus.

\- Además, Shun fue víctima de la Rosa Sangrienta del macho menos de Afrodita.

\- Pensé que Shiryu había muerto también.

\- Y sin olvidar cuando Ikki peleó con Saga sabiendo que no tenía chace.

\- De suerte sobrevivimos.

\- Seiya, ¿no sientes tus heridas de la batalla? Tenías unos cortes profundos como el de una espada.

\- P-Pues… - el chico de cabello castaño tosió un poco ya que sabía a qué se refería – n-no sé qué pasó con el Caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era el Caballero de Capricornio?

\- L-Lo escuché por WhatsApp.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Saori, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Digo, ahora que ya salgo del hospital, quería saber, ¿Qué haremos con lo nuestro?

\- Seiya – la peli lila miraba como su amado se preocupaba por su relación – no te preocupes, serás siempre mi guardián, solo que ahora me atenderás solo a mí, no mirarás a otras chicas de la forma en que me miras y tendremos sexo las veces que queramos al día.

\- Vaya, ya tenías planeado todo ¿verdad?

\- Una chica debe estar preparada para todo.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

\- No lo sé, tu puedes decidir qué hacer.

\- ¿Una salida al cine? – dijo el chico.

\- Me gusta.

\- La pregunta es… ¿Qué película veremos?

\- Pues… - antes de que Saori contestara, una gran lluvia comenzó a caer - ¿Y ese torrente?

\- ¿Agua? Pero miré el pronóstico del tiempo y dijo que iba a estar soleado.

\- Maldición – dijo Saori – creo que no podremos salir aún.

\- Podemos llevar paraguas y entramos sin problemas – dijo Seiya tratando de calmar a su novia.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- _Ultimas noticias, las salas de cine cierran por falta de energía eléctrica._

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Saori molesta por eso.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a comer a algún restaurante – dijo el chico.

\- Sí, aunque no podremos hacerlo al aire libre, en un restaurante estaría mejor.

\- Sí, entonces solo debemos cambiarnos y…

_\- Informe de último momento, los restaurantes de todo tipo cierran hoy debido a que la lluvia ha inundado parte de los locales y por eso cerrarán._

_\- _Me lleva el… ¡ANO! – gritó Saori frustrada por no poder salir con su amado.

\- Lo siento Saori, pero creo que no podremos ir a una cita hoy.

\- No te preocupes, porque creo saber quién es el culpable de esto.

\- ¿El culpable?

\- Sí, es mi tío cara de sardina.

\- N-No te refieres a…

\- Sí – la peli lila miró fijamente hacia la ventana – Poseidón.

\- ¿El dios de los mares?

\- Sí.

.

Mientras que en la Mansión Kido…

\- ¿Por qué está lloviendo? – dijo Erda – quería salir con mi moto a dar una vuelta.

\- Ni modo Erda-Senpai – dijo Xiao – pero creo que no podremos salir.

\- Y yo quería ir a la final de futbol – dijo la peli rosa.

\- Creo que no podremos salir a ningún lado – dijo Mii – esta lluvia es extraña.

\- Ahora que lo dices, ¿no se supone que el pronóstico dijo que iba a estar soleado? – dijo Shoko.

\- También lo escuché.

\- En serio, ¿Qué es esto?

\- No idea, pero creo que apoyo lo que Mii dice – dijo una nueva voz uniéndose al grupo.

\- ¿Hermana / Kyoko / -Senpai?

\- La misma – dijo la peli morada – veo que también notaron esto de la lluvia.

\- Sí, ¿sabes qué pasa?

\- No sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que esto es obra del dios que controla los mares.

\- ¿El dios que controla los mares? – dijo Shoko mirando fijo a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿No se refieren a…? – Xiao tenía una idea de quien podría ser - ¿de quién hablamos?

\- ¿Eh? – las demás Saintias solo se cayeron hacia atrás mientras les salía una gota de sudor de la frente.

\- Jeje, es que reprobé esa parte del examen de Saintia.

\- ¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para graduarte de Saintia? – dijo Katya.

\- Traía mi camisa de la suerte – dijo la china.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas.

\- No entiendo muchas cosas que pasan aquí – dijo Mii en lo que sintió como sonaba su celular - ¿hola?

La Saintia de Delfín se alejó un poco para hablar con la persona que la llamaba.

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo Erda mirando a la rubia.

\- Ni idea, creo que a lo mejor es alguien cercano – dijo Katya.

\- ¿Tendrá novio? – dijo Xiao ganándose la mirada de todas.

\- ¿A poco Alicia tiene novio? – dijo la Saintia de la Corona Boreal.

\- Nunca la he visto hablar con chicos – dijo Shoko – bueno, el tiempo que la llevo conociendo nunca la he visto hablando con chicos.

\- En la Academia, había chicos que estudiaban con nosotras – dijo Kyoko – pero que yo recuerde, nunca he visto a Mii hablando con otros chicos.

\- Vaya, al parecer debemos descartar la posibilidad de que Alicia tenga novio – dijo Katya – a lo mejor es solo alguien más.

\- Hablando de novios, ¿ustedes no tienen a alguien que les guste? – dijo Erda a las demás.

\- Por el momento no, no me interesa eso – dijo Katya – solo me dedicó a luchar, ese es mi deber por el momento.

\- Que fría – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea – por lo menos deberías conocer algunos chicos.

\- Ya te dije que no me interesa.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – dijo señalando a Xiaoling, Kyoko y Shoko.

\- Y-Yo no tengo a nadie – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor – e-en serio, no me gusta nadie.

\- Más falso que el Cruz Azul de México campeón – dijo Erda – con esa reacción no me convenciste.

\- E-En serio, no me gusta nadie.

\- Vamos Xiaoling, ¿no me digas que te gusta alguien?

\- Y-Ya les dije que…

\- Bueno, dejando a un lado de que posiblemente a Xiao le guste alguien, díganme ustedes dos – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea señalando a ambas hermanas de Equuleus.

\- Pues… que yo recuerde no – dijo la peli morada – siempre he sido independiente, por lo que no me atrae nadie.

\- ¿Qué tal Rigel? – dijo Katya – que yo recuerde, él siempre andaba contigo, de aquí a allá.

\- Bueno, es que él siempre era amable, no por eso significa que me gustaba, además, él ya está muerto.

\- Bueno, eso es profundo – la castaña miró a la peli rosa - ¿y tú Shoko? ¿Quién es tu enamorado?

\- P-Pues… - la peli rosa solo bajó la mirada algo triste – no importa si lo digo, pero es que no me corresponde.

\- ¿No te corresponde? – las demás miraron a la peli rosa.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera! – dijo Erda - ¿eso significa que te gusta alguien?

\- Sí.

\- Quien lo diría, la gran Shoko de Equuleus enamorada – dijo Katya – eres increíble.

\- Bueno, no es algo que se pueda evitar.

\- A lo mejor es alguien que lo podrías dominar si se trata de sobrepasar contigo.

\- No creo que lo haga – dijo la peli rosa – él es alguien que lucha por el bien y nunca se da por vencido.

\- Jeje, suena como si fuera un Caballero de Athena – Xiao lo dijo en broma, pero ver las mejillas rojas de la peli rosa, le dieron una pista – espera Shoko, ¿es un Caballero de Athena?

\- … - Shoko no respondió y desvió la mirada.

\- ¡No me lo creo! – dijo Erda – realmente te ganaste un premio.

\- Pero dijiste que no te correspondía ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué clase de idiota no te correspondería? – dijo Xiao – dime el nombre y le partiré la cara con mi Puño Polar de las 7 Estrellas.

\- N-No creo que sería buena idea – dijo Kyoko – estás pasando una etapa fea, por lo menos deberías relajarte de esto.

\- ¿A poco lo conoces Kyoko? – preguntó Erda.

\- Sí, y creo que ustedes también lo conocen.

\- ¿Lo conocemos?

En eso, Mii volvió de su llamada.

\- ¿De qué me perdí?

\- Un niño flotó sobre mí y voló un auto con su rasho laser.

\- ¿Y eso que significa?

\- No importa, estábamos hablando sobre chicos y que persona le podría gustar a la otra – dijo Katya.

\- ¿En serio hablan de eso?

\- Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Y qué descubriste Erda? – preguntó la Saintia de Delfín.

\- Bueno, Katya es una fría sin corazón que no le interesan los chicos y que posiblemente sea lesbiana.

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó la Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Vamos, no tiene nada de malo ser lesbiana – dijo Kyoko.

\- ¡No soy lesbiana! No soy como Alicia.

\- ¿Eh? – Mii sintió como todas la miraban y esta se puso muy roja de la vergüenza.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos – dijo Xiao.

\- ¡¿Ya lo sabían?!

\- Sí, como que no eres muy obvia para esconder tus sentimientos, es más, recuerdo que muchas chicas te dejaban cartas en tu casillero.

\- Y-Yo… m-mejor díganme como quedaron las demás.

\- Bueno, creo que Xiao tiene a alguien ya que no lo quiere admitir, pero como realmente le gusta alguien.

\- Q-Que no me gusta nadie.

\- Mira, lo que sientas por esa persona no creo que la debas ocultar.

\- Q-Que malas son.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, creímos también que Kyoko tenía a alguien, pero lastimosamente no.

\- ¿En serio Kyoko? – dijo Mii.

\- Sí, en serio.

\- Y de parte de Shoko… como que la pareja no le corresponde.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – la rubia miró a la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- Sí, en mi opinión es un tonto – dijo la rusa – no creo que deba hacer sentir mal a una mujer.

\- Espero que ese hombre jamás tenga sexo – dijo Erda haciendo sonrojar a las demás - ¿Qué? Es lo normal.

.

Mientras en el hospital de la Fundación Kido, se hallaban Saori y Seiya en la habitación de este último, que ya estaba por ser dado de alta, aunque bueno, debían hacer un último, pero importante asunto que costaría algo de trabajo hacerlo.

\- ¡M-Más fuerte Seiya…! – dijo la peli lila montando encima del castaño.

\- Y-Ya no puedo más Saori…

\- Y-Yo tampoco – Saori saltaba sobre el Pegaso de su amado, mientras sentían como llegaban al final.

Una vez terminado el acto de ambos, la chica cayó en el pecho de su amado mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿Q-Que tal estuvo? – dijo el chico.

\- Me encantó – dijo Saori - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor – habló Pegaso – realmente extrañaba esto.

\- Imagínate a mí, mientras estabas inconsciente, a veces me masturbaba viéndote.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es nada, solo espero que ya nos vayamos, así podremos ir a mi recamara a hacerlo toda la noche.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos antes de que vengan más personas…

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Ya estamos mejor! – dijo una voz muy conocida para el castaño y para Saori.

\- ¿S-Shun?

\- Chicos, ya estamos mejor, así que ya… po… de… mos…

Sí, los 4 Caballeros de Bronce restantes estaban en la entrada viendo el espectáculo que no se lo creían.

Seiya y Saori tapados únicamente por una sábana blanca, pero se miraba más que obvio que habían hecho algo ya que sus ropas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que hacen chicos?

\- N-Nosotros solo… - Saori trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Habían sido hallados in fraganti.

\- C-Creo que vinimos en mal momento – dijo Hyoga saliendo del cuarto mientras Shun lo seguía – c-continúen con lo suyo.

Cuando los Caballeros de Bronce se fueron, la cara de ambos se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.

Realmente, ahora no había secretos que ocultar y, además, esta lluvia, traería una nueva guerra Santa.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo necesito de tu amor, quiero brindarte mi calor…**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__En un aguacero se habla de muchas cosas, pero estas chicas no conocen los límites y esas pláticas son típicas de las chicas. Jeje, más vale que Seiya no vea otras mujeres ya que Saori le volará su Pegaso XD. Bueno, al menos ya no podrán ocultar lo que sienten, los captaron el acto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después de los acontecimientos en el que Seiya había retomado la consciencia, los chicos fueron dados de alta.

Eso sí, cuando Seiya le indicó que se iría a su casa, que era donde vivía Miho, Saori se lo impidió ya que le había dicho que, a partir de ahora, él viviría en la mansión con ella.

Obvio que esto eran puros celos de la peli lila la cual no quería que su amado castaño estuviera solo con otra mujer.

Aunque esto no fue problema, hubo más grande.

La lluvia no había terminado desde hace días y eso empezaba preocupar a todos.

Saintias y Caballeros se reunieron en la sala de la Mansión Kido para discutir la situación.

\- ¿Ya nos dirás Saori? – dijo Ikki – el agua me está fastidiando, además, tengo ganas de quemar bosques de tanta agua que cae.

\- Bueno Ikki, la cosa es que ya sospechaba que alguien tendría el poder para hacer caer el agua de esa manera – hablaba la peli lila – el responsable de esta lluvia es mi tío Poseidón.

\- ¿Poseidón has dicho? – dijo el Fénix.

\- ¿Por qué el dios que rige los mares haría algo así? – dijo Mii.

\- Ni idea, por lo que recuerdo de mis vidas pasadas, Poseidón solo regresa a la Tierra cada 2000 a 2500 años, aun no estamos en esa era.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última Guerra contra Poseidón?

\- El año 0 de nuestra era actual, aún faltaban 500 años para que Poseidón despierte, algo pasó para que decidiera volver.

\- A lo mejor algo lo hizo despertar.

\- O alguien.

\- No sé quién pudo haber hecho eso – dijo Saori – no hay nadie que yo conozca que fuera a despertar a Poseidón.

\- Ni modo Saori-san, tendremos que luchar con él – dijo Shoko.

\- Tienes razón Shoko-san, aunque no será sencillo, las Guerras contra Poseidón siempre fueron muy violentas, esto más por su actitud.

\- ¿Tan violento es? – preguntó Xiao.

\- Sí, es muy violento, ni siquiera Hades es tan violento como Poseidón.

\- ¿A poco lucharemos contra Hades?

\- Sí, pero eso será dentro de otros capítulos en este fic así como en el anime.

\- ¿De qué hablas Saori-san? – preguntó la peli rosa.

\- Olvídalo, nunca lo entenderías.

\- Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos incumbe – dijeron Fénix y Casiopea al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué hablas al mismo tiempo que yo?

\- Vaya, parece que algunos ya están destinados – dijo en broma la Saintia de Osa Menor sonrojando a Erda, pero Ikki ni se inmutó.

\- ¿No te sientes orgulloso hermano? – preguntó Shun - ¿Hermano?

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¿Por qué no? – reclamó la castaña - ¿Qué no te gustaría tener toda esta carne tan jugosa?

\- Para eso mejor me hago vegetariano.

\- ¡Turn Down for What!

\- ¡Volvamos al asunto que nos corresponde! – gritó Saori llamando la atención de todos – quiero que luchemos y venzamos al cara de ostra marina de mi tío Poseidón.

\- Bueno, no creo que debamos apresura las cosas, después de todo, solo estamos nosotros 10 – dijo Mii.

\- ¿Qué hay de los Caballeros Dorados? – preguntó Seiya que había estado callado todo el rato.

\- No creo que contemos con su ayuda – dijo Saori – después de todo, no quiero verlos todavía.

\- Pero sin su ayuda, no haremos nada – dijo Shun – su poder es inmenso, a lo mejor siempre nos viene algo de ayuda.

\- No Shun, no solicitaré la ayuda de los Caballeros Dorados – dijo la diosa – por ahora, solo quiero que ustedes batallen.

\- ¿Estás segura Señorita Saori? – dijo Katya – a lo mejor si ocupamos de su ayuda y…

\- No, ellos no estarán involucrados en el combate – dijo la peli lila mirando por la ventana la lluvia – es más, quiero que esta batalla solo la libremos nosotros, no quiero ayuda de los demás.

\- ¿Segura Saori?

\- Sí, esta lucha solo la tendremos nosotros, no quiero involucrar a nadie más que no sea de nuestro grupo – explicaba – el drogadicto que se mete polvo estelar en las venas de nombre Saga, mató a casi toda mi armada por que la esquizofrenia le dio de lleno en el cerebro, por lo cual solo me redujo el ejército a solo unos cuantos Caballeros de Plata, casi nada de bronce y 6 Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Lucharemos contra Poseidón solo así?

\- Sí, creo que somos suficientes para el ejército de él, no creo que sea necesario llevar a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿A poco no es tan numeroso el ejército de Poseidón?

\- Al contrario, tiene más miembros que nosotros.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios le ganaremos a su ejército entonces?!

\- Sencillo – la chica sacó un plano – descubrí que sus cosmos no son tan poderosos como imaginaba.

\- ¿Son débiles?

\- Bueno, ahora lo que incumbe es como vamos a ingresar al mundo submarino – preguntó Hyoga – que yo sepa, dicen que en Asgard hay un pasadizo para el mundo submarino de Poseidón.

\- No quiero ir a Asgard – dijo Saori – hace un frio de perros, además creo que si vamos nos declararán una guerra contra unos tipos que se creen guerreros divinos o algo así, además, no quiero infectarme con el virus que liberamos hace tiempo.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué propones señora genio?

\- Sencillo, nos hundiremos en el mar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí.

\- Saori, creo que es mejor opción que vayamos a Asgard y nos metamos en ese hoyo para llegar de un solo donde Poseidón.

\- Que mal – Saori estaba algo desilusionada – yo quería estrenar mi crucero, lo había llamado Titanic y esperaba que nos fuéramos en el, incluso había detectado icebergs en el camino.

\- ¡¿Nos querías matar?!

\- No, solo quería que fuera algo romántico.

\- No mames.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, creo que debemos alistarnos a ir a Asgard.

\- Creo que no tengo otra opción – dijo la peli lila – pero eso sí, asegúrense de llevar mascarillas, gel de mano y desinfectante.

\- Bien.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Hace un frio de muertos! – dijo Saori con un abrigo de chinchilla.

\- No le veo tanto el rollo Saori – dijo Seiya el cual se miraba solo con su Armadura al igual que todos los demás.

\- ¿P-Por qué no tienes frio?

\- Por las Armaduras nos protegen del frio – explicó Shun.

\- Al menos que Erda-san e Ikki nos den calor – dijo la diosa mirando a los dos Caballeros de fuego.

\- Bueno, por mí no tengo problema.

\- ¿Acaso me viste cara de calefactor?

\- Por favor hermano – la mirada que le dio Shun hizo que Ikki reflexionara y al final hizo caso a la petición de Andrómeda.

\- Bien – Fénix usó su cosmos y puso en ambiente cálido para todos los ahí presentes.

\- Que rico se siente – dijo Xiao muy feliz – con este clima hasta así es rico venir.

\- Por cierto, Shoko-san, ¿Qué piensas de…? – Saori le iba a hablar a la peli rosa, pero esta estaba envuelta en un cubo de hielo.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Shoko?! – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- Al parecer no soportó el frio.

\- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, debemos encontrar la entrada al mundo submarino de Poseidón.

\- ¡Diosa Athena! – exclamó una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia la diosa de la guerra.

\- ¿Quién es esa?

\- ¡A ti te andaba buscando! – una mujer con cabello blanco y ojos morados apareció en un aura maligna - ¡Soy Hilda de Polaris! Representante del dios Odín en la Tierra, dios supremo que rige Asgard.

\- ¡No me importa! – Saori dejó a un lado a Nike - ¡No tengo para pelear! ¡Masenko!

\- ¿Qué? – Hilda recibió el ataque de lleno y solo quedó la túnica de la representante de Odín en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué mierda hiciste Saori? – dijo Ikki.

\- ¿C-Creen que me excedí?

\- No, lo hiciste genial – sonrió el peli azul – realmente acabar con una chica así, eres de mis respetos.

\- ¡Chicos! – Hyoga llamó a los demás – creo que encontré la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues… - el Caballero de Cisne señaló un letrero que decía "Entrada al mundo submarino de Poseidón"

\- Que buen servicio.

\- Buenos, creo que no nos haría mal un baño.

\- ¡Cawabunga! – gritó Seiya arrojándose al mar el cual era el mar de Asgard.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó Saori – a lo mejor hay mujeres del ejército de Poseidón allá abajo, no dejaré que ninguna zorra arrastrada se lo quede.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡El pene de Seiya es solo mío!

\- ¡Diablos Saori! – dijeron los demás Caballeros.

\- ¡Allá voy Seiya! – Saori se tiró a la entrada del mundo de Poseidón y solo esperaba buscar a su amado.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? – dijo Shun.

\- Son dos enamorados con las hormonas alborotadas.

\- Bueno, por ahora solo que tenemos que hacer es ir tras ellos.

\- ¿Y Shoko-san? – Hyoga miró a la Saintia de Equuleus que estaba siendo descongelada por Erda la cual le daba calor con su cosmos.

\- ¿No puedes acelerar esto? – dijo Ikki a Erda.

\- Es que no quiero lastimarla con mi fuego.

\- Eres muy amable en ese sentido – el Fénix sonrió - ¡pero no conseguirás nada si no lo haces como se debe hacer!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ave Fénix! – Ikki lanzó su ataque hacia el bloque de hielo que tenía a Shoko congelada, y este cuando recibió el ataque se descongeló.

\- Gracias – dijo la peli rosa ya descongelada – el frio realmente me hace daño.

\- S-Shoko-san – dijo Mii mirando a la peli rosa algo preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Acaso… no sientes calor o algo?

\- ¿Por qué? – la chica estornudó – a lo mejor sentiría frio ya que el clima de aquí de Asgard es realmente hostil.

\- Shoko-san, ¿no crees que hace calor?

\- No, ya dije que hace frio – dijo la peli rosa.

\- Shoko – Katya se acercó a la peli rosa y le mostró un espejo - ¿Qué ves encima de tu cabeza?

\- ¿Eh? – cuando la Saintia de Equuleus se miró en el espejo y solo notó como había una pequeña flama de fuego en su cabello – que raro.

\- ¿Lo notaste?

\- Sí – la chica los miró a todos – no me peiné antes de venir.

\- ¡¿Solo eso notaste?!

\- No, también noté que me estoy quemando – dijo la chica para luego reaccionar - ¡ME QUEMO!

\- ¡Salta al agua! – dijo Ikki.

\- ¡Sí! – con miedo, la chica de cabello rosa se tiró al mar, pero no la parte de la entrada del mundo submarino, sino que en la zona helada y volvió a quedar como cubo de hielo.

\- Otra vez no – dijeron las Saintias mientras Ikki solo reía como loco.

\- Lo sabía, esta chica es como Seiya, misma inteligencia, mismo físico, solo que esta tiene tetas… es igual a Seiya en todos los sentidos.

\- No creo que eso sea motivo de celebración – dijo Erda mirando al Fénix – Shoko está congelada y Seiya y la señorita Saori ya se metieron al mundo submarino.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Shiryu? – preguntó Hyoga.

\- El tipo está con ese virus que está dando en China y lo metieron en cuarentena – explicó el Cisne – también el maestro Dohko y Sunrei están iguales.

\- Vaya – eso, Mii se alarmó – Xiao, tu no lo tienes ¿verdad?

\- No, me hice los exámenes y no lo tengo.

\- Menos mal.

\- Bueno, creo que no tenemos más opciones que meternos y ver qué ocurre.

\- ¡Sí!

Los Caballeros y Saintias entraron al agujero en el que los conduciría al mundo submarino de los dominios de Poseidón.

Una nueva guerra santa entre el emperador de los mares y la diosa de la guerra se llevaría a cabo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo necesito de tu amor, quiero brindarte mi calor…**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Saori realmente es bien tóxica, es capaz de saltar al mar con tal de que su hombre no esté con otras mujeres, bueno, eso quiere decir que lo ama. Jaja, valió madres Hilda XD. El Masenko es una técnica de Gohan, aunque también la usa Trunks. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Caballeros de Athena siempre han defendido la Tierra de los malignos dioses que quieren poner sus sucias manos sobre ella. Ellos son los campeones de la justicia, los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

En estos momentos, el Caballero de Pegaso, Seiya, se había adentrado en los dominios del emperador de los mares Poseidón. Las lluvias habían estado haciendo estragos en la Tierra y ya era hora de detener esto.

Seiya fue el primero en entrar a los dominios de Poseidón dispuesto a parar estas desgracias. Aunque no iría solo.

El castaño llegó al sitio.

\- ¿Es este el reino de Poseidón? – dijo el chico mirando alrededor.

\- No, que va, es Disneylandia – dijo una voz.

\- ¿Quién es? – Seiya se puso en guardia.

\- Que te importa.

\- ¡El culo te rebota! – respondió el Pegaso.

\- ¿Eres un Caballero de Athena? – dijo el tipo.

\- Sí, soy Seiya de Pegaso y vengo a patearle los huevos a Poseidón.

\- ¡Más respeto para nuestro emperador! – dijo el tipo que resultaría ser un soldado raso y de ahí, un ejército de estos apareció para rodear al Caballero.

\- Emperador mis puños que se comerá.

\- ¡Seiya! – la voz de Saori llegó al sitio.

\- ¿Saori?

\- Seiya, dime que no has visto a ninguna chica.

\- ¿D-De qué hablas Saori?

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! Apuesto que entraste para ver algunas chicas en bikini.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hablar tonterías y…!

\- ¡Usted se me calla! – dijo la peli lila molesta - ¿no ve que estoy hablando con mi novio?

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy Maribel Guardia – dijo la peli lila - ¿no ven que soy Athena?

\- ¡¿Athena?!

\- Sí, y me cansé que me interrumpan cuando quiero pelear con mi novio, así que solo desparezcan de mi vista.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Rasengan! – gritó la peli lila lanzando su ataque a todos los soldados rasos que habían llegado a detener a Pegaso.

No quedó ni un rastro de alguna persona, solo habían quedado ellos dos.

\- ¿Los mataste a todos Saori?

\- Eran muy odiosos, además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Dime que no hay ninguna mujer aquí.

\- Llegaste solo 10 segundos después de que yo llegara.

\- Bueno, son puros hombres y sé que no te rechina la reversa.

\- Que palabras las tuyas.

\- Solo vayamos hacia mi tío Poseidón.

\- ¿Dónde vive?

\- Pues… - la chica sacó su celular y aunque estaban en medio del mar, por alguna razón tenía señal Wifi - ¿Qué demonios? La señal es muy mala.

\- ¿Por qué navegas en internet cuando estamos a merced de una nueva Guerra Santa?

\- Bueno, aquí podré ver donde vive Poseidón – luego de un momento de estar en Facebook, encontró la ubicación del Emperador de los mares - ¡Bingo! Aquí dice que vive en ese palote de ladrillos que se ve desde aquí.

Saori señaló al frente refiriéndose al sustento principal.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Mira, por lo que dice aquí en Facebook, ese es el Sustento Principal en el que se sostiene el reino de Poseidón.

\- ¿Y el resto de esos?

\- Son los 7 Pilares que sostienen los siete mares del mundo, por lo que dice aquí, debemos destruirlos para que cesen las inundaciones.

\- Bien, por cierto, ¿y los demás?

\- No lo sé, solo vine yo y los demás se quedaron arriba – dijo la peli lila - ¿Qué se habrán hecho?

\- A lo mejor se perdieron en el vórtice.

\- No lo sé Seiya, a lo mejor se los llevó hacia otro lado.

\- Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperarlos, no creo que podamos luchar solo los dos contra el ejército de Poseidón.

\- No lo creo Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Desde que tengo memoria, Poseidón siempre ha tenido un gran ejército y muy feroz que siempre me da guerra, pero esta vez, estos soldados rasos son unos mediocres.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Pues… - la peli lila se acercó peligrosamente al castaño el cual solo sabía que quería la chica.

\- Saori, no podemos, ¿no ves que estamos en plena Guerra?

\- Lo siento, pero necesito guerra aquí abajo.

\- ¿En serio? – el joven miró hacia la entrepierna de Saori –pues yo no veo una Guerra.

\- ¡Solo ven y detén esta guerra! ¡Necesito que apagues este incendio y necesito una manguera que rocíe!

Unos segundos después, ambos tomaron acción en su momento íntimo, mientras que los demás…

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Shun despertándose.

\- Se supone que saltamos después de Saori ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dónde está la señorita Saori? – preguntó Mii no viendo a la peli lila.

\- Cálmate, a lo mejor se fue por otro lado – dijo el Cisne mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

\- ¡Soy la Reina del mundo! – gritó Xiao mientras los demás la miraban extrañados hasta que se dieron cuenta de porque hacia eso.

\- Xiaoling, ¿Qué haces en ese barco? – Katia miró a la castaña en lo que parecían ser restos de un barco hundido.

\- Fíjense en el nombre del barco.

\- ¿Nombre del barco?

Los demás solo miraron el nombre del susodicho buque y al ver el nombre se impresionaron.

\- ¡¿Titanic?!

\- Sí, es el Titanic – Xiao seguía en la proa del famoso trasatlántico contemplando el resto del mar.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo la Saintia de Delfín – si aquí está el Titanic, eso quiere decir que estamos…

\- ¡El Atlántico Norte / Triángulo de las Bermudas! – solo Xiao dijo esto último ya que los demás acertaron.

\- Xiaoling, ¿Cómo que el Triángulo de las Bermudas? – ahora fue Erda.

\- Bueno, siempre pensé que así había sido.

\- Esta chica – Ikki miró a la Saintia – no eres más tonta por falta de vitaminas.

\- ¿Y Shoko-san? – preguntó Mii no mirando a su camarada peli rosa.

\- Es cierto, no está la versión de Seiya con tetas.

\- ¿Qué se habrá hecho? – las demás no sabían dónde estaba la Saintia de Equuleus.

Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Saintias se preocuparon un poco por la chica, hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Shun señaló hacia un banco de arena en el que se hallaba algo moviéndose.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Iré a ver – Hyoga llegó primero y al ver que era, resultó ser Shoko, pero enterrada en la arena, pero esta parecía estar luchando por salir.

\- ¿Shoko-san? – Mii fue y la sacó del banco de arena mientras respiraba fuertemente.

\- ¡¿D-Donde estamos?!

\- Pues mira genio, estamos en los dominios de Poseidón, vinimos a detener esta guerra y todo eso – dijo Ikki.

\- Ya veo – la peli rosa se tocó la cabeza – lo último que recuerdo es que el idiota de Ikki-san me quemó el cabello y luego me tiré al mar y me congelé, luego de eso me dormí.

\- Shoko-san, hemos llegado a los dominios del Emperador de los Mares, debemos buscar a la señorita Saori y a Seiya-san, estamos pensando en que fueron a dar en otro lado.

\- Bien – Equuleus se concentró en percibir el cosmos de su diosa y de su mentor, pero no pudo detectarlos – no están aquí, deben estar lejos.

\- Sí, debemos ir a buscarlos, pueden ser emboscados por el ejército de Poseidón.

\- Antes de eso, debo hacer algo – dijo la peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto – la Saintia de Equuleus fue donde estaba Xiaoling en la punta del Titanic mientras solo veía hacia el frente - ¡Soy la Reina del Mundo!

Las demás solo miraron a la peli rosa con una gota de sudor en la frente.

_Es como Seiya._

**.**

Volviendo con Saori y Seiya…

\- ¡Dame más duro Seiya! ¡Por favor! – la peli lila gemía mientras saltaba encima de s guardián el cual estaba acostado en el suelo desnudo al igual que su amada.

\- Y-Ya no aguanto – decía entre dientes el chico.

\- ¡Seiya! – fue el último grito que dio la peli lila cuando finalmente llegó a su clímax.

La chica cayó encima del pecho de su amado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que el Caballero de Pegaso.

Unos segundos después se cambiaron mientras siguieron avanzando y justo llegaron a un enorme pilar que sostenía lo que parecía ser el cielo, pero este era el mar.

\- ¿Este es un pilar?

\- Sí, por lo que tengo entendido así es.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – una voz llegó hacia los dos jóvenes que miraron al frente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Seiya se puso frente a Saori la cual se puso seria.

\- Pues quien más pony – el tipo vestía algo parecido a una Armadura Dorada, pero esta era naranja y con detalles color amarillo - ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

\- Pues no – Seiya miró de nuevo al chico – pues como te vistes, pareces un Caballero Dorado, pero en tiempos de hambruna.

\- ¡No soy un Caballero Dorado! – reveló el sujeto – soy un guerrero de elite del ejército de Poseidón, soy un General Marino, mi nombre es Bian de Caballo Marino.

Detrás del General, apareció la imagen de un hipocampo.

\- ¿Bian de Caballo Marino?

\- Es un General Marino – dijo Saori – son los guerreros más fuertes dentro del ejército de Poseidón, aunque son débiles ante mis Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡No es cierto! – dijo el peli gris.

\- Por eso he vencido a Poseidón en mis otros dos enfrentamientos contra él.

\- Las cosas como son – dijo el castaño riéndose un poco.

\- ¡Oigan, no me ignoren! – dijo el General.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – Saori le mandó un rayo de energía al General, el cual se desintegró ya que por obvias razones no iba a soportar el poder de una diosa.

\- ¿Eso era necesario?

\- Sí, me estaba molestando, además, no quiero que te dañen, lo juré.

\- Pero Saori, no creo que debas arriesgarte con eso solo por mí, para eso soy tu Caballero.

\- Ya luchaste en mi nombre en la batalla que causó el drogadicto de polvo de estrellas de Saga, ahora es mi turno de protegerte.

\- Saori – el chico se acercó a la chica y la besó muy dulcemente, aunque luego de un momento el beso se intensificó hasta el punto que volvieron a tocarse sus partes – e-espera Saori.

\- Seiya… quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Pero si lo hicimos hace poco.

\- No importa, los pilares tienen cama en sus interiores, así que no lo haremos en el suelo como hace rato.

Aunque el Pegaso quería protestar, no pudo ante las caricias de la chica que finalmente lo sedujo.

**.**

Volviendo con los demás…

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Ikki ya algo harto de que anduvieran caminando como si nada por el lugar.

\- Lo siento, pero es que el GPS está algo lento, la señal de Wifi está mal – dijo Mii mirando su celular.

\- Llevamos horas caminando por todo este mar.

\- No sean exageradas – dijo el Fénix irritado – solo hemos caminado 10 minutos.

\- ¡Pero parece una eternidad! – reclamó Erda.

\- Mira Cazuela, es mejor que te calles.

\- ¡Soy Casiopea, no cazuela!

\- Me da lo mismo – ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras algunos los veían con varias expresiones.

\- ¿Y a estos que les pasó? – dijo Hyoga.

\- Ignóralos, así comienzan y luego terminan enamorándose – dijo Katya sonrojando a los dos chicos.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices Katya?! – Erda gritó toda roja.

\- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? – dijo Shoko algo harta.

Los chicos seguían más perdidos ahora que no sabían ni en que parte del océano estaban.

**.**

En el pilar del Pacifico norte…

Dentro de este, en específico en la habitación del ya fallecido Bian de Caballo Marino, se hallaban los dos jóvenes… en sus asuntos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Así Seiya! ¡Dame… destrózame! – gritaba la chica mientras sentía el vaivén de la cadera del castaño chocando con la suya. No solo eso, el Caballero con una mano jalaba el cabello de la diosa mientras que con la otra tocaba sus pechos.

Unos minutos después, ambos acabaron cansados luego de su segunda ronda en el mundo de Poseidón.

Luego de que se vistieran, ambos siguieron con su camino.

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco Saori? – dijo el chico – ya han sido dos veces seguidas en el reino de Poseidón.

\- Bueno, esto será una ofensa para él, me acuesto con mi mejor Caballero en sus reinos. Esto le hará saber que no le tengo miedo a nadie.

\- … - el castaño no se creía ese cuento – solo quieres tener sexo en lugares en los que nos puedan atrapar porque lo hace más excitante ¿verdad?

\- Vamos Seiya, ¿crees que yo haría algo así?

\- Pues… - el chico desvió la mirada ya imaginando su respuesta.

\- Olvídalo, nos quedan 6 pilares para acabar esto, veamos si nos encontramos a los demás.

Ambos chicos se dirigían al siguiente pilar.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

Seiya y Saori se encuentran en estos momentos en el reino del Emperador Poseidón tratando de evitar que el mundo se inunde por las torrenciales lluvias que están cayendo.

En estos momentos, la diosa Athena junto a su leal Caballero Pegaso ya han recorrido un largo camino por el reino del dios de los mares en donde gracias al poder de la diosa de la guerra, lograron derrotar a varios de los soldados rasos y también al General de Marina, Bian de Caballo Marino.

Aunque también hay que resaltar que los demás Caballeros y Saintias se habían perdido en el Océano, yendo a parar a otros sitios que al mismo que su diosa.

En estos momentos, Seiya y Saori iban hacia el siguiente pilar para tratar de destruirlo y hacer que las aguas bajaran en el mundo.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente pilar Saori? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Si no me equivoco y lastimosamente como mi internet ahora es una mierda por este Wifi de Poseidón.

\- ¿No sabes entonces?

\- Sí, es el Pilar del Océano Pacifico Sur.

\- ¿Pacifico sur? Vaya que hemos avanzado.

\- Sí – la peli lila se cansó un poco – lo lamento Seiya.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estoy algo cansada, no he sido muy atlética desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no aguantas una carrera? No mames Saori.

\- Lo siento, pero es que te lo digo, nunca fui una atleta.

\- ¿Cómo era que ibas a todos lados para las Guerras?

\- Iba en mi carruaje – al decir eso, una gota de sudor se formó en la frente del castaño – incluso a veces iba en el lomo de Pegaso.

\- Eso explica porque ni siquiera puedes andar un camino no tan largo.

\- Está bien, te cargo – el chico se montó a su novia a su lomo y este comenzó a correr como el equino que era.

\- ¡Arre caballito! Como en aquellos dorados tiempos.

\- No te bajo nada más porque quiero ganar esto.

\- Vamos a darle por detrás a Poseidón.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Mientras ambos chicos iban por los largos planos de las llanuras del fondo marino. Se miraba como iban al siguiente Pilar, así que aún tenían mucho que pelear.

**.**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del océano, se miraba a todos los demás Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias caminar por el estrecho fondo marino, así que por el momento solo estaban bien perdidos.

\- ¿A dónde demonios vamos? – preguntó Katya – se me va a arruinar la pedicura de tanto caminar.

\- Relájate un poco congeladora andante, solo debemos seguir adelante, siento que por aquí es – dijo el Caballero de Fénix.

\- ¿Cómo que congeladora andante? – dijo molesta la chica rusa – más respetos.

\- Sí Ikki, tampoco te pongas así.

\- Vamos Hyoga, no me digas que te vas a poner a defender a la congeladora.

\- ¡No me llames así!

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo con algo de cansancio Shoko – no entiendo que seguimos haciendo aquí.

\- Mira yegua sobrevalorada, ese remolino que está en esas aguas de Asgard se fumó algo que nos envió lejos de la idiota de Saori y el pendejo de Seiya…

\- Ikki-san, guarda más respetos para la señorita Saori – dijo Mii algo molesta de que el peli azul se dirigiera a su ama de ese modo.

\- Bien, como digas. Quiero saber a dónde estarán la tonta de Saori y el pendejete de Seiya.

\- ¡Ikki-san!

\- No los insulté tan fuerte como para que me reclames.

\- Pero aun así es una falta de respeto que les digas así.

\- Oigan, ya basta de discutir – dijo Xiao haciéndola de tranquilizadora – por el momento creo que debemos estar calmados.

\- Creo que tiene razón Xiaoling – dijo Katya – no ganamos nada discutiendo entre nosotros, somos de la misma orden.

\- Sí, eso pensé también – dijo Shun siempre sereno – Ikki, creo que por el momento solo debemos buscar la ruta más próxima para encontrar a Seiya y Saori.

\- Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices.

\- Creo que alguien no soporta que su hermano le diga algo, Ikki es bien sumiso con Shun – susurró Hyoga al oído de Katya.

\- Te escuché gansito de las nieves.

\- Bueno, solo sigamos buscando a Seiya y Saori, realmente no sabemos qué pasará si no llegamos a tiempo con ellos.

\- Sí, creo que debemos ir rápido con ellos – dijo Erda – el dios Poseidón posiblemente está ya haciendo sus planes y debemos detener eso.

\- Sí, sigamos adelante – dijo Mii guiando al grupo y de repente miraron de lejos una enorme estructura.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – preguntó la Saintia de Osa Menor mirando el gran pilar.

\- Es uno de los pilares que sostienen los 7 mares – dijo una voz causando que todos se pusieran en pose de combate.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Veo que han llegado muy lejos Caballeros de Athena – se mostró la figura de alguien vestido con una Armadura que parecía ser de aspecto parecido a la de los Caballeros Dorados, solo que de color naranja – pero lastimosamente su camino llegó hasta aquí.

\- ¿Eres un Caballero o algo así? – preguntó Katya.

\- Como te atreves a llamarme de ese modo – el tipo se quitó el casco y mostró su cabello azul celeste y ojos morados – soy uno de los sirvientes del Emperador Poseidón, mi nombre es Sorrento de Sirena, General Marino y Guardián del Pilar del Atlántico sur.

\- ¿Sorrento de Sirena?

\- Sí, soy uno de los guerreros de élite del Emperador Poseidón y uno de los más poderosos.

\- No creo eso – dijo Ikki – a lo mejor solo eres un puto y te la papeas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Caballero? No sientes respeto por los demás.

\- Lo mismo le decimos – dijeron algunos de los Caballeros y Saintias.

\- Pues déjenme decirles que hasta aquí termina su viaje – el General tomó su flauta – mueran con este ataque que los dejará inutilizados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a matar con una canción? – río Shoko contagiando a los demás y molestando al peli celeste.

\- Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? – el General llevó la boquilla de la flauta a su boca – pues quiero ver cómo reaccionan después de que escuchen mi Tonada de la Muerte.

Sin más, Sorrento comenzó a tocar su flauta y las risas se acabaron cuando todos sintieron de la nada un dolor agudo en sus cerebros y todos se tomaron la cabeza en señal de dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó Shun topándose los oídos.

\- ¡Me duelen los oídos! – dijo Shoko mientras se tapa sus conductos auditivos mientras en su rostro se mostraba el dolor.

\- Mi Melodía de la Muerte es una tonada la cual hace que el que la escuche muera lentamente. Es como el canto de las sirenas que atraía a los navegantes a buscar donde procedía la voz tan linda que se escuchaba.

Los Caballeros y las Saintias estaban gritando un poco por el dolor que les daba la sonada de flauta que hacia el peli celeste.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo detenemos?! - exclamó la Saintia de Delfín en medio de su dolor.

\- ¡No lo sé Mii, pero debemos hacer algo! – exclamó Katya.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Shun extendió su cadena de Andrómeda alrededor de todos y este comenzó a girarla en forma de tornado.

\- ¿Qué haces Caballero? – preguntó el General.

\- El sonido se transmite a través del aire, por lo que al no haber aire en esta zona de donde tengo la cadena girando, el sonido de tu flauta no llegará a nuestros oídos.

\- Bien pensado Shun-san – dijo Xiao feliz.

\- Ese es mi hermanito – exclamó con orgullo Ikki – salió igual a su hermano.

\- Pero Shun no es arrogante y orgulloso – dijo Erda molestando al peli azul que le dedicó una mirada de furia.

\- Que listo eres Andrómeda, pero, aun así, eres muy ingenuo – sonrió Sorrento – veremos si es cierto lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué?

El General de Sirena comenzó a tocar su melodía y los chicos estaban convencidos de que el sonido de la tonada llegaría a ellos, pero…

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – antes de que alguien respondiera, Shun sintió el fuerte dolor en la cabeza, al igual que todos que se tomaron la cabeza en señal de dolor. El dolor fue tanto que el peli verde perdió el control de su cadena y esta terminó golpeando a todos por accidente.

Sorrento siguió con su tonada mientras los Caballeros estaban retorciéndose del dolor mientras sentían que la cabeza les explotaría.

Justo cuando pensaron que no había escapatoria y que seguro morirían por el dolor extremo, Shoko se levantó a pura fuerza y con una mueca de dolor extremo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que harás Shoko-san?! – exclamó Mii mirando como la peli rosa se ponía en pie.

\- N-No me rendiré aquí – la chica preparó su cosmos – tengo un deber que cumplir y no caeré ante una estúpida melodía.

\- Así que estúpida melodía, veremos qué pasa cuando sufras ante más de mi tocada – Sorrento tocó con más ganas y eso provocó un dolor sumamente horrible en los Caballeros y Saintias los cuales estaban más que sometidos.

\- N-No me rendiré ante esto – Shoko alzó su puño y preparó su ataque - ¡ni siquiera eso me detendrá! ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!

Los ataques fueron a dar ante el General el cual tuvo con de dificultad en detenerlos, pero no sufrió grave daño, solo que dejó por un momento de tocar su tonada.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Se supone que nadie puede escapar ante el poder de mi tonada – dijo impresionado el peli celeste.

\- Dije que no me rendiría ni ante un dios – Shoko estaba de pie, pero con la mirada escondida en su cabello – alzaré mi puño contra aquel que intente hacerle daño a mis amigos y camaradas.

\- Eres interesante – sonrió el General – realmente admiro el valor que posees como guerrera de Athena.

\- Soy la Saintia de la Constelación de Equuleus, Shoko de Equuleus.

\- ¿Equuleus? He escuchado de ti, eres la hermana de Pegaso ¿verdad?

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Lo sabemos genio, esta es la versión de Seiya, pero solo que esta tiene pechos.

\- ¿Q-Que me quisiste decir Ikki-san? – dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho la peli rosa.

\- Bueno, creo que mientras esté Equuleus con ustedes, no podré hacer nada – el peli celeste solo se dio vuelta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Katya.

\- Ganaron… por el momento. La próxima vez que nos veamos no será igual, los mataré a todos con mi tonada de la muerte.

\- Y nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotarte – exclamó la peli rosa.

\- Eso lo veremos – el General de Sirena se fue del sitio dejando su Pilar desprotegido.

\- Bien, vencimos a un General – dijo Shun con emoción.

\- Dimos un gran paso, pero debemos seguir a buscar a la señorita Saori y a Seiya-san – exclamó Mii.

\- Calma Alicia, primero debemos derribar este Pilar para evitar que la Tierra siga inundándose.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

\- ¡Ataquemos todos juntos!

\- ¡Bien! – y acto seguido, todos iniciaron el contraataque usando sus mejores técnicas.

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

\- ¡Tormenta nebular!

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

\- ¡Puño Estelar de las 7 Estrellas!

\- ¡Lágrimas Enjoyadas!

\- ¡Maelstrom Celestial!

\- ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!

Los ataques se formaron en un solo y este fue a dar en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur, pero por extraordinario que parezca, la enorme edificación no sufrió daño alguno.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿C-Como es que ese enorme Pilar no sufrió ningún daño?

\- Ni idea, pero usamos nuestros mejores cosmos.

\- Miren… una nota – la Saintia de Osa menor notó como había un papel cerca de donde había estado Sorrento parado.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Veamos… - la castaña tomó la nota y la leyó – "_Queridos Caballeros y Saintias, quiero decirles que el Pilar no se destruirá tan fácilmente. En el pasado incluso los Caballeros Dorados intentaron hacerlo y nadie pudo. Necesitarán algo realmente poderoso para derribarlo, ni uniendo sus cosmos lograrán hacerle algún rasguño. Atte. Sorrento de Sirena._"

\- ¿Necesitamos algo duro? – el peli azul pensó un poco eso al igual que todos los demás - ¿Cómo qué?

\- Yo tampoco lo sé – dijo Shun – ni siquiera los Dorados podrían derribarlos.

\- Veamos, pero creo que se me viene algo a la mente – Ikki miró de reojo a Shoko y Xiao las cuales no entendieron que pasaba.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto Ikki-san?! – dijeron Shoko y Xiao amarradas por la cadena de Shun.

\- Perdónenme ustedes, pero el cara de bacalao dijo que necesitamos algo duro y sus cabezas son puro aire, así que eso servirá.

\- No creo que eso sea un buen método hermano.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Fénix tomó a ambas chicas y las lanzó con fuerza hacia el Pilar mientras gritaban por auxilio. Aunque cabe decir que, al momento de impactar en el Pilar, este se destruyó en su totalidad.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso?

\- Son cabezas huecas – dijo simplemente el peliazul – vayan a buscarla, ya me cansé.

Sin más, los demás fueron a ver como estaban sus compañeras de armas que estaban encima de un montón de escombros.

Por ahora, habían logrado derribar un Pilar y ahora faltaban pocos Pilares.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hay que detener al Caballero de Junini!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Bienvenido aquí también amigo, pues sí, esta es otra historia de las que me gusta hacer, todo cómico hasta el modo de lo absurdo. Los celos en Saori son fuertes, no quiere que nadie tenga a su caballito alado y sí, Shoko no se conformará con eso, pero luego de la guerra con Poseidón verás un avance fuerte con ella. ¡Saludos! _

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El grupo de Caballeros de Bronce y las Saintias lograron destruir el Pilar del Atlántico Sur en el que Sorrento de Sirena vigilaba, pero esto lo hicieron gracia a un arma especial más fuerte que las 12 Armas de Libra, y es que el choque de Shoko y Xiao contra el Pilar hizo que se destruyera y sin más acabaron con uno de las enormes edificaciones.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

\- ¿Ya podemos parar esto Saori? Me duelen un poco los brazos – Seiya estaba cargando a su amada la cual estaba contenta de volver a tener esa sensación.

\- Lo siento si te cansé, pero es que desde la era mitológica que no montaba a Pegaso.

\- ¿De qué forma de montar hablas?

\- Volar con mi carruaje, aunque era aburrido en ese momento ya que no había muchas cosas que hacer, no había celulares ni computadoras ni internet, así que era muy aburrido y solo veía a Afrodita cogerse a medio mundo, a mi padre Zeus ligarse a medio mundo, a Hera matar a las amantes de mi padre, al hijo de puta de mi tío Hades a cada rato jodiendo de que quiera la Tierra cuando se supone que mi padre me dio este sitio.

\- Veo que Athena la ha vivido mal desde la Era Mitológica ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ha sido un maldito martirio, aunque no me quejo, es divertido ver como Hades sufre porque no puede ganarme ni una Guerra Santa.

\- Bueno, creo que al menos no podrá ganar esta vez ¿verdad?

\- Quien sabe, siempre he contado con mis Caballeros Dorados y todo mi ejército, pero como el drogadicto adicto al Polvo de estrellas, Saga de Géminis, mató a más del 90% de mi ejército de Caballeros, realmente no creo que podamos ganar fácilmente esta vez.

\- No te preocupes Saori, esta vez pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, así que no tendrás problemas con que perdamos, ganaremos a todo lo que nos dé.

\- Eso espero Seiya – la peli lila sonrió muy ampliamente – sabes, quiero que terminemos esta "Guerra" con Poseidón, ya estoy harta de estar en este sitio.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te desagrada el agua o los peces?

\- No, el Wifi es realmente malo, cuesta que las cosas se carguen, cae mal incluso.

\- N-No podemos hacer nada Saori – el castaño sonrió un poco nervioso – ¿a qué pilar vamos?

\- Veamos, ya destruimos el del Caballo con aletas y el de la mujer monstruo, así que ahora vamos al de un tal Kasa de Lymnades.

\- ¿Kasa de Lymnades?

\- Sí, es un tipo asqueroso que vigila el Pilar del Océano Antártico.

\- ¿Por qué le dices asqueroso?

\- No lo entenderías – dijo la peli lila fingiendo que fumaba algo.

\- Buena referencia.

\- No importa, por el momento quiero que me digas algo, ¿listo para combatir?

\- Sí, siempre lo estaré – Seiya le habló en un tono varonil, tanto que prendió a la peli lila, pero contuvo sus ganas de querer llegar más allá ya que no estaban en un buen lugar, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras ambos chicos iban corriendo hacia el Pilar del Antártico, en el camino, una gran tormenta de arena llegó hacia ellos.

\- ¡Saori! – Seiya buscó a su novia la cual se perdió en la tormenta.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde estás? – la peli lila buscó a su amado el cual se le perdió en la tormenta, pero luego de un tato, ambos se perdieron y no sabían dónde estaba el otro - ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya, responde!

\- ¡Saori! – de la nada, el castaño apareció frente a la chica, pero esta solo corrió hacia ´l y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te perdiste? Se supone que eres fuerte – dijo la chica abrazándolo – me pagaste un susto.

\- Espero no haberte asustado mucho amor.

\- Lo sé, pero la verdad… - la peli lila se detuvo un rato y solo pensó un poco las cosas y miró fijamente al castaño - ¿eres tu Seiya?

\- ¿De qué hablas Saori? Soy yo, Seiya de Pegaso.

\- No sé porque, pero te siento raro, como si no fueras tú.

\- No entiendo que me dices Saori.

\- A ver, acércate – la peli lila lo olió un poco y se alejó del chico poniéndose seria - ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿D-De que hablas amor? Soy tu novio…

\- No eres mi novio, Seiya no huele a mi perfume, sé cómo huele él y no llevas el mismo olor, además, hay otro detalle.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Su ubicación me dice que él está lejos de aquí, no frente a mi como dices ser.

\- Que lista eres diosa Athena – la forma de Seiya se fue y solo se dejó a un tipo de color blanco, vistiendo una Armadura que parecía ser de los Dorados, pero se supo que era la protección de los Marinos de Poseidón – nunca pensé que fueras tan perceptiva.

\- Ni creas que un truco tan barato puede acabar con alguien como yo, sé bien como es Seiya y cosas que tú nunca podrás saber… Marino de Lymnades.

\- Eres lista, pero no creas que podrás escapar de mis garras – el Marino fue directo a la peli lila, la cual no se inmutó ante nada y cuando el Marino estaba cerca… - ¡No podrás escapar de mí!

\- ¡Hadouken! – la diosa puso sus manos en forma junta y le disparó el ataque al Marino el cual poco pudo hacer para soportar tan semejante poder y cayó fulminado.

\- ¿C-Como es que… una diosa… es tan… poderosa? – sin más, Kasa pasó a mejor vida, aunque lo más probable es que sea torturado en el Cocytos.

\- Perro estúpido – la diosa solo le escupió al Marino – muy bien, creo que es demasiado Coraje el Perro cobarde.

\- ¡Saori! – la voz de Seiya se escuchó en el lugar, aunque la peli lila se desconfió ya que pensó que podría alguien más haciéndose pasar por su amado.

\- ¡Seiya! – la chica miró a su chico y corrió hacia él. Luego de eso, se formó una escena en cámara lenta.

\- Saori – el Pegaso corría hacia su amada.

\- Seiya – la peli lila hacia lo mismo.

\- ¡Saori! – cada vez se acercaban más,

\- ¡Seiya! – en eso, la diosa sacó un bate de béisbol.

\- ¿Saori? – Pegaso quedó extrañado por esto, pero más cuando notó como su diosa lo movía de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Seiya! – la chica ya estaba lista para darle con el bate.

\- Saori – el chico solo se dio vuelta, siempre en cámara lenta, y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario – Miér… coles.

\- ¡Ven aquí impostor! – la diosa siguió al castaño el cual solo le rogaba que se calmara, que él era el verdadero Seiya.

Unos minutos después, ambos ya estaban calmados y lograron aclarar el malentendido y sentarse a hablarlo.

\- ¡Perdón! – la de ojos verdes solo se inclinó para disculparse por el casi intento de homicidio.

\- N-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber visto una Saori distinta.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – la oji verde miró fijo al chico el cual solo se dedicó a seguir con su camino.

\- S-Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar rápido al Templo de Poseidón.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema Seiya Nepomuceno Kido de Pegaso!

\- ¿C-Como me llamaste?

**.**

En otro lado…

\- ¡Me duele mi cabeza! – Shoko llevaba un ladrillo de hielo en la cabeza cortesía de Katya, esto para detener el dolor que le causó el golpe al destruir el Pilar.

\- ¡Mi cabecita! – Xiaoling estaba en el mismo estado que su amiga peli rosa, con un bloque de hielo en la cabeza, esta vez cortesía de Hyoga.

\- Bueno, al menos destruyeron el Pilar, es un logro.

\- ¡Eso no es un logro!

\- No importa, al final estamos cerca del siguiente Pilar – dijo Mii algo seria.

\- Mii-Senpai, eres mala – dijo la castaña.

\- ¡Allá veo algo! – Shun miró de reojo y notó algo que resultó nada más que el siguiente Pilar, pero esta vez era vigilado por alguien cuyo cosmos era simplemente fuerte.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Erda.

\- ¿Eres otro marisco?

\- Se dice Marino Shoko.

\- Gracias Erda-san, ¡responde! ¿eres un Marino?

\- No tengo que responder a esa pregunta tan idiota, después de todo mi apariencia lo responde todo – dijo el Marino.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! – Xiao se lanzó hacia el Marino, pero este con solo su cosmos logró tirar hacia atrás a Os Menor hasta estrellarla en el suelo.

\- ¡Xiao! – las demás Saintias llegaron a ver a su amiga la cual estaba algo herida por el golpe.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear así a una mujer? – reclamó Shoko preparando sus puños - ¡Te demostraré quien manda!

\- ¡No seas tonta! Ese cosmos es más fuerte y te hará pedazos sin pensarlo – dijo Ikki mirando al Marino. Shoko solo bajó sus puños.

\- Al menos miró que el Ave Fénix es alguien con sentido común, eso me gusta – el Marino bajó hacia ellos y cuando estuvo cerca de las Saintias y los Caballeros de Bronce solo se atinó a sonreír – lastimosamente para ustedes, este será el lugar en el que morirán.

\- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya – sonrió Hyoga – somos Caballeros de Athena y nunca nos damos por vencidos, además, creo que con mi aire frio es más que suficiente para vencerte.

\- Eso lo veremos Cisne – el Marino solo puso sus manos en una posición algo rara, que llamó la atención de todos, pero de Ikki no, supo de qué se trataba una vez que lo analizó.

\- ¡Quítense todos! – pero fue muy tarde.

\- ¡Triángulo de la muerte! – el ataque fue tan rápido que dejó a todos atrapados mientras sus cuerpos entraban a otro tipo de realidad, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Xiao miraba como el espacio en el que estaban era completamente diferente.

\- No tengo idea, es como si estuviéramos en otro sitio.

\- Esta técnica – tanto Ikki como Shun supieron que técnica que era, ya la habían sufrido a manos de un Caballero y justamente, era el mismo que resguardaba el tercer templo del Zodiaco.

\- ¿Es posible que él esté vivo? – dijo Andrómeda – no es posible, él ya está muerto.

\- ¡Usa tu cadena Shun!

\- ¡Mueran! – el Marino atacó con todo en su técnica, pero lo que no se esperó fue que el Caballero de Andrómeda logró esquivar la técnica y evitó que él y sus compañeros de armas fuerana arrastrados por el Triángulo de la Muerte.

\- Lo lograste Shun, bien hecho – felicitó Ikki para luego mirar al Marino.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que ustedes estarían muertos luego de recibir mi Triángulo de la Muerte.

\- Eso sería lo lógico, pero solo hay un detalle que te hace imposible que nos venzas con esa técnica.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Que tu técnica es igual al del Caballero de Géminis, solo que de una manera más débil.

\- ¿Cómo que débil? ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

\- No sé quién seas, pero me da curiosidad saber quién eres.

\- Ave Fénix, por haber descubierto una parte de mi secreto, te revelaré mi identidad.

\- ¿Qué? – justo en ese momento, el General Marino llevó sus manos a su casco y al destaparlo reveló parte de su rostro, el cual era un hombre de cabello azul, pero al verlo, tanto Ikki como Shoko supieron quién era.

\- ¿Sorprendido Ave Fénix?

\- P-Pero se supone que tú estás muerto, yo te vi morir a manos de Saori – Ikki estaba sumamente confundido.

\- Seiya-san te atacó hasta dejarte casi moribundo, logré ver incluso como Saori-san te aniquilaba – ahora fue la peli rosa.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Como pueden ver, estoy vivo y solo estoy preparado mi ataque especial para matarlos.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Se supone que estás muerto Saga!

\- ¿Saga dices? Te pediré con mi estúpido hermano.

\- ¿Hermano? E-Eso significa que tu…

\- Así es Ave Fénix – el peli azul se presentó – soy el General Marino del Océano Atlántico, General de Dragón del Mar, mi nombre es Kanon de Géminis.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, sí, es algo muy increíble que tenga un hermano, es más… ¡es también un Caballero de Athena! jaja. Así hice a esta Saori, aunque no dejará de hacerlo con el pony alado XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**carlos29. **__Ikki de Fénix es un capo que siempre lo hace reír a uno con sus ocurrencias, así que ni modo, las Saintias serán las victimas favoritas de Ikki. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Libra-no-ninja9. **__Hola amigo, bueno, soy hondureño. Mil gracias por el apoyo, deberás que me alegra que el fic se lea incluso en otros idiomas, eso me motiva más. Las personalidades de Shoko y Seiya son similares, por eso me gusta juntarlos y el cambio de la historia en cuanto a Saori fue determinante para que ella desarrollara ese amor por Seiya. No te preocupes, cuando lees con el traductor, esos errores pasan. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los demás Caballeros y Saintias se sorprendieron de ver al Marino de cabello azul, pero más cuando se descubrió algo.

\- Ave Fénix, por haber descubierto una parte de mi secreto, te revelaré mi identidad.

\- ¿Qué? – justo en ese momento, el General Marino llevó sus manos a su casco y al destaparlo reveló parte de su rostro, el cual era un hombre de cabello azul, pero al verlo, tanto Ikki como Shoko supieron quién era.

\- ¿Sorprendido Ave Fénix?

\- P-Pero se supone que tú estás muerto, yo te vi morir a manos de Saori – Ikki estaba sumamente confundido.

\- Seiya-san te atacó hasta dejarte casi moribundo, logré ver incluso como Saori-san te aniquilaba – ahora fue la peli rosa.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Como pueden ver, estoy vivo y solo estoy preparado mi ataque especial para matarlos.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Se supone que estás muerto Saga!

\- ¿Saga dices? Te pediré que no me confundas con mi estúpido hermano.

\- ¿Hermano? E-Eso significa que tu…

\- Así es Ave Fénix – el peli azul se presentó – soy el General Marino del Océano Atlántico, General de Dragón del Mar, mi nombre es Kanon de Géminis.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Shoko y Saga quedaron idos ante esto, aunque la verdad es que no se esperaban una noticia así.

\- ¿Sorprendido Ave Fénix? – Kanon lo miró fijamente – pues para que veas que no todo es lo que parece.

\- No puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible que Saga tenga un gemelo? – preguntó Ikki igual de sorprendido.

\- ¡Mucha charla! ¡Es hora de que mueran! – el General Marino preparó su ataque el cual los demás Caballeros se prepararon para recibir o, en cualquier caso, regresarlo - ¡Reciban el poder del Océano Atlántico, el famoso Triangulo de la Muerte!

\- ¡Cuidado! – Hyoga avisó muy tarde ya que todos los demás recibieron el ataque de lleno, pero de igual manera Shun ayudó con su cadena la cual hizo que fuera más fácil esquivarlo y evitar ser arrastrados al otro lado de la dimensión.

\- ¿Están bien todos?

\- Sí, gracias Shun-san – dijo Xiao mirándolo.

\- Si no fuera por esa maldita cadena ya estarían muertos – maldijo Kanon – no importa, al final de todo solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se queden sin energías, después de todo, un ser poderoso como yo nunca desperdicia o agotará su cosmoenergia.

\- Ni creas que eso es así – Ikki río – Saga cayó ante el poder de nosotros de bajo rango, así que un pela aguacates como tú no es nada contra nosotros.

\- ¿Un pela qué?

\- ¡Turn down for what!

\- ¡Pagarás por eso Ave Fénix! – el General preparó su ataque – tal vez no sea el Caballero de Géminis, pero igual sé algunos de los ataques de mi estúpido hermano muerto, así que prepárate para lo peor.

\- ¿Y qué es? ¿Sobre el Titanic? – se burló Shoko - ¡No puede ser! Jack y Rose me atacarán.

\- Y el iceberg que nos golpeará – ahora fue Erda junto con Xiaoling.

\- Explosión de Galaxias – Kanon lo dijo en voz baja, aunque Ikki logró alcanzar a escucharlo, pero todo el mundo terminó de reír cuando sintieron el fuerte cosmos provenir del hermano de Saga.

\- ¡Todo el mundo, agáchense!

\- ¡Explosión de Galaxias! – el General de Dragón Marino lanzó su fuerte poder a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Saintias los cuales no pudieron ante semejante poder y fueron golpeados por el ataque de los Caballeros de Géminis.

\- M-Maldito… ¡aaaah! – Ikki fue arrastrado por el ataque de Kanon el cual cayó en todos y estos cayeron al suelo malheridos.

\- Veo que solo son unos idiotas debiluchos – dijo asqueado el peli azul – creo que los Caballeros de Athena son unos debiluchos.

\- N-No me jodas – Shoko se levantó a duras penas, aunque debilitada – como Saintia de Athena, no debo darme por vencida, además, este golpe no es nada.

\- Tienes agallas para hacerte frente a mi Saintia, además, recuerdo bien que…

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! – la peli rosa acumuló cosmos en su puño y solo preparó su mejor ataque - ¡Soy la Saintia de Equuleus Shoko! ¡Meteoros de Equuleus!

\- ¿Qué? – Kanon notó como el ataque llegaba a su lado, pero este logró desviarlo sin mucho problema.

\- ¿Qué mierda?

\- Solo eres una Saintia de Bronce, sin mucha importancia, así que ni creas que me echarás algo de dolor, tus ataques me los paso por los huevos.

\- ¡Qué asco!

\- Me pregunto dónde estará la idiota de Saori en estos momentos – dijo Fénix.

\- Ikki-san, deja de decirle idiota a la señorita Saori.

\- Es que es lo único que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en Saori, es una diosa inútil.

\- ¡Ahora si morirán malditos Caballeros! – el gemelo de Saga se preparaba para volver a usar su máxima técnica como General Marino.

\- ¿Qué uso? – Ikki lo pensó un poco y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea de realizar lo mismo de cuando derribó el pilar del General Sorrento de Sirena, esta vez, se enfocó en la Saintia de cabello rosa.

\- ¿P-Por qué me ves así Ikki-san?

\- ¡Reciban de nuevo mi Triángulo de la Mu…!

\- ¡Todo esto Saga en los tiempos de hambre! – el Caballero del Fénix lanzó a Shoko hacia el General el cual ni siquiera vio venir eso y justo cuando menos acordó, sintió como un fuerte golpe dio en el estómago de él y destruyó esa parte de su Scale.

\- ¿Q-Que fue este ataque?

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – Shoko se sobaba su zona lastimada la cual le había dolido mucho.

\- Recibiste el ataque Cabeza de Martillo, es un ataque tan letal que combinado con la Osita cariñosa esta de aquí – Ikki señaló a Xiaoling la cual se sintió ofendida – es capaz de destruir pilares.

\- M-Maldito – Kanon se sobaba la zona afectada y se veía que la pasaba mal – es más, ¿Cómo es posible que esta chica tenga una cabeza tan dura?

\- ¡Ave Fénix! – el peli azul lanzó su ataque hacia el General el cual recibió el ataque de lleno y cayó al suelo, aunque no murió, estaba todo quemado y su Scale destrozada – uno menos.

\- Ikki-san, ¿eso era necesario? – preguntó Mii mirando con desaprobación al peli azul.

\- Esto es una guerra, no un "¿me das permiso de darte una pokeverguiza?" – habló con sarcasmo – mira pescadito, es mejor que vayamos con la diosa inútil para acabar con esta Guerra.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres así Ikki-san?!

\- Hermano, creo que lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Saori para ver como acabaremos esta guerra.

\- Bien Shun, haremos eso – habló con simplicidad el peli azul, causando impresión en Mii la cual no entendía como alguien tan calmado como Shun podía domar a un tipo tan salvaje y mal educado como Ikki de Fénix.

\- Katya-san, ¿me das un cubo de hielo? – Shoko llegó tomándose la cabeza dolida por el golpe que le dio a la Scale de Kanon.

\- Bien – la Saintia de Corona Boreal le brindó lo pedido y esta se puso el cubo de hielo en la cabeza causando un gran alivio en la peli rosa.

\- Lo bueno de tener una congeladora – susurró el Fénix.

\- Siento el cosmos de la señorita Athena acercándose – dijo la Saintia de la Osa Menor mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Es cierto, la señorita Saori está cerca – dijo Mii – además, también hay uno cerca de ella.

\- Esa cosmoenergía… ese poder… y esa estupidez de caballo mansito solo puede ser de…

\- Seiya – los demás de Bronce sabían reconocer el cosmos de su líder y este estaba al lado del de Saori.

\- Es por allá – Shoko se adelantó dejando a los demás tirados ahí, pero sin más, también comenzaron a seguir a la peli rosa.

\- ¿Y a esta que mosca le picó?

\- Ni idea, pero creo que huelo a trio – río descaradamente el peli azul.

\- ¡Ikki / -san!

**.**

Con Shoko…

La peli rosa solo iba más adelante que los demás, pero no entendía la razón de porque estaba corriendo así de rápido.

\- ¿Por qué me llamó tanto la atención que Seiya-san y Saori-san vinieran tan cerca? – se cuestionó la Saintia, pero el solo recordar a su amigo de cabello castaño le hizo sonrojarse mucho en las mejillas, más cuando su corazón latió como loco – Seiya-san.

**.**

Con Saori y Seiya…

\- ¡Métemela con más fuerza Seiya… ah… Cógeme más fuerte! – la diosa estaba montando a su amado el cual parecía estar casi al límite, pero esto no le importaba nada a la peli lila.

\- Y-Ya no aguanto más Saori… me vengo.

\- ¡S-Sí! – finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax y la diosa cayó en el pecho de su amado – aunque haga frio, estuvo genial.

\- Pero es que te decidiste en hacerlo en un sitio en el que se me congela todo.

\- Bueno, el sitio estaba relajado y me gustó mucho – la diosa se levantó y comenzó a vestirse al igual que su guardián – creo que con esto ya va otro pilar.

\- S-Sí.

\- Este era el Pilar del Océano Ártico y el General que lo resguardaba realmente me recordó a Hyoga, pero era un debilucho.

\- Saori, no creo que lo debías matar de esa manera – dijo el Caballero de Pegaso mirando el cuerpo del Marino en el suelo todo desangrado y más cuando en la espalda, destapada por su Scale rota, tenía dibujado un pene con la sangre de este.

\- Este tal Isaac de Kraken era un idiota que quiso tirársela de Camus de Acuario y ni llegaba al vendedor de helados que va en un camión.

\- Te mamaste.

\- La de abajo – dijo con descaro la diosa mirando la entrepierna de su amado Caballero.

\- Oye, no lo digas así.

\- ¡Saori-san! ¡Seiya-san! – una voz llamó a ambos chicos los cuales miraron a la dueña de la voz y resultó ser la Saintia de Equuleus la que llegaba con ellos.

\- Shoko-san.

\- Que mal, yo quería otra ronda – Saori se miraba desanimada.

\- Saori, calma un poco tu instinto sexual por favor.

\- ¡Shoko-san! – Saori se hizo la emocionada y fue con su Saintia.

\- Que bueno que estés bien – la peli rosa llegó – ¿no te pasó nada malo?

\- No, gracias a Seiya logramos vencer a los Generales que se nos salieron, así que por el momento estamos felices.

\- Que bueno – aunque la peli rosa lograra disimular su sonrisa, solo Seiya se la creyó, pero la diosa de la guerra no.

\- Bueno Shoko-san, estamos por ir a combatir a Poseidón.

\- Así es Seiya-san, iremos a darle con todo a Poseidón – la peli rosa tenía el mismo espíritu aventurero que su amigo castaño.

\- Shoko-san – Saori miró de reojo a la peli rosa la cual quedó confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasa Saori-san?

\- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? En lo que vienen los demás.

\- ¿D-De que hablaremos?

\- Solo ven, espéranos aquí Seiya, si nos espías… - la diosa se acercó a su oído – te la corto.

\- S-Sí – sudó frio.

Sin más, la diosa de la guerra se llevó a la Saintia de Equuleus a un lugar apartado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vamos siempre afortunados.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Bueno, el choque con la cabeza de Shoko lo dejó atontado y a eso le sumamos las quemaduras de nivel dios de Ikki… pues ya valió XD, quien sabe de qué está hecho la cabeza de Shoko, pero es duro como el diamante jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saori se llevó a Shoko con ella a hablar, pero por el momento el ambiente era algo incómodo, al menos así lo sentía la peli rosa.

\- ¿D-De que quieres hablar Saori-san?

\- Shoko-san, no daré rodeos, quiero que me digas que finalmente decidiste.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa? La verdad es que no te entiendo nada.

\- Bueno, recuerdas cuando te dije que había descubierto que te gustaba Seiya.

La peli rosa solo abrió fuerte los ojos y sabía que eso había quedado como una plática pendiente por el tema.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_\- Shoko-san, seré directa – la peli lila la veía con algo de celos en su mirada – supe que besaste a Seiya mientras estaba inconsciente._

_\- ¿Q-Que? – la peli roja estaba algo asustada por lo dicho por la chica, pero no sabía cómo había descubierto su atrevimiento._

_\- Si te estás preguntando como descubrí tu atrevimiento, fue que los labios de Seiya tenían un sabor diferente al mío, además, el olor a caballo se sentía._

_\- ¿Por qué siento que me estás insultando?_

_\- Dime la verdad, Shoko de Equuleus, ¿Qué te traes con Seiya?_

_\- P-Pues… - la peli roja estaba entre la espada y el escudo – la verdad es que…_

_\- Quiero la verdad y nada más que la verdad Shoko-san._

_\- B-Bien – dijo la chica con muchos nervios – sí, me gusta Seiya-san._

_El silencio que se formó fue incomodo, más por el hecho de que Saori miraba con algo de celos a la peli rosa que solo desviaba la mirada para no encontrarse con esos orbes de color verde que la juzgaban como si hubiera cometido un crimen._

_\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – preguntó Saori,_

_\- N-No lo sé, no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos – dijo Shoko._

_\- Dime una cosa Shoko-san, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Seiya?_

_\- Pues creo que es más que obvio Saori-san – dijo la chica rascándose un poco la nuca – él fue mi inspiración para continuar siendo Saintia, defender los ideales de mi hermana. Fue el que siempre estuvo para darme la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, entrené con él y supe que él era alguien digno de conocer y admirar._

_\- ¿Qué pasó cuando supiste que él andaba conmigo?_

_\- Al inicio no le tomé importancia ya que no sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero luego de la batalla de las 12 casas en la que peleó con los Caballeros Dorados, el ver su aspecto y su lucha, realmente fueron cosas que hicieron que mi corazón latiese con fuerza._

_\- Déjame ver si entendí, te enamoraste de Seiya luego de que te motivara a ser Saintia y que siguieras luchando por defender los ideales de Kyoko-san y luego lo amaste más cuando los cabrones imitadores de Michael Jackson con trajes dorados se les zafó el tornillo de batallar con los chicos de Bronce y mi querido Seiya ¿es así?_

_\- S-Sí._

_\- Ya veo._

_Saori solo le dio la espalda a Shoko mientras veía a su querido guardián que aún seguía inconsciente._

_\- ¿S-Saori-san?_

_\- Shoko-san, debería estar molesta por pretender al amado de una diosa como yo._

_\- L-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, y si quieres que renuncie…_

_\- No quiero que renuncies a tu puesto como Saintia – dijo la peli lila – no estoy tan molesta para decir eso, simplemente estoy molesta por el atrevimiento que tuviste._

_\- Lo sé._

_\- Pero no diré nada Shoko-san, por ahora te perdono este atrevimiento tuyo._

_\- ¿Lo perdonas?_

_\- Sí, pero no creas que dejaré esto por fuera._

_\- ¿E-Entonces?_

_\- Lo decidiré más tarde, por ahora quiero que te retires._

_\- B-Bien – Shoko sabía que la había cagado, y bien cagada._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

\- ¿Recuerdas? – Saori la miró fijo – Shoko-san, no escuché tu decisión al final, y creo que Seiya no merece vivir como alguien que está en medio de una discusión amorosa, por lo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Cuándo estamos en medio de una Guerra Santa?

\- No me importa, Poseidón es un idiota que no se le para cuando está con Anfitrite.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- No es como cuando estoy con Seiya, me gusta cuando me la mete, tenerla así de dura dentro de mi es muy rico y sabroso, tanto que me gustaría tenerla siempre dentro de mí.

\- S-Saori-san.

\- Bueno, Shoko-san, quiero que hables con Seiya y le confieses tus sentimientos – lo dicho por la peli lila sorprendió mucho a la peli rosa.

\- ¡¿Q-Que cosa?!

\- Sí, quiero ver que siente Seiya por ti.

\- Pero Saori-san, ¿sabes lo que dices? ¿estás diciendo que me le declare a tu novio?

\- Sí, eso quiero – las palabras de Saori eran frías – Shoko de Equuleus, como tu diosa te ordeno que cuando la guerra finalice, le declares tus sentimientos a Seiya de Pegaso.

\- ¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? – Shoko no encontraba palabras para lo que pasaba, es que realmente era algo que no entendía - ¡Saori-san, es tu novio!

\- Lo sé y me molesta mucho que te atrevas a sentir lo mismo por mi amado Seiya.

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

\- ¡No me contradigas! – Saori elevó un poco su cosmos asustando a Shoko – Saintia de Equuleus, o le dices a Seiya lo que sientes o te despojo de tu título.

\- N-No Saori-san, no me quites mi Armadura – la angustia se apoderó de la peli rosa la cual no quería ser quitada de su título como Saintia - ¡haré lo que sea!

\- Ya estás advertida – la peli lila se dio media vuelta – sigamos con los demás ya que quiero ganar esta guerra sin sentido.

\- B-Bien – aun con dudas en el corazón, Shoko se fue con su diosa donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿Y hallaron el Titanic? – preguntó Seiya viendo a los demás.

\- Sí, aunque ya no es como en la película.

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo, dicen que es muy genial.

\- ¿Y que es este sitio? Está todo helado.

\- Es el Pilar del Océano Ártico, él que vigilaba este sitio me recordaba mucho a Hyoga.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, de hecho, allá está – el castaño señaló a un peli verde el cual se miraba que estaba muerto con su Scale toda destruida y con la marca de Athena escrita en él, más bien, con la frase de "Puto el que lo lea."

\- ¿I-Isaac? – Hyoga reconoció a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento – no puede ser.

\- Hyoga, no te vayas a poner sentimental ya que queremos terminar esta guerra, el autor se está quedando sin ideas – habló el Fénix.

\- ¿De qué habla? – Xiao le preguntó a Mii la cual tampoco pudo responder.

\- Es hora de partir – Saori llegó con la Saintia de Equuleus y los demás quedaron viendo a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, hablamos de unos asuntos con Shoko-san, así que por el momento solo debemos ir al Templo de Poseidón y acabar con esto de una vez.

\- Isaac, respóndeme por favor.

\- ¿Y a dónde queda?

\- Es el Templo que está allá, el que tiene forma de pene – Saori señaló a donde estaba el Pilar Principal en el que residía el dios de los mares.

\- ¿Era necesaria la expresión de pene?

\- Solo nos queda ir – en eso, se miró como llegaba un bus y los Caballeros y Saintias quedaron extrañados – hasta que llega.

\- ¿Y esto que es? – preguntó Erda.

\- Bueno, resulta que pedí un bus hace rato para que no camináramos, pero como el internet aquí es una mierda entonces se tardó mucho.

\- Ya veo – los demás decidieron no decir nada y solo subirse al bus.

\- Una pregunta, ¿Cómo mierda hay un bus debajo del mar? – dijo Katya.

\- Señorita, así como usted está respirando bajo el agua sin necesidad de trajes de buzo, hay más preguntas que yo me hago.

\- E-Entendí eso.

\- ¿A dónde los llevo señorita?

\- Al Templo de Poseidón.

\- Bien, este es el último viaje que realizo luego de venir de Fondo de bikini.

El bus iba por el camino, aunque los chicos iban calmados y relajados.

\- ¡Ponga música chofer!

\- Ponga tusa.

\- ¿Quieren que ponga música satánica o música genial?

\- ¡Ponme Enanitos Verdes! – gritó Ikki – al menos esas canciones son algo decentes.

\- ¡Usted si sabe de canciones! – el chofer puso algunas canciones de la banda que dijo Ikki, pero de igual manera la pasaron bien.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Gracias! – todos agradecieron al chofer por eso.

\- De nada, el de cabello azul es genial, así que solo nos vemos – sin más, el hombre se fue en su vehículo.

\- Saludos a Bob Esponja.

\- Estamos en el Templo de Poseidón – Saori miró la gran estructura junto con sus Caballeros y Saintias – maldición, esto es más grande de lo que pensé.

\- Ahora quiero ver cómo es que vencemos a Poseidón.

\- No importa, ya hemos visto como derrotar los pilares – Ikki miró de reojo a Shoko y Xiaoling las cuales solo sudaron frio ya que sabían cómo el Caballero de Fénix las hacía para derribar los pilares.

\- Este es más resistente que los Pilares normales – habló la diosa – es tan fuerte que incluso las armas de la Armadura de Libra serían difíciles para el derribar este pilar.

\- Vamos – Seiya fue el primero en entrar junto con los demás y la diosa, aunque esta iba más seria.

\- Veremos qué pasa.

Cuando iban entrando, se miró como un cosmos muy poderoso estaba del otro lado de un pasillo, el cual daba sitio al famoso Pilar Principal y sentado en un trono estaba el famoso dios de los mares, el Emperador Poseidón.

\- ¿Lograste llegar Athena? – el peli celeste río – veo que finalmente estamos frente a frente.

\- Sí, y la verdad es que no me molesta nada que te despiertes, me encabrona que estés haciendo estragos la Tierra, no puedo estar con mis amigos en paz y mucho menos con mi pareja.

\- Athena, querida sobrina, deberías unirte a mí para gobernar juntos la Tierra, además, sabes que te gustaría que estemos juntos.

\- Joder, que asco – la peli lila escupió a un lado – en primera, no soy incestuosa como la mayoría de ustedes, Zeus en especial, segundo, si me junto con alguien será la persona que yo amo, así como Seiya de Pegaso, que desde tiempos mitológicos el Caballero de Pegaso siempre ha estado conmigo, a pesar de que él es hijo tuyo.

\- Poseidón, estamos aquí para detenerte y que dejes la Tierra en paz, estamos esperando a que quites las aguas de la superficie.

\- Ni creas que me harás eso Pegaso, después de todo, solo eres un caballo con alas de murciélago.

\- No dejaré que le digas nada a Seiya-san – Shoko se puso al lado de Seiya.

\- ¿Y esto? Dios, es como Pegaso, pero con tetas.

\- ¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡Esta chica es como Seiya, pero con tetas! – Ikki dijo en voz alta.

\- ¡Mueran! – sin previo aviso, el dios de los mares lanzó su tridente hacia el Caballero Pegaso el cual no pudo esquivar a tiempo y solo llegó a su cuerpo insertando dos de las puntas y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡SEIYA!

\- ¡Seiya-san! – la peli rosa tomó el cuerpo de su interés amoroso - ¡respóndeme Seiya-san! ¡No puede morirte!

\- ¿S-Señorita Saori? – Mii solo notó como la diosa estaba muy molesta y su cosmos se elevaba cada vez más y más.

\- ¿Q-Que es este poder? – Shun estaba algo asustado por eso.

\- Poseidón – Saori fue envuelta por un aura dorada la cual asustó incluso al propio dios de los mares.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! – con un fuerte grito que se pudo escuchar en todos los océanos del mundo, un aura envolvió todo el sitio y era de color dorado, pero cuando la luz se quitó y todas miraron hacia la diosa de la guerra, quedaron estupefactos.

Saori ahora tenía el cabello color dorado y erizado de puntas, sus ojos verdes eran de un verde más claro. Sus músculos eran un poco más grandes y el aura que la envolvía tenía rayos de electricidad a su alrededor.

\- ¿Q-Que es esa transformación Athena?

\- Llegó tu fin Poseidón.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cha La Head Cha La**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero quiero reservarlo para el emo, digo, para Hades cuando batallen jaja. Y sí, como diría la canción, ese compa ya está muerto, no mas no le han avisado. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**sal1310. **__Gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que te haya gustado, ese es el propósito del fic jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poseidón, el dios del mar, ha estado inundando la tierra durante varios días y esto ha cabreado a Saori ya que su tío ha arruinado todos sus planes, pero esta vez, con sus Caballeros de Bronce y Saintias fueron directo a su reino en el que acabaron sin muchos problemas a los Generales de Marina y llegado al Templo de Poseidón.

Aunque aquí fue donde se formaría una gran pelea.

Poseidón usó su tridente para herir gravemente a Seiya en un acto claramente de cobardía ya que luchaba contra un enemigo que no poseía su mismo nivel de cosmos. El castaño cayó al suelo producto de la herida causada por el arma de Poseidón.

\- ¡Seiya-san! – Shoko tomó en sus brazos al castaño que parecía estar inconsciente - ¡Por favor Seiya-san! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No puedes morir de este modo!

\- Seiya – Saori solo miraba incrédula esa escena, su amado castaño estaba inconsciente gravemente herido y ante ella, estaba el causante de la herida – Poseidón.

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – Mii notó como el cosmos de la diosa de la guerra aumentaba considerablemente, tanto que incluso llegaba a dar miedo.

\- ¡Poseidón! ¡Hoy te mueres! – el cosmos de Saori finalmente explotó tanto que su cabello lila cambió a dorado erizándose en parte, sus ojos verdes brillaron aún más, y un aura dorada electrizante la rodeada.

\- Vaya Saori, hasta que haces algo de provecho – dijo el Fénix, aunque luego de recibir una mirada fría de parte de su diosa se quedó callado – bien, cierro la boca.

\- ¡Hoy te mueres putito! ¡Hoy te mueres!

\- Athena, ¿qué es ese poder?

\- … - Saori no dijo nada y en menos del aleteo de un colibrí, llegó al lado de Poseidón.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Te arrepentirás de todo el daño que has hecho – la peli lila, ahora peli dorada, logró darle un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho que destruyó parte de su Scale – te haré sufrir poco a poco.

\- M-Maldita Athena – el dios peli azul se levantó y miró con furia a su sobrina.

\- Recuerda que te he ganado varias guerras Poseidón, te gané el control de Atenas ya que las chicas preferimos una tierra libre y equivalente, pero alguien como tú que tiene un atún como cerebro, nunca entendería.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Poseidón se levantó molesto, pero no fue capaz de dar un paso ya que fue golpeado por la diosa de la guerra.

\- Yo jamás he amado las guerras, pero esta vez estoy cansada de tener que batallar contra tanto macho opresor que solo piensa que la Tierra es de ellos, cuando todos cuidamos de ella – sin previo aviso, Saori llegó rápido a donde estaba su tío y le dio una patada fuerte en la entrepierna que lo hizo gritar fuerte - ¡Así que ten huevos de luchar contra una diosa como yo!

\- Athena – el dios se seguía retorciendo en el piso producto de la patada dada por la diosa de la guerra – m-mis hijos.

\- ¡Quita las aguas! – reclamó.

\- N-Nunca – el dios recién se levantaba del suelo – nunca las quitaré, aunque hayan destruido los 7 Pilares que sostienen los océanos del mundo, eso no me detendrá.

\- Veo que no me dejas opción Poseidón – la diosa se cercaba poco a poco al dios el cual, aunque quería parecer temible, por dentro estaba aterrador – tendré que usar métodos más peores.

\- ¡Muere Athena! – el peli celeste logró recuperar su tridente y con él intentó lastimar a la diosa lo cual fue detenido cuando Shoko llegó al frente y logró evitar que el tridente lastimara a la diosa, aunque fue algo que impactó a más de alguno.

\- ¿Shoko-san?

\- No permitiré que alguien como Poseidón le haga nada a Saori-san, aunque estoy más molesta porque hayas lastimado a Seiya-san – el cosmos de Shoko empezó a arder como nunca, aunque se mostró más cuando fue envuelta en un cosmos dorado que llamó poderosamente la atención.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san? – las demás Saintias no creían lo que le pasaba a su compañera de armas, más cuando un destello llegó al lugar y era de color dorado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No me lo creo, si mis ojos no me fallan eso es… - Shun notó como llegaba al sitio la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, portando su arco y flecha.

\- ¿Eso es una Armadura Dorada? – Xiao miraba muy emocionada la Armadura en el sitio.

\- Nunca había visto una Armadura Dorada en mi vida – dijo Erda – es asombroso.

\- ¿Qué hace la Armadura de Sagitario en el reino de Poseidón? – Hyoga miró el ropaje sagrado el cual fue llevado hacia la peli rosa.

\- ¡Elévate al máximo cosmos! – Shoko aumentó aún más su cosmos y sin más, la Armadura de Sagitario fue hacia la joven y la envolvió, desde los pies, torso, brazos y finalmente la careta y más resaltando sus alas doradas.

\- ¡¿S-Shoko-san?!

\- No sabía que dominaras una Armadura Dorada Shoko-san – Saori se miraba impresionada.

\- No puedo creer esto – la peli rosa se revisaba el cuerpo y solo veía como la Armadura de Sagitario resplandecía con su cosmos, aunque no creía que ella llevara esta puesta – no sé porque, pero siento que tengo más poder de lo normal.

\- La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario llegó a tu salvación, aunque la verdad es que pensé que Seiya sería el primero en vestirla desde que Aioros lo hizo para defenderme cuando era bebé, pero creo que te eligió a ti – habló la diosa de la guerra – Shoko-san, démosle duro al dios que lastimó a nuestro Seiya.

\- ¡Sí! – la Saintia encendió su cosmos al máximo poder para enfrentar al dios de los mares.

\- Dios, estas mujeres – el dios subió su cosmos a un nivel aterrador - ¡Yo soy Poseidón, dios de los mares!

\- ¡Como Athena, la diosa protectora de la Tierra, juro que te derrotaré!

\- ¡Saintia de Equuleus, Shoko, luchará contra el dios Poseidón! – diciendo eso, ambas chicas fueron a atacar al dios de los mares, el cual trataba de liberarse de ambas, pero cuando menos acordó, sentía como los golpes de ambas mujeres le daban batalla.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! La hermana de constelación de Pegaso me está dando batalla – decía molesto - ¡¿Cómo alguien de tan bajo rango me da guerra?!

\- Es el poder del amor que nos da Saori-san – habló la peli rosa.

\- Y también el sexo – mencionó la diosa sonrojando a Shoko - ¿Qué? Se siente rico cuando me coge.

\- Pervertida – susurró la peli rosa.

\- ¡Malditas! – Poseidón estaba súper enojado de toda esta situación y finalmente decidió atacar con todo - ¡Mueran!

\- Ni modo, luchemos también – Saori con todo y su transformación se lanzó hacia el dios de los mares y con su báculo se dirigió al dios - ¡Ven aquí Poseidón!

\- ¡Athena! – el tridente de Poseidón se dirigió hacia la diosa de la guerra, pero Shoko logró tomarlo aun con mucho esfuerzo y evitó un impacto directo - ¿Cómo?

\- Shoko-san está igual que yo, estamos enojadas porque lastimaste a nuestro hombre – el cosmos de Saori seguía resplandeciendo – y aunque no lo sepas, nunca debes molestar a una mujer enamorada y menos, a una diosa.

\- Y a una Saintia también.

\- ¿Y qué harán? ¿hacerme un sándwich? – dijo el dios de los mares en un tono algo machista.

\- ¡Uuuuuuhh! – dijeron Ikki y Hyoga junto a algunas de las chicas.

\- Oigan, ¿y porque nosotras estamos así? Está siendo machista.

\- Pero sé que la diosa Athena y Shoko le darán duro a este dios – dijo Casiopea en tono malvado.

\- Eso me oprime Poseidón.

\- ¡Vamos Saori-san! – Shoko hizo arder su cosmos aún más mientras que las alas de Sagitario se abrían aún más.

\- ¡Sí Shoko-san! – ambas mujeres se lanzaron hacia el dios el cual no podía contra tremendo poder femenino y más cuando Saori logró darle un golpe en el estómago y lo mandó a volar.

\- Valió verga – río Ikki.

\- ¡Esto es por dañar a Seiya-san! – Shoko sacó de la Armadura Dorada el arco y la flecha característicos de la constelación y solo apuntó a Poseidón - ¡Flecha de Sagitario! ¡Atraviesa la maldad y fléchala hasta extinguirla!

\- Maldita yegua – maldijo Poseidón mientras una flecha dorada pasaba cerca de su rostro haciéndole un pequeño corte - ¡Equuleus, por una mierda!

\- Y falto yo – Saori levantó su báculo y lo apuntó hacia el dios de los mares – recibirás el poder de mi cosmos.

\- ¿Qué harás Athena?

\- ¡Ka! ¡Me! ¡Ha! ¡Me! ¡Haaaaaa! – la diosa lanzó con fuerza su poder el cual se manifestó con una bola de energía la cual fue directo a Poseidón y este lograría detenerla con sus manos, aunque el poder era cada vez más difícil de detener.

\- Maldita sea Athena, ¿Cómo es que sacas tanto poder?

\- Estoy molesta porque heriste a mi Seiya… ¡Agradece que no lo mataste porque personalmente te hubiera mandado con Hades!

\- ¡Saori-san! – Shoko voló usando las alas de Sagitario y llegaba cerca de Poseidón - ¡esto va de mi parte porque heriste a Seiya-san!

\- Un ataque como el tuyo no podrá dañarme.

\- Eso lo veremos – la peli rosa llegó a gran velocidad, pero no usó los Meteoros de Equuleus, esta vez, usó su cabeza, así como lo hizo Ikki cuando las usó para destruir algunos Pilares junto con Xiao. Dio con su cabeza al pecho de Poseidón y provocó que se rompiera su Scale y el dios por primera vez en muchos siglos dañaran su cuerpo, aunque no fuera el suyo - ¡Cabezazo de Equuleus!

\- ¡M-Mierda! – exclamó el dios sintiendo su pecho adolorido y aunque Shoko comenzó a sangrar, no se dio por vencida.

\- Buen golpe Shoko-san.

\- ¡Les falta esta! – sin previo aviso, Ikki tomó a Xiao y la lanzó hacia Poseidón el cual estaba desprevenido y no notaba que la Saintia de Osa Menor estaba yendo hacia él.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué? – Poseidón sintió cuando la cabeza de la china impactó contra el costado derecho de su Scale rompiéndola también - ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – la castaña se sobaba la zona afectada.

\- Ahora es tu fin Poseidón – Saori se puso frente al dios que estaba en el suelo muy adolorido – nunca debes meterte con el amor de una diosa, más cuando esta lo quiere tanto.

\- Una Saintia no perdona que incluso un dios lastime al hombre que ama – Shoko se unió al lado de la diosa de la guerra – Saori-san, ¿lo asesinamos?

\- Con gusto Shoko-san – ambas chicas sonrieron y miraron después con locura al dios de los mares.

\- S-Sí, me matan, el cuerpo de Julián Solo desaparecerá, además de que Anfitrite se molestará.

\- Hablé con ella vía WhatsApp en modo privado con ella y te pide el divorcio porque eres un mantenido que solo quiere conquistar el mundo y no te ocupas de tus hijos, así que valiste Poseidón – sonreí Saori – además, Julián Solo me importaba cuatro canchas llenas de estiércol de caballo, así que, por mí, que se muera.

\- ¿Q-Que te ha pasado Athena?

\- Adiós Poseidón – ambas chicas pusieron sus manos frente al peli celeste - ¡BIG BANG KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!

El ataque combinado de Shoko y Saori impactó directo en el dios de los mares el cual solo sentía como su cuerpo y alma se desintegraban ante el tremendo poder de ambas chicas. No cabe mencionar como las demás estaban asustadas por eso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – habló Katya mientras ponía un bloque de hielo encima de Xiao para calmar su herida.

\- Esto me dio miedo – dijo Mii – pero la señorita Saori lo ha logrado junto con Shoko-san.

\- Por fin Saori hizo algo que no sea inútil – dijo el Fénix en tono burlón.

\- Terminamos esta guerra – suspiró Shun aliviado – finalmente, Poseidón fue derrotado.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Puto calvo de mierda.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ambas demostraron el poder femenino que tenían dentro y finalmente, dieron muerte al dios del mar, aunque la paz reina como dices… pues valió verga el Julián jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la victoria sobre Poseidón, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, tanto para los Caballeros para la humanidad y Seiya por su lado, fue curado…

\- ¿Y cómo lo curamos? – preguntó Shun viendo a su amiga de cabello castaño.

\- No lo sé – dijo Hyoga – al final de todo tiene un pequeño defecto.

\- ¿Pequeño defecto? – Katya miró al Pegaso y supo de qué se trataba – Hyoga-san, no creo que debas bromear con eso.

\- Pero es la verdad – dijo el Caballero de Fénix – tiene un maldito tridente metido en el pecho.

\- Es cierto – los demás miraban como el Caballero de Pegaso seguía con el tridente del ahora extinto dios de los mares clavado en el pecho.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están la inútil y la idiota? – preguntó el peli azul.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – Shoko llegó con lo que parecía ser un libro grande el cual parecía lleno de muchas pócimas y otros métodos de curación.

\- Genial, llegó la idiota.

\- ¿Entonces Saori era la inútil?

\- Obvio, no hay nadie más inútil en este mundo que Saori – decía el Fénix.

\- Por favor Ikki-san, le pido que guarde sus comentarios ya que no los veo precisos para que insulte a la señorita Saori – dijo Mii siendo observada por el peli azul.

\- Dios, otra aburrida, sino fuera porque Saori ya se consiguió a Seiya, diría que son un par de inútiles y aburridas.

\- ¡Ikki-san!

\- Me gusta tu actitud Ikki-san – Erda le dio un abrazo pasando un brazo por el cuello del chico – creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Por qué trajiste ese libro grande Shoko? – preguntó Xiao a la peli rosa.

\- Saori-san me dijo que en este libro estaba la cura para ayudar a Seiya-san a curarse.

\- ¿No es que como más fácil sacarle el tridente?

\- No Ikki-san, no eres doctor.

\- Yegua alada, creo que es mejor opción sacarle el maldito tridente del pecho.

\- Opino lo mismo que Ikki, creo que es mejor opción.

\- Ustedes los hombres no saben lo que es bueno ni para ustedes mismos – dijo la Saintia de Corona Boreal – ustedes solo saben pelear, nosotras fuimos educadas en la Santa Academia en Suiza.

\- ¿Nos dijo tontos, hermano? – preguntó el Caballero de Andrómeda a su hermano.

\- No te preocupes Shun, ellas solo están urgidas de novio ya que como son morirán vírgenes y a lo mejor se conviertan en lesbianas.

\- ¡Ikki / -san! – gritaron las Saintias.

\- ¿Y Saori?

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – la peli lila ingresó a la habitación en la que estaban todos, cabe emocionar que todos estaban en la Mansión Kido asistiendo a Seiya el cual seguía inconsciente.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Tenía que buscar algo para que el proceso de curación de Seiya salga exitoso.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- ¡Esto! – la diosa de la guerra mostró lo que parecía ser una túnica negra y una hoz, cosa que extrañó a más de alguno.

\- ¿Para qué mierda quieres una túnica negra? Ni que fueras la muerte.

\- Bueno, es que la verdad es que quiero hacer eso – sin más, la diosa se puso su túnica negra y la hoz la sostuvo sobre su mano derecha – bien, ahora procederé a hacer el proceso de curación favorito de los dioses.

\- ¡Increíble! – la Saintia de Osa Menor se puso en primera fila.

\- Háganse a un lado, puede ser peligroso – Saori miró a los demás y justo cuando se puso cerca de su amado, solo tomó su hoz y comenzó haciendo unos movimientos raros con el instrumento y luego pronunciar palabras de suma importancia - ¡Mamase mamasa mamacusa! ¡Mamase mamasa mamacusa! ¡Mamase…!

\- ¿Qué diablos haces?

\- Solo quería darle un poco de movimiento al hechizo, pero la verdad es que siento que exageré un poco – sin más, la diosa carraspeó un poco y luego usó sus poderes de la forma correcta - ¡Por los poderes del más allá y que ahora los tengo acá… te ordeno que te levantes!

Sin más, la diosa lanzó un rayo de energía hacia el Caballero de Pegaso y los demás solo veían asombrados eso.

\- ¿Qué pasará?

\- Se supone que con este ataque se levantará como si nada – explicó Saori y unos segundos después notó como el cuerpo de su amado era envuelto en un aura dorada - ¡Funciona!

\- Será que… ¿por fin Saori hizo algo de ver? – preguntó Ikki mirando a ver si el hechizo de la diosa había servido, aunque al final, no sirvió de nada.

\- ¿Eh? – todos los demás notaron como el Caballero de Pegaso, no solo no se levantaba, sino que algo más que fuera su cuerpo… se paraba.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso que se paró? – Xiao señaló la entrepierna de Seiya la cual… tenía un enorme bulto sobresaliente.

\- No me lo creo – Shoko quedó viendo fijo eso – l-la esa cosa de Seiya… es grande.

\- Vaya que es grande.

\- Por Zeus, eso está muy grande – Saori quedó viendo fijo a la entrepierna del castaño y sus ojos estaba grandes y de su boca caía un poco de baba.

\- A ver diosa pervertida, es mejor que hagas eso bien – decía el Caballero de Fénix – además, no solo tú estás así de idiota, también la pervertida de cabello rosa.

\- P-Pero yo no…

\- Shoko-san, es que la verdad a veces se te nota la mirada de pervertida – la diosa la miró fijamente poniendo a la Saintia de Equuleus muy nerviosa - ¿hay algo que me quieras decir Shoko-san?

\- N-No Saori-san, no tengo nada que ocultarte.

\- Ya veo – aunque Saori aun desconfiara de la Saintia, decidió dejar las cosas así.

\- A ver, ya me cansé de todo este juego de idiotas, que cosa de que fuimos educadas en Academias mierderas, aquí hacemos las cosas como se deben – Ikki finalmente se decidió y fue a donde estaba el Caballero de Pegaso y solo atinó a tomar el tridente de Poseidón y sacarlo a la fuerza.

\- ¡Ikki, noooooooooo!

\- Aquí vamos – el Caballero de Fénix sacó el arma del dios del mar y aunque pareciera cosa de locos, el Caballero de Pegaso empezó a reaccionar y solo sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

\- ¿I-Ikki?

\- Hasta que despertaste bella durmiente en los tiempos de hambre – dijo con sarcasmo el peli azul, pero feliz de ver a su amigo de vuelta.

\- ¡Seiya / -san! – tanto Shoko como Saori saltaron sobre el castaño el cual sintió todo el peso de ambas chicas y cayó de la cama en la que estaban.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Por qué están así? ¿Y dónde está Poseidón?

\- Logramos acabar con el cara de trucha de ese dios.

\- Hubieras visto a Saori luchando Seiya, estuvo de locos – dijo el Caballero de Cisne.

\- ¿Así?

\- Claro que si amor – expresó Saori muy feliz – logré matar a Poseidón y con ayuda de Shoko-san, no tendremos problemas nunca más con él.

\- No sé porque, pero me da miedo.

\- Técnicamente se sacaron power ups del culo – habló de nuevo Ikki.

\- Olvidemos eso, lo importante es que ganamos la guerra – sonrió Saori junto con Shoko – aunque hay otro motivo que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Y ese sería?

\- Tu amiguito que está animado – la diosa le señaló su miembro el cual seguía parado, cosa que puso con la cara totalmente roja al Pegaso.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo tengo parado?!

\- Fue porque la señorita Saori te quería… - antes de que terminara la Saintia de Corona Boreal, esta recibió una mirada muy fría de la diosa que literalmente, la dejó congelada.

\- ¡¿Katya / -Senpai?!

\- Increíble eso – halagó Ikki – veamos si es cierto.

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a demostrar? – preguntó Shun.

\- Sencillo – Ikki miró fijo a Erda y le dedicó una mirada que, según él, era caliente y al parecer resultó ya que se notó como la Saintia de Casiopea se tomaba su zona intima.

\- ¿Erda-san?

\- T-Tengo que ir al baño – sin más, la castaña se fue del cuarto mientras tenía la cara roja por alguna razón.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasa?

\- Es una mirada caliente.

\- Algo como esto – Seiya fue el siguiente en probar y se la dedicó a Shoko la cual solo atinó a sonrojarse y hacerse a un lado mientras se tomaba la zona de la entrepierna y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

\- N-Necesito ir al baño.

\- Que extraño fue eso – dijo el castaño para luego mirar a su amada – Saori.

\- No me dediques nada – la peli lila se le acercó al oído – quiero que me des todo eso que tienes en la entrepierna, quiero que me des tan duro que me cueste caminar por un tiempo.

\- S-Saori.

\- Miren par de calenturientos, mejor váyanle bajando dos rayitas a esto, que hay gente presente, hay niños leyendo esto.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, es mejor que nos vayamos – Mii sacó a Katya que aún seguía congelada y Xiaoling, mientras que Ikki se fue junto con Shun y Hyoga dejando solos a ambos.

\- ¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasará en el futuro?

\- No me importa ahora.

\- Por cierto, Saori, ¿Por qué mi amiguito está así de grande?

\- N-No lo sé – Saori desvió la mirada sonrojada ya que sabía que ella tenía la culpa de haber hecho eso, más sabiendo que su hechizo hizo que el miembro de su amado quedara erecto.

\- No sé porque, pero mi instinto de Pegaso me dice que tuviste algo que ver.

\- A lo mejor tuviste sueños eróticos conmigo – sonrió la peli lila sabiendo que se había ideado la mejor excusa de todas – que pervertido me saliste Seiya, no me creo que mientras estabas inconsciente soñabas conmigo.

\- P-Pero no recuerdo haber soñado contigo – decía el castaño.

\- Eso dices, pero quien sabe cuántas fantasías habrás tenido conmigo – sin más, la diosa despojó a su amante de sus ropas y reveló su miembro totalmente recto - ¡Guau, hoy sí que tuve suerte!

\- ¿Suerte? ¿De qué?

\- Olvídalo – la chica se quitó su ropa y vio a su amado Caballero de Pegaso el cual, al ver a su diosa desnuda, su amiguito comenzó a moverse – vaya, parece que alguien tiene ganas de jugar, así que no le negaré el jueguito.

Sin más, ambos chicos iniciaron su actividad amorosa, mientras que los demás chicos estaban en la sala.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- No lo sé, pero esos dos se estarán un buen rato, así que creo que solo podemos esperar a que terminen – el peli azul tomó el control de la sala y se puso a ver algunos encuentros de futbol.

\- Pon el de Rosario Central contra Newell's, quiero ver si hay peleas a las afueras de los estadios.

\- ¿Por qué siempre deciden ver eso? – preguntó la Saintia de Delfín.

\- ¡Vamos Rosario! – Xiao se puso de primera junto con Shun para ver el juego, llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- Por cierto, ¿no creen que Katya-san está muy callada? ¿No ves que enfrías el ambiente? – el ruso hacia bromas sobre la chica la cual seguía congelada por la mirada que le dedicó Saori.

\- Hablando de miradas, ¿A dónde se fueron Erda-san y Shoko-san? – preguntó Andrómeda.

**.**

Mientras tanto…

\- ¡Dios… ah… que rico! – la Saintia de Casiopea estaba en el baño de su habitación en la mansión masturbándose mientras que con su mano derecha se sostenía el pecho derecho y con su otra mano, se tocaba su zona intima - ¿Cómo es que Ikki-san… ah… me da esa mirada? Me excité tanto.

Aunque ella no era la única, pues cierta peli rosa también estaba en la misma posición de la chica castaña.

\- ¡Que rico Seiya-san… ah… muy bueno! – ahora era Shoko que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, con una mano en uno de sus pechos y con la otra masturbándose - ¿Por qué Seiya-san… ah… me dedicó esa mirada? Es que excité tanto.

De Saori y Seiya, no había que hablar ya que estaban en lo suyo en la habitación de la diosa, celebrando la victoria sobre el dios de los mares.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
